Coming To Terms With Love
by cjoycoolio
Summary: Love is never simple. Coffeeshop AU.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey peeps. Cjoycoolio here. So I decided to put this fic up on here. Hoping for more reviews xD. But yeah. Enjoy!.**

A boy covered in warm clothes was walking down the street when a sign has caught his attention, forcing him to stop in front of it. "Now Hiring". Eijun Sawamura, a twenty-two year old college student smiled to himself before walking into the small coffee shop.

"Hello and Welcome to Batter Up Coffeeshop and Bakery. What would you like to order sir?" A smiling pink haired male whose eyes were covered by his bangs asked.

"Actually I'm here to apply for a job. I saw the sign out front and is wondering if you're still hiring" Eijun said with a smile.

"Oh, Of course. We are really under-staff here so you came at a perfect time. Have you work in a place like this before?"

"No, but I've helped around in my parent's farm."

"I don't see how that would apply here"

"Well I do know how to make coffee if that helps"

"You do? Well then you're hired. Can you start now? I really need a break and the person who was supposed to take this shift fell asleep on the job" Haruichi said before glaring at his boyfriend who was snoring at a table in the back.

"Of course. I can start now. Oh and I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eijun Sawamura but you can just call me Eijun" the brunette male said as he held out his hand

"Haruichi Kominato and the one sleeping in the back is my boyfriend. His name is Satorou Furuya" the pink hair male said as he took the other's hand and shook it while using his other hand to point at his boyfriend.

"So where should I start?"

A few weeks later.

"So this is the new employee that you've been praising about eh Haru-chan?" The older pink hair male says before wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulder and smiling happily. " My brother seems to like you Sawamura. And you've been doing a good job in my shop"

"Eh? Your shop? I didn't know that you owned this place."

"Of course I do. Didn't little Haru-chan tell you about it?"

"No, not once." Eijun stated before staring at the pair of boys in front of him. They were all behind the counter in the shop one winter morning.

Ryousuke slacked his arm off his brother. "Really now? Why is that Haruichi?"

Haruichi flinched. "I didn't think it was important Nii-san. Besides you're hardly ever here."

The older male shoved his brother's arms lightly. "Geez its because I'm off doing other business. Silly Haru-chan" Ryousuke said as he ruffled his brother's hair. He then turned to face Eijun "Well I'm glad you're a hard worker Sawamura. It's a pleasure meeting you." Ryousuke stated. He then turned to other male who was quietly sitting on a stool playing with the sugar packets in front of him. "And you, if I hear that you're slacking off again there will be consquences..you hear?" he stated with a serious glare.

Furuya flinched and stood up straight. "yes sir..!" he shakily replied.

"Good," Ryousuke said with a wide smile. He then turned back to face his brother and Eijun.  
"Well I'll be going now, I've got more business to attend to. See you later Haru-chan."

The older pink haired male then left the shop.

"He...seems..nice" Sawamura stated once the other male left the room and he started to wipe down the counter.

"Yeah. He's great when you really get to know him" Haruichi says with a smile as he began brewing the morning's coffee.

"Not really" muttered Furuya before shuffling to the back of the shop to start baking the day's bread rolls.

Light snow fell to the ground outside the shop's window.

As the day passed the light snow that was falling in the morning progressed as the wind grew more and more stronger.

The door jingled and everyone felt the cool breeze as a pair of boys entered the shop brushing the snow off their jackets and hats.

"Damn. I wouldn't have left the house if I knew it was going to be this bad" A brunette male wearing glasses states as he dragged his feet on the door mat so he wouldn't slip on the wooden floor.

The other male who was smaller than the glasses wearing boy laughed before kissing his boyfriend's temple. "Well at least we're in a warm shop now "

"Welcome to Batter Up Coffee Shop and Bakery. What would you like to order, sir?" Haruichi says with a smile as the pair of boys approach the register.

"I'll have Mocha Latte with no whipped cream" the male with the glasses says.

"And I'll have the same but with extra whipped cream" the other male states happily.

"Coming right up. And your names?" The pink male said he grabbed a sharpie and a pair of cups.

"Put Miyuki for the one without whipped cream and Kuramochi for the other" the boy in the glasses says as he takes out his wallet.

"No, Babe, I got this." The other male says as he stops his boyfriend's hand from going into his pocket and grabbing his own wallet. "How much?"

"That will be $6.50 total" The pink hair male states after writing the names on the appropriate cups and handing it to the brunette worker.

The couple argued as they stood on the counter, arguing on who would pay for a couple minutes before the pink male became exasperated. "Excuse me is one of you going to pay or should I just cancel the order?" Haruichi states rather bluntly. He was a very impatient worker.

The guy without glasses glares at the male. "Well that is very rude of you. Maybe you should cancel the order and we won't come here again."

Hearing this Eijun gently shoves Haruichi into the back before coming back out with the couple's lattes. "I'm sorry about that. He can be very impatient at times. This one will be on me, have a nice day." Eijun says with a smile. The brief smile that he got from the guy in the glasses before the guy gave his thanks, took his boyfriend's hand and walked out the shop, caught him off guard and he had no idea why.

The next day the guy in the glasses again stopped by the shop but this time he came alone. Haruichi tapped Eijun's shoulder whose has his back turned the door as the male walked in.

"You deal with him." Haruichi states before going to the back of the shop. Eijun sighs before taking over the register. Furuya who was making a customer's coffee rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. "Don't worry about him Eijun, he gets like this when it comes to customers who take their time ordering. It happens."

"He has to learn to be patient," Eijun states before turning and smiling at the male in glasses who was looking up at the menu. " How may I help you today?"

"I'll have two Big Catch Cappuccinos and two scones please"

"Is that all sir?" Eijun says as he types in the order in the register.

"Yes that's all"

"Okay that will be a total of $11.37. Your name sir?"

"Put it under Miyuki." The male says as he hands Eijun a debit card"

"Okay then. Will that be credit or debit"

"Debit"

"Okay slide here and put in your pin"

Miyuki did just that before smiling back at Eijun. "Oh and thanks again for yesterday. I'm sorry for causing such a scene.."

"Its no big deal. It happens. Here are your scones and we'll call your name when your coffees are ready," Eijun says with a wide smile before going to make the coffees.

"Thanks" Miyuki says before finding a table for two near a window.

Haruichi who was in the back counting the stocks comes out with a frown. "We're low in bread rolls for the day,"

"Eh? Already? It's not even noon yet!" Eijun says with a widened eyes.

"I know. I'm going to have to tell my brother to order more dough to make more rolls. It's becoming more and more popular each day."

The door jingles.

"What the heck do you do to them Furuya?"

The black hair male just smirks and turns his head away from them as he cleans up the table. The two males looked at him warily before the coffeemaker blinks red signaling that it was ready and making them look at it instead. Eijun takes the pot and pours it into two cups and lids them up.

"Two Big Catch Cappucinos for Miyuki" Eijun states as he puts the cups on the counter. The boy from yesterday who was with the glasses guy comes to grab the cups. He smiles before turning and walking back to his boyfriend at the table by the window. The boy in the glasses smiles at his boyfriend before grabbing his cup and taking a sip. He eyes Eijun and smiles at him mouthing his thanks before returning his attention back to his boyfriend. Eijun is again caught off guard as he fumbles with his words while he is taking the next customer's order, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.


	2. The Players Debut

A new day dawns as Eijun enters the coffee shop early in the morning. He takes his set of keys and unlocks the door. The shop is dark so he switches on the light. He smiles as he walks to the back behind the counter. He drops his backpack in the shelf underneath the counter before putting on his apron with his name tag on it and tying it around his waist. He checks the clock on the wall and the minute hand is between the eight and the nine and the hour hand is almost at the six.

"5:43am I still have plenty of time" Eijun thinks with a smile before going to the backroom to get out the coffee pots from the dish rack and count stock.

Within a few minutes Eijun has the coffee pots already brewing regular and decaf coffee. He checks the clock again and its 6:00am on the dot. The door jingles and he smiles as his co-workers walk through the door hand in hand.

"Morning Haruichi, Satorou" Eijun says as he starts taking down the chairs that are on top of the tables. The trio were already on first name basis as they all have been working with each other for a while and each have expressed their sentiments on them not liking to be called by their last name.

"Good morning Eijun" Haruichi says with a smile, heading straight to the wall where a row of hooks are placed to replace his coat with his apron.

"Morning.." Satorou says with a yawn as he walks towards the back room, grabbing his apron and hair net along the way.

"I already preheated the oven for you Satorou"

"Thanks Eijun" Satorou calls from the back.

"Did you take stock already? I told my brother to order more dough yesterday. Baker should have dropped it off last night" Haruichi asks as he ties his apron around his waist.

"Yup, already done. We should have enough to last till Thursday." Eijun states.

"That's great. Did you unlock the register yet?"

"No, I was just about to though,"

"Dont worry I'll do it. You just stock the shelves with those new pre-blended coffee my brother wants us to sell," Haruichi says as he goes to unlock the register, grabbing the key in the drawer under it.

"Okay, will do" Eijun says with a wide smile before going to the back room to grab the box.

At precisely 6:28am the coffee shop is all prepared to let customers in and already a fresh set of rolls are placed on display. Eijun finishes placing the last napkin holder on the table as Haruichi flips the sign from "Closed" to "Open" and walks back to behind the register.

The day goes on and people walk in and out of the shop as usual. Eijun eyes the clock which says its 2:15pm.

"I've got to leave in 15 minutes or I'll miss the bus to get to my class" Eijun turned to his co-workers before facing back front where a blonde male was waiting to tell him his order. Eijun does takes the male's order.

"Don't worry we can handle it till you get back. Just don't be late because then I'll be late for my class," Haruichi who was in the back room grabbing more cups and lids says.

"Okay. I'll be back on time don't worry". Eijun calls behind his shoulder before returning his attention to the customer. "Sorry about that what was your name again?"

"I didn't get to say it yet but it's Narumiya Mei but just put Mei. It's easier to spell and people usually call me that anyways" The blonde male says with a smile.

Eijun writes the name on the cup that Haruichi hands him.

"People usually call me my first name too. When people call me by last name it makes me feel old like my grandpa." Eijun says with a chuckle. "I'll call your name when your order is ready"

"Oh I'm used to it. I lived in Germany for most of my life. Moved here when I was 15 though to play baseball" The blonde says with a smile.

"Oh really that's cool!" Eijun says as he starts to make his drink.

"I'm sorry don't mean to pry but what class you have to catch?"

"Huh?" Eijun asks in confusion.

"Oh, it's just that I have a sports training class at 3 at Seidou University and I also have to catch the bus too,"

"Is your teacher Prof. Taskishima?"

"Yup" the blonde says with smile.

"Oh cool! I'm in your class. I'm Eijun" Eijun says with a smile as he holds out his hand.

Mei takes it and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Eijun. Like I said I'm Mei"

Haruichi taps Eijun's shoulder before holding out a coffee cup. Eijun takes it and looks at the name. He then smiles before handing it to the blonde.

"This is yours, here!"

The blonde takes it. "Thanks and shouldn't we go soon" Mei says as he points to the clock. The time says 2:27pm.

"Oh crap. You're right. Shoot. Let's go" Eijun says before hastily takes off his apron and puts it on one of the hooks on the wall. "I'll be back after class. Cya guys!" Eijun states to his co- workers as he puts on his jacket and grabs his backpack and pulls it on the shoulder already heading toward the door. The blonde follows close behind.

"Remember I have class too. So don't be late!" Haruichi calls out.

"I won't. I promise. Bye" Eijun says before hand and the blonde male are out the door.

At precisely 5:15pm Eijun is shown through the window of the coffeeshop laughing and smiling with the same blonde male from earlier. Haruichi sees Eijun wave at the blonde before they part ways and Eijun walks into the shop with a smile.

"He seems nice," Haruichi says as he collects the tip a customer leaves him on a table.

"Yeah, He's really cool. Can't believe I never knew he was in my class" Eijun says as he drops his backpack again behind the counter before taking his apron off one of the hooks on the wall and putting his worn out coat on it. He puts on the apron himself.

"He actual lives near me so we're going to study tonight after I get off work."

"You're going to show a person you just met your apartment?" Haruichi asks incredulously.

"No he's meeting me here and we're going to head to the library. Then we're walking home" Eijun states as he goes to replace Haruichi on the register.

"Oh okay, well I have to run. I'll see you tomorrow Eijun and Babe don't forget to feed the cats when you get home," Haruichi says as he starts taking off his apron.

"Don't worry I won't forget" Satorou says as he walks out the back room.

"Okay thanks. I'll be home late as usual. I'll see you tonight though. Bye. Love you" Haruichi says before kissing his boyfriend sweetly on the lips, grabbing his backpack and rushing out the door.

"No wonder he is impatient. He always waits till the last minute before leaving or doing anything. "Eijun states as he sees the pink hair male rush past the window and down the street towards the bus stop.

"Yeah. I don't know why. He just hates waiting so he takes his time doing things so he is preoccupied with the time and right when its time to leave or when its time to do something he rushes through it. He's always been like this" Satorou says.

"Oh, I see. Also, just wondering how long have you two known each other?"

"Oh. We've known each other since middle school but we've been dating since high school" Satorou states.

"Dang. That's a long time! And you guys live together too?"

"Yeah small apartment downtown. 2 cats."

"That must be nice" Eijun states.

"Yeah. I'm going to marry him someday" Satorou says with a dreamy smile.

"Marry? Aren't you guys still too young?"

"We're 22 already and that's why I said 'Someday' you idiot!" Satourou says before smacking Eijun's head with the back of his hand.

"Ow. What the hell? You didn't have to hit me," Eijun says as he rubs the back of his head with his hand.

Eijun was about to ask his co-worker another question but the door jingles and the brunette with the glasses strolls in checking his phone.

Satourou smirks before going back into the back room.

"Hi, I'll have two double machiatos but one with no whipped cream and the other with extra whipped cream and also two chocolate chip muffins for here" the male with the glasses says with a smile already grabbing out his debit card from his wallet.

"That will be $12.34, will that be all?"

The bestacled male hands him his credit card. "Yes, please put it under the same name."

"Miyuki right?" Eijun says as he takes the card, swipes it and hands it back

"Oh you do remember my name. I was just seeing if you did. Uh.. can't see your name tag"

"Oh its Eijun Sawamura but people call me Eijun or Ei-chan for short. Please to meet you Miyuki."

"Really? That's interesting. No one calls you Sawamura?"

"No, only teachers and adults. I just don't like being called by my last name. I know its customary here in Japan but I just think it makes me sound old." Eijun says as he grabs the two muffins from display and gives it to the male.

"Thanks. And in that case you can call me Kazuya from now on, Eijun" the brunette male wearing glasses says as he takes the muffins from him.

"Kazuya. Nice name. I can do that. I'll call you when your drinks are ready"

"Okay and you can just call out Kazuya when they are done" Kazuya says with a smile before walking to the table he had last time near the window by the door.

Eijun smiles and a small faints blush appears on his cheek.

After ten minutes Eijun yells out "Kazuya" and the male comes up to the counter.

"Thanks. Also do you have a few minutes?" Kazuya says grabbing the two mugs from Eijun's hands.

"Uh," Eijun says before looking around the coffee shop. There wasn't many customers but they were all pretty pre-occupied.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes. Why?"

"Oh, I just want to get to know you a little more and to pass time while I wait for my boyfriend who says he'll be here in 20 minutes or so"

Eijun is caught off guard. He didn't think that he was interested in him. "Um okay, sure" Eijun says before walking out from behind the counter and following the male to his table.

"So where are you from?" Miyuki asks as he sits himself down on the chair.

Eijun takes the seat across from him. "Oh, a small town not too far from here. I lived on a farm for most of my life"

"Oh wow. That's interesting. I've been here in Tokyo for most of my life. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, only child, and you?"

"Only a little sister, she just started high school this year"

"Oh that's great. So do you go to college? I go to Seidou university" Eijun says with a smile.

"No way! I do too. I'm doing the graduate program for engineering"

"Oh that's cool. I'll be graduating in the spring. I'm a kinesiology major. I want to be a professional sports trainer."

"Oh well, then you went to the right college. They have the best athletic department at Seidou. For any particular sport you want to be a trainer for?"

"I would love to be a sports trainer for baseball players since I played it high school,"

"Same here. I was the main catcher of my team"

"I was the ace" Eijun says proudly.

"That's awesome. I wonder if we ever played each other?"

"Yeah, but I doubt it because to be honest my team wasn't that great. We didn't get far in tournaments" Eijun states before chuckling. " So we probably haven't played each other"

Miyuki smiles "Probably" he says before checking his phone. The time says 6:32pm. He starts to frown.

Eijun catches it. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just that my boyfriend should have been here by now,"

Eijun is caught by surprise by the statement. He totally was engrossed into getting to know the male he totally forgot he has a boyfriend. Eijun then smiles at him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he is just running late."

The door then jingles and both males looks up at the door.

Kazuya looks in disappointment as a girl walks in.

"Sorry. I've got to get back to work. It was cool getting to know you, Kazuya" Eijun states before getting out of his chair.

Miyuki sighs sadly but gives Eijun a small smile "Yeah, you too Eijun"

Eijun smiles before leaving to go back to the counter to take the girl's order.

As the night wore on, customers keep walking in and out; keeping Eijun busy. It was almost closing time, 8:46pm to be exact and the male with the glasses still sat alone on the table near the window by the door. His boyfriend hasn't shown up and he was last customer in the shop.

Satorou shoves Eijun's shoulder and nods his head towards the male. "He's still here, you owe me two dollars" he says as he wipes down the counter.

Eijun gives him a glare but gives him two dollars from his pocket that holds his tips anyways. "I swear he would have left at least an hour ago. Don't you think it's kind of sad?"

"Eh? Shit happens. Sucks to be him" Satorou says as he scoffs.

"Jerk. Well it sucks to be to you too. You're the one who has to stay and close the shop tonight right?" Eijun says with a smirk

Satorou rolls his eyes and sighs. "Ugh. Don't remind me. So who's going to kick him out? Me or you?"

Eijun glares at him again but then he sighs as he looks towards the male. "I'll do it. You're just going to be an ass" Eijun says before getting out of from behind the counter and walking towards the table.

"Um excuse me Kazuya, I'm sorry but we'll be closing in ten minutes. So you're going to have to leave soon," Eijun says after he approaches the table.

Miyuki who was looking solemnly at his now empty mug, half eaten muffin, cold full mug and a non bitten muffin on his table, looks up at the other male. "Oh.. right. I'll be out of your way then." Miyuki says as he starts to get up from his chair.

"Well do you want me to bag up the muffin and reheat the drink and put it in a 'to go' cup?"

"No. It's fine. You don't need to. Just throw it away" Kazuya says with a hint of attitude before dragging his chair out and rising up.

Just as Miyuki stands up the door jingles. A panting brunette and a smiling blond comes through the door.

"Kazuya. I'm so sorry. But my boss made me stay an hour late and then there was an accident so the bus was delayed and I tried calling you but I had no service" The male who was panting admits all in one breath, as he puts his hands to rest on his boyfriend's shoulders so he can catch his breath.

Kazuya stares at him first in shock before he lets his irritation shows. He brushes his arms off his shoulders. "Save it, we're not arguing here" he spats.

At the same time this is happening the blonde smiles happily at Eijun.

"Hey, you ready to go Eijun?"

Eijun who was watching the scene before him takes his attention towards the blonde.

"Oh right, yeah. Just let me get my stuff and we can head out" he says before going back behind the counter to take off his apron, put on his ragged and worn out coat and grab his backpack from under the counter.

"Night Satorou. See you tomorrow" Eijun says as he puts his backpack on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Cya Eijun" Satorou who was washing dishes calls out from the backroom.

Back at the table Kuramochi eyes are down-casted and he's frowning as he watches his boyfriend grab his jacket that is behind his chair.

Miyuki looks to the pair of boys by the counter and see them walk towards the door.

"You going too Eijun?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am. Well I guess I'll see you around Kazuya. Bye" Eijun states before walking out the door, Mei following him closely behind. The door jingles and shuts.

Kuramochi in shock has his eyes widened. He stares at the door before turning back at his boyfriend and glaring at him. "Kazuya? What the hell is he calling you by your first name for? And since when?" Kuramochi yells in anger.

Miyuki glares back at his boyfriend as puts on his jacket. "Since tonight, we've got to know each other while you weren't here" Miyuki snides with venom before striding out the door without even looking back to see if his boyfriend is following him.

Kuramochi stunned at the statement takes a few seconds before he follows Miyuki out and tries to catch up with him.

Satorou who was by counter smirks. "Well that was entertaining" He says to himself before going to the table that Miyuki occupied and clearing it.

The next morning which is a Wednesday, Eijun strolls into the shop 15 minutes before its supposed to open.

Haruichi and Satorou are already there since they were the ones to set up beforehand.

"Morning Haruichi. Morning Satorou" Eijun says with a smile as he starts to take off his jacket.

"Morning Eijun" Satorou calls from the backroom.

"Good morning Eijun" Haruichi says with a smile as he starts the coffee makers. "How was the studying last night?"

"Great. He's an awesome teacher. I think I can totally pass the test but just to be sure we're meeting again tonight" Eijun responds as he puts on his apron and ties it around his waist.

"Oh okay. But aren't you closing tonight?" the pink hair male asks as he places the last napkin holder on a table.

"Yeah we're actually studying here after hours" Eijun states as he goes to switch the sign from "Closed" to "Open"

"Oh okay then. Cool" Haruichi says with a smile as he goes behind the register.

Eijun smiles back at him. "Yeah, he's cool."

Around 2:25pm Satorou starts to take off his gloves, hairnet and apron.

"You going to class now, sweetie?" Haruichi asks after taking a customer's order and writing her name on a cup.

"Yea but I'll be back later so I'll see you afterwards" Satorou says before he kissing his boyfriend's cheek and heading towards the door.

"Okay bye. I love you" Haruichi says with a smile as he waves to his boyfriend.

"Bye. Love you too Haru-chan. Cya Eijun"

"Bye Satorou"

The black hair male then walks out the door.

"So I hear that you guys have been together for a long time" Eijun states, leaning his arms over the counter.

Haruichi watches his boyfriend through the window until he is out of sight, a dazed look appearing on his face before he turns his attention to the brunette. "Huh?.. Oh yeah. Almost seven years now. Actually what is the date today?"

"January 11th why?"

"Oh my god. Already? Our anniversary is on the 23rd. Oh man I have to book a reservation at that one restaurant then I have to get him a gift and then I have to get my outfit. I have so much to do and .." Haruichi starts to ramble already starting to pace the floor.

"Haruichi. Calm down. It's not for another 12 days. You still have plenty of time. I'll come with you to get his gift. I have get a new coat anyways. Mine is all worn out and it barely fits me" Eijun says from behind the counter to the pacing pink hair male.

Haruchi takes a breath and sighs. "Okay...Okay. You're right. Thanks Eijun"

Eijun smiles at him. "No problem"

The coffee maker flashes red signaling the workers that it was done. Haruichi walks behind the counter, takes the pot and pours it into a "to go" cup. He then calls out the customer's name.

The girl comes and retrieves it, smiling and saying her thanks. Haruichi smiles at her before she walks out the shop. He then turns back to the brunette.

"Have you ever dated anyone Eijun?"

Eijun widens his eyes in shock. "Huh?"

"You know like go out with someone. Dating" Haruichi explains.

"Yeah. I know what it is. I'm just surprised since that was so random"

"Well have you?" Haruichi ask, his eyebrows raise in question.

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious. I want to get to know you more. I mean we haven't really talked" Haruichi states.

"I guess you're right. We haven't really chatted yet"

"Is there a reason you haven't dated?" Haruichi questions.

"Not really. Just never found a person I would want to date" Eijun puts his arms on the counter and rests his hand on his hand.

"Really? No one has asked you out before?" Haruichi states as he walks out from behind the counter and seats himself at one of the tables.

Eijun follows him and seats himself across from him. "Well yeah. Back in high school but I wasn't attracted to any of them?"

"Oh is that so? Why is that?" Haruichi asks resting his chin on his hand as he stares back at the brunette. The shop was empty and no one was walking near the shop so they were able to sit down and chat.

"They were all girls" Eijun states bluntly, learning back on his chair.

This shocks the pink hair male. He drops his arms that was holding his head and stare at the brunette in shock.

"Wait? You're gay!?"

"Yeah..is that such a surprise?"

"It's just that I couldn't tell. You're not obvious Eijun"

Eijun laughs. "Well. I guess you don't see me check out guys' asses as they walk out the door"

Haruichi stares, his mouth drops. "You do that? How did I miss that?"

"It was a joke Haruichi, I just don't tell people what I am, it's not their business to know. I don't care about labels, I don't see the point in them. So I'm gay, So what?"

Haruichi chuckles. "I didn't think you would say something so smart, Eijun"

"HEY!?"

"I was kidding Eijun. Anyways we are friends right?"

Eijun is caught off guard, staring at him in shock. He always thought of him as a co-worker. Sure they were first name basis but that was because they both didn't like using their last names. "We are?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked. Don't you want to be?" Haruichi questions.

"Well, yeah but I didn't think that we were"

"Oh, well now we're friends. Anyways I was only asking so I can tell you a secret"

Haruichi says with a smile.

Eijun perks up completed interested in the secret. "Oh tell me. What is it?"

Haruichi looks down, his fingers twiddling together on the table. He then starts to blush before he stares back at the brunette. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you"

Eijun pouts. "Don't do that you jerk! Now spill it Haruichi"

Haruichi sighs before he places his hands splayed out on the table. He closes his eyes and sighs again before he opens his eyes and stares back at the brunette awaiting his reply. "We haven't had sex for almost a month now?"

"What? Really?" Eijun says in shock. "You guys seems to be the ones who would do it every night seeing as they way you interact"

Haruichi blushes again. "Yes really. We've been really busy with work and school so we're too tired to do do anything when we get home. The last time we did was here in the back room but my brother caught us and banned us from ever doing it again. That's the reason there are security cameras in the back room"

"I was wondering why those were there. No one can steal anything back there without going through the front door and passing us." Eijun states.

Haruichi is really real red now. He avoids his gaze. "I was just wondering if well if you…"

"Spit it out Haruichi"

"Take the closing shift on Friday so Satorou and I can,..well you know" Haruichi stammers out, flustered and blushing red.

Eijun chuckles. "Don't worry about it. I've got it covered but since I am you have to close on Saturday then" Eijun states.

"Thanks Eijun. You're the best. Now I'm going to text Satorou that Friday is a go" Haruichi says before getting out of his chair to grab his phone from his backpack underneath the counter.

Eijun smiles as he watches him grab his phone.

Haruichi takes his phone and sends a quick text to his boyfriend before placing it back in his bag and sitting back across Eijun. "Oh since we're friends now. Mind if I call you Ei-chan?"

"Don't mind at all . Can I call you Haruicchi?" Eijun says with a wide smile.

"Eh? but that isn't really a nickname" Haruichi states.

"It sounds different to me" Eijun states with a pout.

Haruichi chuckles. "Fine. Go ahead, Ei-chan"

Eijun again smiles widely at him. "Okay Haruicchi"

The next few hours were pretty slow as hardly any customers walked into the shop. Eijun and Haruichi were able to chat most of the time and really get to know each other.

Satorou enters the shop exactly at 5:15pm.

"Hey guys." he says as he walks into the shop.

"Hi babe" Haruichi says as he gets out of his chair and approaches his boyfriend.

"Hi Satorou" Eijun says from his seat on the table.

Satorou kisses his boyfriend sweetly, his hands holding onto the pink hair male's face as they brush their lips together. Haruichi sighs happily into the kiss before breaking it and leaning his forehead towards his boyfriend's.

"How was class?" Haruichi asks, a loving smile appearing on his face as he pulls out from his touch and leans his back against the counter.

"It was fine. Looks like a slow day" Satorou states, eyeing the empty coffee shop besides them.

"Yeah, not many customers came since you left for your class. So Eijun and I became friends and really got to know each other" Haruichi tells his boyfriend.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Eijun for taking the closing shift on Friday"

"Don't mention it. Actually just wondering why don't you guys you know… tonight, since I'm also closing tonight" Eijun declares.

"We both have tests to study for tonight" Haruichi says before chuckling.

The door jingles and everyone turns to look at the customer who happens to be a blonde male from yesterday.

"Hey, I thought you were going to stop by after my shift to study?"Eijun asks as the blonde walks towards the trio.

"I was but I got off work early today and I thought 'Hey, might as well hang with Eijun till he gets off work'" Mei says as he stands in front of Eijun still sitting at a table.

Eijun smiles up at him. "Okay but remember I'm still at work so we might not be talking to you as much as you want"

Mei chuckles. " I know that. I don't mind but it doesn't look like you guys are working right now. Why is that?"

Eijun laughs. "Well. It's been pretty slow so we are just killing time."

"I see. So that means we can just chat." Mei says as he sits himself across the brunette.

Eijun smiles. "I guess we can."

As the hours passed by no have customers have stopped at the shop. Eijun and Mei ended up talking the whole time while Satorou and Haruichi were having a heavy make out session in the back room.

"I still can't believe that were also the ace of the your high school's baseball team" Mei says with a wide smile.

"Can't believe that I never got the chance to face you" Eijun states, smiling widely back at him.

Mei checks his watch. The time says 8:35 pm. "Woah. We've been talking for more than three hours now". He laughs. "And we could've used that time to study for tomorrow's test"

"Oh you're right we should have. We still still have the rest of the night. We must ace this test. You brought your book right? We can get started now since it seems to me that no one is coming for the rest of the night" Eijun states before getting out of his seat to grab his backpack from behind the counter.

The door then jingles causing a shuffle and muffled voices to make noise in the back room. Eijun looks up to see Miyuki and Kuramochi walk in, happily linked by the arms and smiling.

"Guess I spoke too soon" Eijun says to Mei before going back behind the counter to stand at the register.

"Hey Eijun" Miyuki says with a smile

"Hi Kazuya. Kuramochi-san. How can I help you two tonight?"

"Hmm" He wonders before looking at his boyfriend. "What do you want Youichi?"

"Something warm and with a lot of whipped cream" Kuramochi says before smiling widely at his boyfriend.

Miyuki kisses his cheek and smiles. He then returns his attention to Eijun.

"We'll have two hot chocolates with marshmallows one with.. "

"One with extra whipped cream and one without!" Eijun says smiling at them.

"Yeah" Miyuki says with a smile. Kuramochi had a possessive hold on Miyuki as he eyes Eijun warily.

Eijun notices the look he gets from Kuramochi but he ignores it. "Okay. Anything else?"

"No that will be all" Miyuki says as he starts to grab his wallet from his coat pocket.

Kuramochi stops him. "No, I got it Kazuya. Let me pay"

"It's okay I got it Youichi" Miyuki says with a smile taking out his card from his wallet.

"No, I insist. Let me pay" Kuramochi grabbing the card before Miyuki can hand it to Eijun.

"I'll pay. You paid for dinner remember" Miyuki states.

"But you paid for the movie and the popcorn. Please let me pay." Kuramochi says giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Miyuki sighs. "Fine, fine! You win. You can pay if it makes you happy."

Kuramochi smiles before kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "You're the best." He then turns to Eijun. "How much is it?"

Eijun who was waiting patiently for them to decide to pay, and was tapping his fingers against the counters stops and smiles. "The total will be $6.50"

Kuramochi grabs out his wallet, handing his boyfriend back his card and pulls out the exact change before giving it to Eijun.

The brunette at the register takes it with a smile. "I'll call your names over when they're ready" he states.

"Thanks Eijun" Miyuki says before he and his boyfriend walk to their usual table by the window near the door.

Eijun starts to boil the water. He eyes Mei who is at another table already reading their book and taking more notes. He then goes to the back room to get the chocolate mix. He is shocked to what he sees, Haruichi is under Satorou heavily making out.

"Guys? Really?" Eijun states as he tries to cover his eyes with his hands.

The pair breaks apart in shock. A satisfied smile appears on Satorou's face. Haruichi is completely dazed. He shakes out of it though before he stares at Eijun. "Hey, my brother said no sex in the back room. He never banned us from making out. So can you leave now, Ei-chan?"

"Yeah, fine, I will. Just hand me the chocolate mix. Also both your shifts is going to end in ten minutes"

Haruichi stares at his boyfriend and quirks an eyebrow. "5 more minutes?"

Satorou grins at his boyfriend before handing Eijun the chocolate mix from the shelf he is leaning on. Haruichi shoos him out of the back room.

Just as he goes back outside the water finishes boiling so he pours it into two mugs. He then adds the mix and stirs it before adding the marshmallows. He then adds a lot of whipped cream in one mug while not adding any to the other. He then calls out their names and order and Miyuki comes up to pick it up.

"Thanks Eijun" he says with a smile before taking the mugs to the table where his boyfriend is waiting.

Eijun again has a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. Eijun goes back to sit across from the blonde male, holding his textbook in one arm.

Approximately four minutes passes by before Haruichi comes out of the back room disheveled and happy. Satorou follows after him just as disheveled.

Eijun laughs out loud at their state. " You guys look ridiculous" he calls out to them.

Haruichi who is trying to tame his hair glares at Eijun. "Oh shut up Ei-chan!"

Satorou wraps his arms around Haruichi's waist from behind and rests his chin on his shoulder. "Let's go home Haru-chan" he says with smile.

Haruichi turns his head towards him and kisses his cheek briefly before pulling out of his arms to take off his apron. "Yeah, we're heading out Eijun. You got it covered right?"

"Yeah yeah, I got it" Eijun calls out to them before looking back at his book.

Haruichi helps Satorou take off his apron. After a few minutes they are finally ready to leave.

Haruichi holds Satorou's hands as he pulls him towards the door. "Bye Eijun. Bye everyone else" he states.

Satorou smirks as he spots the couple near the window. He pulls out his phone with the hand that isn't holding Haruichi's and sends a quick text.

Just as the pair leaves the shop Eijun receives a text message.

_I bet you two dollars that the couple won't be happy tomorrow.- S.F._

Eijun stares at his phone in shock before typing out a quick reply.

_What?- E.S._

_Well don't you think that they will be happy tomorrow? -S.F._

_Well yeah. - E.S._

_Then you got nothing to lose. - S.F._

_Fine. I'll bet two dollars that they will be happy tomorrow-E.S._

_Deal. See you tomorrow- S.F._

Eijun puts his phone back in his pocket before going back to studying with Mei.

At precisely 9:58pm Eijun tells the couple who were still laughing and talking with each other, exchanging kisses and holding hands across the table that the shop will be closing soon. The pair then gets up and leaves hand in hand.

Eijun clears the table before getting ready to close the shop except the table that they were studying at. Mei also helps stack the chairs on top of the table. After cleaning up Eijun and Mei study for another two hours. The pair then walks home together.

The next morning Eijun arrives at the shop early since he has to set up this Thursday morning. He yawns as he goes to the counter to put on his apron, take off his coat and start the day. He does everything more slowly since he is pretty tired from not having enough sleep last night and having to wake up early for work. After 30 minutes Haruichi and Satorou walks into the shop hand in hand. The pair greets the brunette who gives him a tired "Hi"

"Ei-chan? You seem really tired. Didn't get enough sleep did you?" Haruichi asks, a look of concern on his face.

"No. I didn't. We stayed up till one am studying an I didn't get home till two. Then had to wake up by 4 to get here"

"Ei-chan you're crazy. You should have called in sick. You still have a test today remember. You need your rest. You should just go back home and sleep" Haruichi states.

Eijun yawns again and shakes his head at the pink hair male. "I can't afford to miss work Haruicchi. I'm a college student you know"

Haruichi sighs. "Fine. I'll let you nap for an hour or two in the back room and I'll wake you up later okay?"

Eijun smiles at him and nods his head. He yawns. "Thanks Haruicchi. I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah. It's fine. You have to be rested for your test Ei-chan. Or all the studying will go to waste" Haruichi states before basically forcing the brunette towards the backroom to rest his head.

Eijun sluggishly finds a spot to nap on top of some boxes. Within a few minutes he is already snoring. Satorou rolls his eyes at the brunette before staring at his boyfriend.

"He's quite insane. He always tires himself out doesn't he?" Haruichi says with a smile as he stares at his sleeping friend.

Satorou just smiles and nods his head before returning to making the day's rolls.

Eijun is awaken by Haruichi at 1:15pm. He let him sleep till an hour before his class giving him a seven hour rest.

"Hey. Had a nice nap Ei-chan?" Haruichi asks with a smile after shaking the brunette's shoulder to wake him.

Eijun turns his head and blinks his eyes open. He rubs his eyes before opening them fully. "Yeah, I did. What time is it?"

"1:16pm now" Haruichi states.

Eijun gets up from his napping place and stretches out his limbs. He yawns. "Thanks Haruicchi for letting me rest here and not have to lose pay for day off work" Eijun says with a wide smile.

Haruichi chuckles. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for Ei-chan"

During the past 45 minutes Eijun takes the register and lets Haruichi have a long break for repayment for letting him sleep on the job.

At 2:05pm Mei walks in with a smile. He spots the brunette at the counter. He smiles up at him "You ready to go Eijun? And did you get enough sleep last night. I kind of felt bad for keeping you up so late"

Eijun smiles back. "Hey Mei. Yeah I'm just about ready. Just have to get my stuff. And don't worry about it. My co-worker let me sleep on the job"

"Oh. That's great. So you ready to beat this test then?" Mei asks with a wide smile.

Eijun nods at him and gives him a thumbs up. "Definitely" he says before he starts to get his things together.

Mei chuckles before waiting Eijun to get ready. When he is ready they both walk towards the door.

"Bye Haruicchi. Bye Satorou. I'll be back later and don't worry Haruicchi. I'll be back in time so you won't have to be late for your class" Eijun says with a smile.

Haruichi smiles and waves. "Cya later Ei-chan"

The pair of boys then walks out the door.

Hours later the pair returns to the shop. They come to the shop an hour earlier than they usually do since they didn't have lecture after the test so they could leave right after.

"You're back early Ei-chan" Haruichi says as the brunette walks into the shop with the blonde in tow at 4:15pm.

"Yeah, we finished the test early. It wasn't easy but it wasn't hard either. l took my time triple checking my answers" Eijun declares as he puts his backpack on his counter and sighs.

"At least you're done. I still have my test in two hours" Haruichi says before he sighs.

"You'll do fine. Haruicchi" Eijun says with a smile.

"Yeah yeah.I just want it to be over with. You're lucky" Haruichi says before sighing again.

Eijun chuckles. " It will be over with before you know it Haruicchi"

"I know but I hate waiting." Haruichi states as he places his hands on the counter and stare at the brunette.

"Why is that Haruicchi? I always been wondering why you're so impatient" Eijun says as he stares back at the pink hair male.

Hearing this statement Satorou walks out from the backroom.

Haruichi is tensed up a look of sudden fear appearing on his face. Satorou seeing his boyfriend in this state comes up and places his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Haru-chan. I'm here and I'm okay."

Haruichi turns to look at his boyfriend. He stares at him with a look of relief and sadness before curling up in his chest and sobbing. "I ..I..I never want to lose you again Satorou" Haruichi stutters out, tears rushing down his face.

Eijun was shock and so confused. He didn't know why Haruichi was crying and he didn't know how to react.

Satorou hugs his boyfriend before glaring at Eijun. "Thanks Eijun" he states bluntly.

Haruichi pulls out of the hug. "No. No. It's.. n..not his fault. He d...didn't .. any better." Haruichi stutters out.

"You don't have to tell him Haru-chan. He doesn't need to know" Satorou states.

Eijun again is confused because didn't Satorou say that he didn't know why the pink hair male was impatient.

Mei who was watching this all going on decides that maybe he should leave. "Um. I think I'm gonna go. So see you later Eijun" Mei states before heading towards the door.

"Okay. I'll see you later Mei" Eijun says . The blonde then walks out the shop. Eijun then returns his attention back to his co-workers. He was still confused.

"Look guys. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry Haruicchi. I just wanted to know why. But if you don't want to tell me then I'm not going to force you" Eijun states.

Haruichi nods his head. "Thank you Ei-chan. Just give me some time. It's just.. still so painful to remember."

Satorou looks sadly at his boyfriend. "It will be okay Haru-chan. I'm here now. "

Haruichi smiles sadly at him. "I know and I'm glad you are."

"Well I think we should head back to work" Eijun says with a smile. He wants to break the sad atmosphere in the air.

Haruichi chuckles softly. "Yeah, you're right Ei-chan. Let's get back to work"

Satorou smiles, glad that his boyfriend smiling again. He'll have to thank Eijun for that.

The trio continue the rest of the hour before Haruichi has to go to class as usual.

Like clockwork Miyuki and Kuramochi stroll into the shop at 6:15pm.

Satorou shoves Eijun's shoulder. "You remember our bet right, Eijun?"

Eijun glares at him. "Yeah I do. And you're going to owe me two dollars."

Satorou smirks. "I doubt that. Look."

Eijun does just that and he sees that the pair weren't as happy as they were the day before. Kuramochi was on the phone and Miyuki was waiting for him to finish the call before they can order their drinks. They were still by the door.

Eijun waves to the brunette and smiles at him. Miyuki just nods his head at him before returning his attention back to his boyfriend.

Eijun doesn't know why but he is disappointed that he doesn't get the usual smile from the brunette with the glasses.

Around 8pm the couple were arguing, basically yelling at each other catching everyone who was in the shop's attention.

"What the hell Youichi? You tell me you want to hang out tonight and have a date night And you don't even speak one word to me" MIyuki yells.

"What the hell am I suppose to do? Hang up on an important business call. My boss would kill me if I lose this deal" Kuramochi yells back.

"I don't fucking care. I took time off my work to be with you Youichi. And you're being a complete ass"

"Me an ass? You're the one being the ass. This is my job dammit."

"If you knew you were going to have an important call. Then why the hell did you even ask me out?!"

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend. You idiot. I didn't think the call would take this damn long"

Satorou walks out the back room just as the pair starts yelling. Eijun wasn't sure if he should butt in and stop them and tell they must leave.

Satorou smirks before shoving the brunette's shoulder, catching his attention. Eijun glares at him before handing him two dollars and walking towards the table to stop it before they causes more of a scene.


	3. Tough Love

**A/N: guestreviewer. I can only have 4 characters up as characters on this site. Miyusawa is the main pairing but obviously they're not together now. They will get there. Since I can't list all the pairings and characters in this story I decided to just put Eijun and Kazuya as the main pairing since they're the main pairing of this fic. There is nothing more to it than that. But anyways here are the pairings so far in this fic Kuramiyu and Furuharu. There will be more later on. Side note I like spelling name "Satoru"'s name as "Satorou" It's just a preference. I know its spelled wrong so no need to point it out. If you don't like it ...sorry but..yeah that's just how I write his name. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

Friday morning came the next day and Eijun enters the coffee shop at 6:15am. He smiled at his co-workers who were up and working already.

"Morning Haruicchi. Morning Satorou." Eijun says as he walks towards the counter and replaces his worn out jacket with his apron.

"Good Morning Ei-Chan. I have two things to tell you. First, we lasted till today for rolls because we didn't have to make that many on Wednesday since it was so slow, and second, my brother says that apparently now it's company policy to not use cell phones during working hours. In an event of emergency use the emergency phone in the backroom. Yeah.. its pretty stupid but he is real strict on rules like that. Just thought I let you know." Haruichi states as he unlocks the register.

"That's great about the dough. And really? Meaning we can't have cell phones at all?" Eijun says as he places his backpack on the counter and unzips it, trying to see if his phone is inside.

"Yeah, I actually left mine at home since I won't need it," Haruichi states.

Eijun zips back up his backpack after searching and coming up empty. "Well, I guess I left mine at home too" he says before placing his backpack back underneath the counter.

"So we're still up for tomorrow, right?" Haruichi asks.

Eijun chuckles. "Yeah, definitely."

"What's going on tomorrow?" Satorou asks as he walks out from the back room.

The pair of boys turns around to face the black hair male.

"Oh, just bonding time between me and Ei-chan!" Haruichi states with a smile, eyeing Eijun as if to tell him 'If you tell him anything I'll murder you'.

Eijun catches on and smiles a little too widely than he usually does. "Yeah, we're just hanging out between us friends," he says as he pats Haruichi's back a little too harshly, really over exaggerating his movements.

Satorou eyes them warily, unsure of whether to believe them or not. "Whatever, Haru-chan just remember you're closing tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah, I know, we won't take that long!" Haruichi says with a smile.

"The shop opens at 11 tomorrow anyways so we'll probably hang before work." Eijun states before walking to the door to switch the sign.

"Oh that's right, I'm totally sleeping in tomorrow!" Satorou says as he yawns, still tired. He really hates waking up early.

Haruichi goes towards him and kisses his cheek.

"What was that for?" Satorou asks.

"Nothing, you just looked adorable!" Haruichi says with a smile.

Eijun gags. "You guys are too sweet its sickening,"

Satorou gave him a glare and Haruichi just smiled with a blush.

Around 10:30am the shop was pretty busy, so Eijun didn't initially see Miyuki as he came in with a laptop and a beanie on his head. He was surprised to see him when he showed up behind a very tall customer.

"Good morning Eijun!" Miyuki says with a smile.

"Oh, morning Kazuya! You usually don't come around this time, what a surprise. What can I get you today?" Eijun states.

"Oh yeah, I decided to try something different. Change of scenery from working at home. Anyways just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus last night. Thanks for you know… handling it the way you did."

"It's no big deal, my grandpa and dad used to always fight and it was always me or my mom who had to stop it… Just you know.. what I did….yeah...that's what I learned from my mom… and well… I… had to calm everything down before you cause more of a scene and disturb the customers." Eijun stumbles with his words as he tries to avert Miyuki's gaze

"Yeah, thanks... I promise it won't happen again… as long Youichi doesn't be an ass, that is!" Miyuki says with a chuckle.

Eijun was kind of getting uncomfortable with the conversation. He was still embarrassed from how he handled the situation last night. "Anyways, what can I get you today Kazuya?" Eijun asks, trying to change the subject, his cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

Miyuki just smiles. "Oh, since I'm alone today and have a lot of work to do I'll have one espresso and a roll please."

"Okay coming right up! That will be $3.75!" Eijun says a little too quickly, really not wanting to recall last night's events after looking at Miyuki's face and get this conversation over with.

Miyuki pulls out a five dollar bill from his pocket and hands it to him. Eijun takes it and starts opening the register to give him his change.

"Don't worry about it. Keep the change, it's a tip." Miyuki says with a smile.

"You sure? It's about a 2 dollar tip almost as much as your order, I mean here just let me give you the ch-"

"Really, Eijun. Keep the change, I hate having change that's why I usually use my card but I forgot it at home, so just keep it. It's fine!"

"Oh okay then, thanks!" Eijun says with a smile.

"No problem." Miyuki says before walking to his usual table by the window that thankfully wasn't occupied.

As Eijun starts to make both customer's drinks, memories of last night's events flashes to his head.

_"You're just fucking inconsiderate, Youichi! I can't believe I wasted my time being here with you!" Miyuki yells at his boyfriend poking his chest violently._

_"Are you fucking serious right now? Kazuya, how could say such a thing? You're the one who is being inconsiderate! Do you not know how fucking of an ass of a thing you just said right now?" Kuramochi yells back angrily trying to shove his boyfriend's chest away from him._

_Unbeknownst by the couple Eijun was already behind them. Before Miyuki could yell back his retort a sharp pain came from the side of his head. Eijun had pulled on both on the pair's ears._

_"You guys are grown men! Dammit! Stop acting like toddlers and start acting like adults! Now stop fighting!" Eijun raises his voice at the pair, shocking not only the couple but everyone at the coffee shop at the time._

_The couple who were wincing in pain begged for mercy ._

_"ow ow ow! Please let go! This fucking hurts!" Kuramochi yells._

_"Owwwwwwww!" Miyuki yells._

_"I'll release you if you guys promise that you'll stop fighting. You guys are causing a scene!"_

_"Okay okay, just please let go dammit" Kuramochi stammers out._

_"Yes, we promise. Just let go!" Miyuki states._

_Eijun releases his hold on their ears. He then crosses his arms, "Now say you're sorry!" he demands._

_Kuramochi and Miyuki look at him as if he was crazy._

_Eijun glares at them causing them to wince._

_"Sorry…" they both mutter._

_"Good. Now if you must fight please leave. Have a good night" Eijun says in an irritated tone before turning his back on them and walking back to the counter._

_Satorou who was watching the whole scene was laughing his ass off behind the counter._

_Other than the laughter the whole coffee shop was in stunned silence. Eijun turned his head around giving everyone a glare and everyone returned to what they were doing before the fight happened. Eijun then returns his gaze back at the black hair male who was cracking up._

_"What's so funny?" Eijun asks in confusion._

_"You... just…" Satorou says before again cracking up, "You… just.. sounded like my mom when she gets angry at me right there!" he states before laughing so hard that he was holding his sides and could hardly breathe._

_Eijun cheeks flushed bright red._

"I still can't believe you did that last night Eijun," Satorou says as he pats the brunette's back, shaking him out of his reverie.

Eijun turns his head to glare at the male, "Oh, shut up!" he states before blushing again.

"Did what last night? What happened?" Haruichi asks after coming out of the bathroom.

Satorou smirks, "He stopped Miyuki and Kuramochi's argument by pulling on their ears and yelling at them, it was hilarious!"

Eijun continues to glare at him, "It was not, I was trying to stop them and that's how my mom taught me how to stop my dad and my grandpa when they are arguing. And.. can we just stop talking about this please?"

"They were arguing? But they were so happy the day before yesterday!" Haruichi states.

"Couples fight, so what?" Eijun states.

"That's not true. Satorou and I don't argue" Haruichi says proudly.

"Yeah," Satorou says with a smile.

Eijun rolls his eyes "Yeah, sure" he says sarcastically.

"No seriously Ei-chan, we don't ever fight. Right Satorou? We always work together. Like how I clean the litter box, and how he feeds the cats." Haruichi states with a smile

"Ye-..oh..crap!" Satorou starts to say before realizing that he didn't do that.

"You didn't feed the cats?" Haruichi questions in shock.

"Um..about that...yeah..no.." Satorou says as he rubs the back of his head nervously.

"Are you telling me that the cats are going to be alone for more than 8 hours with no food?" Haruichi starts to raise his voice.

"Uh…" Satorou says as he starts to back away into the back room. "sorry.."

"Dammit Satorou! I swear to god you only had one responsibility and you can't even do that?" Haruichi yells.

Eijun rolls his eyes at the scene.

_And they said they don't fight. Yeah right._

The next few hours went on as normal. Haruichi managed to convince Satorou to go back to their apartment to feed their cats. It was now twelve thirty in the afternoon and surprisingly Miyuki was still at his table working diligently on his laptop. He took sips of his drink and bites of his roll every so often. He had headphones in his ears so the ambient noises won't distract him.

Eijun watched him as Miyuki sighed, took off his headphones and closed his laptop. He then stretched out his limbs.

"Finished with your work?" Eijun asks as he was cleaning the table next to Miyuki's.

Miyuki shook his head, "Nah, I just think I need a break. Have a few minutes?"

Eijun looks at him then looks around the coffee shop and sees that they weren't busy and his co-workers were behind the counter chatting amongst themselves. He then smiles back at the male. "Sure, I can spare a few minutes. Let me just put this away!" he says as he gestures to the mug in his hand.

Miyuki nods his head at him and smiles. Eijun then turns around and leaves to put the mug away.

As he goes towards the back room to put the mug in the sink his co-workers follow him and watch him closely.

Eijun who was uncomfortable with their gazes turns to them and raises an eyebrow. "What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"You do know he's taken right?" Satorou says with a smirk.

Eijun widens his eyes in shock, "What? Of course I know that. What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just making sure you know so you don't... you know... ruin their relationship.." Satorou says as he pats his back and goes back outside.

Haruichi glares at his boyfriend's disappearing figure before staring back at Eijun, "Don't mind him, Ei-chan. He's just messing with you, I know you would never do such a thing but you know..just be careful.."

"Huh? You guys are both insane. I don't even think of him like that, I hardly even know him! I'll be going now.." Eijun states before leaving the back room and walking towards Miyuki's table.

"Sorry for making you wait. So what do want to chat about?" Eijun asks as he seats himself across from the brunette wearing glasses.

"I'd like to know more about you. I mean you always have to work before we can really talk" Miyuki states with a smile, "Just something about you interests me for some reason. I just don't know why."

Eijun struggles to hide his blush. "Uh.. okay then. What more do you want to know about me?"

"Hmm. Do you have a girlfriend?" Miyuki says with a knowing smile, his glasses gleaming.

Eijun's blush immediately fades. "No" he states bluntly.

"Geez, no need to sound so harsh. I was just asking a question"

Eijun sighs. "I didn't mean it to be harsh….I just don't date girls"

"Really? Just haven't found the right one yet?" Miyuki says as he quirks his eyebrow at the brunette.

"No, more like I'm not into them. They're just not my type." Eijun states.

"Oh…..ohhhhhhhhhhh. No way! I never would have guessed that you're gay" Miyuki says before chuckling.

Eijun looks at him blankly. "People always say that to me, I still don't understand why they do. I mean sure I don't blatantly show that I am but still its kind of irritating"

Miyuki chuckles again. "You just have that sort of vibe to you. I mean you're pretty good looking and I see many girls smile at you and I bet they're thinking you're cute, which I would have to agree."

Eijun again starts to blush, "Eh?"

"What a guy can't think another guy is attractive?" Miyuki says more as a statement rather than a question while smirking.

"But you have a boyfriend" Eijun says pointedly.

"And your point? It's not like I'd cheat on him with you...no offense."

"None taken, but aren't people only supposed to find the one you love attractive?"

"What? Since when is that a rule? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Miyuki states bluntly.

"I don't know. I never dated anyone before. It's just what they say in movies I've seen. 'The only beauty I see is you' or 'You're the most beautiful person in the whole world '. I just assumed that's just how it supposed to be."

Miyuki laughs. "Oi! Okay now that is stupidest thing I ever heard. And what do you mean 'how its supposed to be'?"

Eijun sighs. "Being in love."

"Wait let's backtrack, did you say you never dated anyone before?"

"Yes, why is that so surprising? Wait, let me guess, I have that 'vibe' or whatever you called it?" Eijun says before rolling his eyes.

Miyuki laughs again. "You sure are really interesting Eijun" he states with a smile as he leans back on his chair and crosses his arms behind his neck.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself, since I've told you so many things about me already." Eijun states as he leans his arms onto the table.

"What would you like to know?" Miyuki says with a smile as he sits back up on his chair and puts his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his hands.

"Have you seen any good movies lately?"

"What? That's what you want to know about me? I thought you were going to ask something less stupid, guess I was wrong." Miyuki says with a smirk.

EIjun glares at him. "Well I haven't seen any, but I want to so thought I might as well ask. And besides if you like it then its one of your interests and thats getting to know more about you isn't it?"

"Huh?, I guess you're right. Fine, yes I have seen a good movie lately. It was The Lego Movie. Saw it two nights ago with Youichi. It was hilarious!" Miyuki says with a smile.

"Oh, I heard about that one. Maybe I should go check it out the next time I hit the theatres. So what kind of music do you like to listen to?"

"Music? Hmm, that's easy. I like punk rock and tech. How about you? I bet you are someone who likes pop."

Eijun chuckles as he rubs his the back of his head. "Actually, I like traditional music. My grandpa always played it back at the farm so I kind of got used to it."

Miyuki laughs again. "Wow, I was so off. You really are interesting, Eijun."

Eijun starts to blush. "Stop saying that. It's embarrassing."

Miyuki smiles at him. "I'll stop saying it when it stops becoming true" he says slyly.

"You really like to mess with people don't you?" Eijun stammers out.

Miyuki laughs. "Who me? Naaaaah"

Eijun crosses his arms across his chest. "You're really are a jerk, you know that?"

"I only tease people I like, Eijun"

"Eh? You like me? But you have Kuramochi-san.." Eijun stammers out, his cheeks becoming red.

"Again with that stupid implying. I already told you I'm not going to cheat on him with you. You idiot. Like I said I'm just messing with you because you are interesting."

Eijun glares at the male. "You ba-"

A ringtone fills the air. "Hold that thought, I need to take this!" Miyuki says as he takes out his cellphone from his pocket.

_"Hello? Oh hey babe. Yeah I was just talking about you. You on your lunch break? …...That sucks. Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine on your presentation…. No, I'm not home. I'm at the Batter Up Coffee Shop and Bakery. Needed a change of scenery that's why….Yes I'm getting my work done….I'm just taking a break right now. ….Youichi, you're acting like my mother. ...Yes. I ate. Geez. .. No I'm not telling you what I had….Fine, an espresso and a roll you happy?...Well yeah. I never said I ate lunch yet...Don't worry. I'll grab something to eat later. Anyways what time you get off work today?...At five? Okay want to meet at the bus station….There is only one bus station we go to, Youichi. ...Yeah its actually not that far from the coffee shop. I can meet you there but you have to call me when you get off work okay? Yea right after work. No its fine. I'll wait for you. Just call me so I know when to start walking over….. You're break is almost over soon and you haven't eaten yet? Idiot. Then go eat….. I know that but you can multitask babe…... Fine. fine, Whatever. Don't forget to call me right after work okay?... Good. I love you too. Bye Youichi"_

Miyuki then hangs up the phone and puts it back in his pocket. "Sorry about that. What were we talking about again?"

Eijun who was unwillingly listening to the conversation intently smiles at him. "You guys seem really close. How long have you guys been together?"

"Um about six months now" Miyuki states.

The door jingles and a customer walks in.

"Well, I probably should get back to work now, and you should too. It was nice chatting with you, Kazuya"

"You're probably right. I still got a lot work to do, but I do need to grab something to eat first. So I'll be back in like 20 minutes. Mind if I leave my stuff here while I go and grab something to eat?"

"If you buy me lunch. I'm starving" Eijun says with a smirk.

Miyuki rolls his eyes. "Fine. Text me what you want. I'm going to Subway. Here's my number!" he states as he grabs out a pen from his bag and writes his number on a napkin before handing it the other brunette.

"I was only kidding, but thanks" Eijun says with a smile.

Miyuki smirks. "You're protecting my life right on that laptop, the least I can to do is to buy you lunch"

Eijun smiles. "Yeah..okay" he says while again blushing. Miyuki smiles at him again before grabbing his jacket and putting it on. "I'll be back soon. See you, Eijun! And remember that's my life is in that so I'm trusting you it with it!"

Eijun mock salutes. "Yes sir."

Miyuki rolls his eyes before heading out the door.

Eijun walks to the counter to take the customer who walked in earlier order.

20 minutes later Miyuki comes back to the shop with two sandwiches and two drinks. The two have lunch together and end up chatting some more. It wasn't until around 1:30 did they both split and went back to work.

Eijun walks into back room to grab a mug when Haruichi blocks the shelf.

"Hey!" Eijun says with an annoyed look.

"What did I say about being careful, Ei-chan?"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Haruicchi?"

Haruichi gives him a stern look. "You know what I mean. Miyuki."

"What about him?"

"Ei-chan you're getting too close. You're walking on a wire right now and pretty soon you're going to be caught in a trap and bam you're done for. Don't fall for him, he's taken."

"What the hell? Who says I like a jerk like him?"

Haruichi sighs. "Just be careful Ei-chan. Unrequited love sucks, believe me."

Eijun gives his friend a glare. "I don't even like the guy that way. Geez, I only met him a couple days ago. I hardly know the guy. Now can you please move?I have a customer waiting for their coffee" he states in irritance.

Haruichi steps to the side to let the brunette grab a mug.

"Thanks, and seriously to tell you the truth I don't even know what love is" Eijun states bluntly before walking out of the back room to start making coffee.

Haruichi stood where he was, stunned.

_Has he never been in love before?_

As Eijun starts to brew a customer's drink he thinks about what Haruichi was saying.

_Can't a guy be friendly with someone without liking them like that? I mean seriously this isn't middle school. Miyuki is just someone I met who has a boyfriend. I don't and can't think of him like that. Haruichi and Satorou are both insane to think that I like a guy who likes to tease people for fun._

Eijun was literally grumbling and lost in his mind that he didn't even notice Mei walk into the shop. The blonde male was trying to get his attention but it didn't seem like Eijun was aware that he was there. It wasn't until Mei snapped his fingers in front of him did Eijun wake up.

"You okay, Eijun?"

"Mei? When did you get here?" Eijun states.

"About two minutes ago. You didn't see me since you were lost in thought. What were you thinking about, Eijun?" Mei questions.

"Nothing important. Anyways what are you doing here Mei?"

"Can't a guy order coffee in the middle of the day?" Mei says with a smile.

Eijun calls out the other customer's order and the girl comes to pick her drink.

"Well yeah, but you usually come before class or in the evenings so this is a surprise." Eijun states.

"I didn't mean to surprise you … actually that's a lie. I came here to ask you something," Mei says with a smile.

"Really? What is it?" Eijun asks as he returns a smile

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and a bunch of my friends tonight to watch The Lego Movie."

"Sure I'd love to go t-"

"Eijun aren't you suppose to close tonight? Remember?" Haruichi who was wiping down a table nearby asks as he gives him a 'you better remember or I'll kill you' look.

"What? Oh right. I forgot about that. Sorry Mei. I can't tonight"

"Oh.. okay maybe another time then" Mei says while giving a slight frown.

"Yeah definitely. Anyways… what can I get you today?"

"Huh?" Mei asks in confusion

"Mei, you're in line and there is like two customers behind you," Eijun says with a smile.

"Oh right, forgot about that. I'll have a vanilla latte with no whipped cream then"

"Coming right up. That will be 3.25$"

Mei hands him the exact amount before going to the other side of the counter to let the customers order. He watches Eijun as he takes the other's orders and admires his face. Haruichi smirks as he watches from the sidelines. He then walks up to the blonde male.

"Hey, we haven't really introduce each other yet. I'm Kominato Haruichi. Your name is Narumiya Mei right?" Haruichi states as he hold out his hand in front of him.

The blonde male was completely caught off guard. His attention was fully on the brunette working the register. He startles before staring back at the pink male.

"Yeah, that's my name. It's a pleasure meeting you Kominato. By the way, feel free to just call me Mei" the blonde states as he takes the offered hand and shakes it.

"Oh you can call me Haruichi. I have a brother who is my boss so it gets confusing when we're both called 'Kominato" Haruichi says before chuckling.

"Haruichi. Okay, got it" Mei says with a smile.

"So I can tell that you're attracted to Ei-chan" Haruichi says with a smirk.

"Huh?..What. .What are you talking about?" Mei stutters out, his cheeks blushing red.

Haruichi just gives him a look that says 'really?'

Mei sighs. "Is it obvious?"

"Seeing by the way you were staring at him earlier, yes. But don't worry I don't think Ei-chan knows. You do like him right?" Haruichi asks.

"I guess…" Mei replies.

"Vanilla Latte for Mei" Eijun calls out.

Mei looks towards the other side of the counter where Eijun was grinning widely and holding out his drink and looking absolutely charming according to the blonde.

Mei blushes and smiles to himself before turning back to the pink hair male. "Yeah, I think I do like him" he says before walking over to the other side to retrieve his drink.

Haruichi smiles before glaring at the brunette wearing glasses across the coffee shop.

"I know that it's ultimately your choice Eijun but I hope you choose right" Haruichi mutters to himself.

"His idea of the right choice and your idea of the right choice are totally different Haru-chan" Satorou says as he walks out the back room.

Haruichi startles. "Don't do that! You scared me you jerk!"

Satarou wraps his arms around his boyfriend's waist from behind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Haruichi grumbles but then turns his head to kiss Satorou's cheek. "You're forgiven".

Satorou smiles. "I was saying, I doubt Eijun even knows what the right choice is."

Haruichi eyes Eijun and Mei then stares back at Miyuki. "Still, he better choose who he really loves."

"It's still too early to tell but let's make a bet" Satorou says with a smirk.

"A bet?" Haruichi questions.

"Yes to see who Eijun ultimately ends up with," Satorou says as he eyes the trio.

"What do you mean by that? You mean his soul mate?" Haruichi asks as he looks up at his boyfriend.

"Yes Haru-chan. Who he ends up with, let's make a bet!" Satorou states as he stares down back at him.

"What's the wager?" Haruichi says with a smirk as he eyes the trio.

"If I win you just owe me two dollars and the satisfaction of proving you wrong and if you win well that's up to you.." Satorou states as he eyes the trio

"If I win I want you to do all the chores for a month!" Haruichi says with a smile and he stares back at his boyfriend.

Satorou turns his head and smiles back. "Deal" he says as he unravels his arms around Haruichi and holds out a hand.

"Deal." Haruichi says before turning his body in order to shake hands with his boyfriend.

The rest of the day went on as usual. It was now 5:10pm. Mei didn't stay long since he had to meet up with his friends before they went to the movie. Miyuki was still at the coffee shop. He had been working on his laptop but as of right now he has been staring at his phone. Eijun was helping out a customer with their order, Haruichi was wiping down tables and Satorou was washing dirty mugs and pastry dishes in the back room.

Miyuki stared at his phone and notices that it's battery is halfway charged. He puts it down and looks for his charger in his laptop bag. "Dammit! I didn't bring my phone charger" he mutters to himself. He stares back at his phone. It's 5:12pm now.

_You better call me, Youichi. He thinks to himself before putting down his phone and opening back his laptop._

20 minutes passes by and Miyuki hasn't received a call from his boyfriend. He picks up his phone and dials his number.

_"This is Kuramochi Youichi. I'm sorry that I can't come to the phone right now as I am busy with another call or having trouble finding my phone. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks"_

Miyuki hangs up and dials the number again. He gets the same result. "What the hell? Pick up your phone Youichi!" he says to himself in anger. He dials the number three more times before deciding to leave a message. "Youichi, where are you? You're suppose to call me remember? You ass! Call me back" Miyuki basically yells into his phone.

Eijun looks over and casts a worried glance at the brunette before returning to help another customer. Haruichi glances over and rolls his eyes.

"I swear to god. Answer your damn phone. Dammit Youichi! Call me back" Miyuki yells into his phone before closing it and slamming it down on the table. He takes a huge breath before checking the time on his laptop, 5:37pm. He sighs again before opening his phone to check his battery. It is a little less than halfway now.

Eijun who is finished helping customers walks over to the table. "Is everything alright Kazuya?" he asks in concern.

Miyuki looks up from his phone to stare at the brunette. "He was suppose to call me over thirty minutes ago."

Eijun gives him a small smile. "Maybe his phone died and he's waiting for you at the station right now."

Miyuki eyes widen. "You're right, why didn't I think of that? I'll go check right now. Mind if I leave my stuff here while I check?"

Eijun chuckles. "Sure go ahead. I'll watch your stuff."

"Thanks Eijun" Miyuki then hastily gets out of his chair, puts on his jacket and speed walks out the door with his phone in his hand.

It was now 6:45p.m and Miyuki hasn't come back. The brunette smiles.

_Bet he found Kuramochi-san and they're on their way home now. He probably just forgot his stuff._

Eijun then walks over to table that holds Miyuki's belongings to pack everything up and store it behind the counter. Just as he reaches the table the door flies open as Miyuki rushes in out of breathe.

Eijun eyes widen in shock. "What happened?" he asks as he goes to the panting brunette.

"He wasn't there. I stayed for like an hour but then my phone died, so I ran back" Miyuki says in a rush. He continues panting. "Does anyone have a phone I can borrow?" he stammers out still out of breathe. The only people in the shop besides him were the three workers.

"I left my phone at my apartment since we're not supposed to use our phones during work" Haruichi states.

"Same here." Satorou says.

Miyuki turns to Eijun. The brunette smiles sadly. "I did too. But Haruicchi isn't there a phone in the back room we're supposed to use during emergencies?"

"Yeah but that phone hasn't been working for years." Haruichi says giving Miyuki a sorry look.

Miyuki groans in irritation, exasperated. "Does anyone know where there is a pay phone at least or some where there is a phone?"

"I know there is a pay phone on the corner down the street. It's right across from a bar I believe." Haruichi states.

"Thanks" Miyuki says before going to his table to look for his wallet. When he grabs his wallet he finds that he has no change. He groans before looking back at the three workers who were all standing by the counter. "Does any one of you have change. I'll swear to pay you back please" Miyuki says, desperation heard in his voice.

Eijun instantly grabs some change from his tip pocket and hands it over to the brunette. "Here, take it" he says.

Miyuki takes it and gives him a grateful smile before rushing out the door.

"Well I think they're having problems" Satorou states bluntly. Haruichi chuckles. Eijun gives them both a glare. They all then return to back to work.

It's now 7:02pm and Miyuki finally reaches the phone booth albeit out of breathe. Haruichi was right. It was directly across the street from a bar. Just as Miyuki was about to take the change and put it the phone his eyes widen in shock and the phone drops from his hand. Miyuki is stunned, his mouth dropped open because right across the street right in front of the bar he sees Youichi laughing and having a good time with a few other males. Miyuki could barely believe his eyes. He blinks to make sure he isn't just see things. He isn't. He then storms out of the phone booth, letting the phone swing from its station.

"What the fuck Youichi!?" Miyuki yells from across the street.

Kuramochi turns towards the voice. His eyes widen in shock. Miyuki looks both ways before storming across the street.

"Oh shit! Oh god Kazuya, I'm so sorry. My phone died before I could tell you that I was going out with my co-workers after were having so much fun that I totally forgot that I should have called you. I didn't mean to ha-"

"We're going home now" Miyuki says angrily as he pulls on his boyfriend's arm.

Kuramochi struggles to get out of his hold. "Kazuya, stop. Just let me explain, please!"

"Do you not understand how fucking worried I was? You didn't call, your fucking phone went straight to voicemail, and I even went to the fucking bus station to see if you were fucking there. And guess what? You weren't fucking there. No you were fucking here, having fun while I was worried sick. You bastard!"

"But..I" Kuramochi struggles to say, not knowing how to respond to the outburst.

"No! Don't even try to give me a damn excuse. We're going home, Now!" Miyuki demands angrily pulling on his boyfriend's arms as he drags him across the street. Kuramochi's co-workers look confused as to what to do and lets Kuramochi be taken away from them. Kuramochi feeling really bad lets himself be dragged. Miyuki keeps a strong hold on his boyfriend's wrist as he pulls him into the coffee shop. The trio looks up as they hear the door jingle. Miyuki lets go of his arm before starting to pack up his things. He was beyond angry. Kuramochi waits patiently his head down in shame as he stares at the ground. Once Miyuki packs up his things he turns to face the trio. "Thanks for watching my stuff. Sorry for the inconvenience" he states.

Eijun shakes his head. "It was no problem. Don't worry about it."

"Still thanks Eijun. Thanks guys" Miyuki states.

Eijun smiles. "No problem, Kazuya."

Miyuki gives him a small smile before again grabbing onto his boyfriend's wrist and pulling him out of the shop. Kuramochi glares at Eijun as he was being pulled away.

Once the pair leaves the shop and was out of view Satorou slams his hand on the counter shocking his co-workers. They stare at him with wide eyes.

"Dammit, I should have made another bet with Eijun. I could have won two dollars" Satorou states.

Eijun and Haruichi give him both a glare.

Satorou looks back at them. "Well it's true"

Eijun and Haruichi both roll their eyes at him before they all return back to work.

The next couple hours was really uncomfortable for Eijun because Haruichi and Satorou have literally been eye fucking each other and Eijun was caught in the middle of their gazes.

"Okay guys. That's it. I know that you guys are supposed to do the deed tonight but seriously save it for later. This is totally awkward for me seeing you guys look at each other like you want to eat each other. Please just stop for me" Eijun pleads after he slams his hands his hands on the counter to catch the pair's attention.

Haruichi who obviously was having a sexual fantasy as he stared at his boyfriend with a seductive gaze startled at the noise. As he heard Eijun rant he chuckled. "Sorry Ei-chan. It's just been so long."

Eijun sighs. "Ugh f!ine, if it keeps me seeing you guys screw each other in your mind. Just leave already geez. I can handle it from here. So please do me a favor and go"

"Ei-chan you're an angel sent from heaven I swear! Let's go Satorou." Haruichi states as he is already pulling off his apron and putting it on one of the hooks on the wall near the counter.

Satorou smirks devilishly before pulling his boyfriend for a fierce kiss. Haruichi moans as their lips touch.

"That's it. Leave now!" Eijun says as he starts pushing the pair towards the door. The two miraculously left the shop without ever breaking the kiss.

Eijun basically sighed in relief once they left the premises.

The coffee shop was slow after the pair left around 8. It is now around 9:45pm, just before closing and a blonde male walks in.

"Mei what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came back from the movie. It was good. Really funny but I think it would have been better if you came to see it with me. My friends were kind of boring"

Eijun smiles. "Still why are you here right now?"

"I remember that you were closing tonight so I just thought I should walk home with you. I figured it be safer to walk with someone during this time of night."

Eijun smiles widely. "Well thanks for coming then. I'll be glad to walk home with you. Let me clean up here and get my stuff and you can tell me more about the movie along the way."

Mei smiles back, "Okay."

After a couple minutes Eijun was now ready to leave the shop.

Mei smiles at Eijun. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah, I am. Let's go"

Eijun and Mei then leave the shop after the brunette turned off the lights, switched the sign and locked the door.


	4. The Distance Between

**A/N: Just so you all know. This fic has been posted on AO3 under the same title and my same alias: cjoycoolio. I'm only posting it on her because 1. I can and I wanted to, 2. I want to see what others think and 3. I want more people to read my story. That is all. Anyways please enjoy this chapter.**

On Saturday morning, Jan 14th, around 10:30 am, Haruichi and Eijun walked towards the coffee shop with shopping bags in their hands.

Haruichi unlocked the door and entered the shop with Eijun following in tow.

"I hope Satorou likes what I got him," Haruichi states as he puts his bag on one of the tables close by (after of course putting down the chairs that was on top of it).

"I'm just glad i found a new jacket, for cheap too" Eijun states with a smile as he pulls out the said jacket from one of his shopping bags.

"Thanks for coming with me. It was fun" Haruichi says with a smile as he pulls out a box from his shopping bag.

"No problem Haruicchi, it was fun. We should definitely hang out more often" Eijun says with a smile as he puts on his new jacket. "I still can't get over how cheap I found this jacket"

Haruichi chuckles. "Yes $15 is cheap and it is pretty cool jacket. Now are you sure he'll like this watch?" Haruichi asks as he pulls out the object from his box.

"I'm sure he'll like anything you give him because its from you" Eijun says with a smile as he pulls off his jacket and hangs it on one of the hooks that is on the wall near the counter. "Anyways, when is Satorou coming in today?"

"I just hope that he does, and he should be here around 11:15ish. That's if he doesn't oversleep." Haruichi states as he puts the watch back into it's box and places the box back into the shopping bag. He then takes his shopping bag and places it under the counter.

"Well time to get ready for work now," Eijun states before putting on his apron. Haruichi smiles and does the same.

"I just realized that today is the fourteenth..." Eijun states as he starts brew coffee.

"Yeah and so what?"

"And it's a Saturday"

"Again I don't get the point still,"

"That means yesterday was Friday the 13th"

"Oh, you're right but here in Japan we don't really believe in that superstition"

"Yeah I know it's just funny how yesterday ironically Kazuya and his boyfriend had a fight"

"That doesn't mean anything though, I mean I got lucky yesterday"

"Oh god, please don't remind me. I'm just glad you guys left early before you ended up doing it on one of the tables"

Haruichi blushes.

"Oh shut up. We wouldn't have done that"

"By the way you two were looking at each other last night I beg to differ" Eijun states bluntly.

Haruichi pouts and Eijun just chuckles and rolls his eyes. They then continue to work and open up the shop.

Around 1:30 the coffee shop was really busy.

"Eijun, two double espressos and two muffins to go." Haruichi called out from the register. Eijun who was finishing up another customer's order nods his head to the pink hair male to tell him him heard the order. Furuya was in the back washing dishes so the customers who ate in would have clean tableware.

Eijun was putting the lid on the espressos when he noticed the name on the cup that Haruichi handed to him. He smiled before putting the drinks on the counter so he could grab the muffins.

"Two double espressos and two muffins for Mei!" he called out the order.

The blonde male came over within seconds. "Thanks Eijun. I was hoping I would catch you this afternoon. This one is actually for you" he says with a smile.

Eijun eyes widen in shock. "What? You really didn't have to Mei,"

"I know, but I wanted to. So please take it or else I wasted my money," Mei states as he hands one of the drinks back to Eijun.

Eijun takes it. "Well thanks I guess."

"You're welcome. Anyways do you think you can spare some time"

"I don't know Mei, I'm really busy right n-"

"Go ahead Eijun, I got it covered."

"You sure Haruicchi?" Eijun says in shock.

"Yeah sure. I got it covered and plus you let us leave early last night, the least I can do for you is let you spare a few minutes for a quick break," Haruichi states with a smile.

"Thanks Haruicchi." Eijun says with a smile. He then walks out from behind the counter and follows Mei to a spare table near the front of the shop.

"So we're still up for tonight right, Eijun?" Mei asks once they both were seated at the table.

Eijun smiles. "Of course. I need a night out so this will be fun,"

"Yea. The club I'm taking you to is really awesome but first I'm taking you out to this burger place where we will meet the rest of my buddies and then from there we'll all head towards Strike Out, which is the name of the club" Mei explains before taking a sip of his drink.

Eijun takes a sip of his drink too. "I've heard of that place never been there though."

"Well tonight's the night you will go, with me!" Mei says with a wide smile.

Eijun chuckles. "Well thanks for inviting me, I can't wait for tonight. So you'll pick me up at 6 right?"

"Yup, 6 on the dot, so be ready" Mei states before taking another sip of his drink. He then checks his watch. "Well I gotta run an errand. I'll be back at 6, so see you then Eijun" he says before getting up from his seat.

Eijun smiles as he starts getting up from his seat. "Okay, I'll see you then Mei. Thanks again for the drink. Bye"

Mei waves with the hand carrying the bag of muffins before leaving the shop.

Eijun finishes the rest of his drink before getting back to work.

It wasn't until almost four did the shop slowed down. Eijun only noticed because the voices that crowded the shop with noise an hour ago was now only one voice. A voice he came very familiar with.

"Hi babe, we're still up for tonight right? I'm already at the coffee shop," Miyuki came in with his phone to his ear. He nods his head at Eijun who smiles at him.

"What do you mean you're canceling on me?!... Youichi, you asshole! You promised me we would go out tonight to make up for what you did last night…. You're telling me that your boss needs you tonight out of all nights? It's a Saturday night for fuck's sakes. You're supposed to have weekends off Youichi!...Of course I care about your job but when was the las-...I can't believe you… I swear this better be a big deal you're closing...Fine.. whatever.. Just try not to come home late. I'll wait up for you and we can have movie night on the couch...Yeah so don't be late okay?... Yes, I know I'm the best. Love you too. I'll see you later. Bye babe"

Miyuki hangs up his phone and pockets it. He smiles as he walks closer to the counter. "Hey Eijun."

"Hello Kazuya. What can I get you for tonight?"

Miyuki puts his finger on his chin and looks up at the menu, then he looks back at Eijun.

"Surprise me" he states.

Eijun eyes widen. "What?"

"Well, my boyfriend ditched me for work, so I'm in a crappy mood to actually think of an order. So surprise me. Just make sure there isn't any whipped cream on it"

"Uhm.. okay then." Eijun says before he puts a finger to his chin. After a minute of thinking he grins and looks back at Miyuki. "How about a Mint Chocolate Chip Frappe with caramel and peanuts?"

"Hmm? Okay. I'll have one medium of that please" Miyuki says with a smile.

"Do you want anything else?" Eijun ask with a smile.

"A brownie sounds great too."

Eijun smiles back. "Okay. That will be $5.25."

Miyuki takes out his wallet from his back pocket and takes out his card before handing it to the other brunette. Eijun slides it and hands it back.

Miyuki takes it and puts it back in his wallet and puts that back in his pocket.

"Here is your brownie. I'll let you know when your drink is ready" Eijun states.

Miyuki nods his head at him before taking his brownie and walking to his usual seat near the window and the door.

After a few minutes the drink is finally made. Eijun puts the lid and the straw in it before putting it on the counter. "One medium mint chocolate chip frappe with caramel and peanuts for Kazuya" he calls out.

Miyuki looks up from his phone and smiles at Eijun before walking over to get his drink.

"Just letting you know, I'm not too much of a fan of mint" Miyuki says with a chuckle before taking his drink of the counter.

Eijun eyes widen in shock. "You could have told me that! I would have ordered som-"

Miyuki takes a sip and his eyes widen in amazement. "But this is really good. Thanks Eijun"

Eijun starts to blush. "Well, I'm glad you like it"

Miyuki takes a long sip before smiling back at Eijun. "Seriously, this is amazing."

Eijun chuckles, his cheeks red. He rubs his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. "I actually came up with it. It's only been on the menu for a week now but no one bothers to try it," he said as he tries to avoid Miyuki's gaze.

"Really? Well you sure got talent Eijun because this drink is seriously now my new favorite" Miyuki says before taking another long sip

Eijun chuckles his cheeks still blushing. "Thanks, I guess"

A ding can be heard. Miyuki instantly grabs his phone from his pocket and looks at it.

1 New Message - Youichi/Babe

He quickly unlocks his phone and opens up the message.

Hey, Kazuya. Turns out I may be coming home late. Boss's order. I'm so sorry. You don't have to wait up for me. I'll see you in the morning. Love you - 3Y.K.

Miyuki's lips turns into a frown as he pockets his phone. He sighs sadly, his head faced to the ground.

Eijun notices the sudden change in his mood and quirks an eyebrow in concern. "Is something wrong Kazuya?" he questions.

Miyuki looks up all of the sudden, forgetting where he was for a second. He gives him a small pained smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to head home now. Thanks again for the drink" he says before starting to walk away.

Eijun, unsure of how to react, tries to call him back. "Kazuya, you know.. if you ever want to talk.. I'll be here" he offers.

Miyuki turns around giving him another pained smile. "Thanks" he says briefly before walking out the shop.

Eijun stares at his disappearing figure with a stinging in his heart. Hating the feeling of seeing Miyuki upset.

Haruichi walks up to him from behind and pats his shoulder. "You okay, Ei-chan?"

Eijun jumps in shock. He sighs when he sees its just Haruichi. "Yeah, I'm fine" he says before turning back to the door.

If I'm fine then why does my chest hurt? Eijun thinks to himself.

Haruichi sighs. "Well, okay then. Can you clean up that table over there please?"

Eijun nods his head at his friend before going to do just that.

Satorou comes out from the back room to see Eijun clean a table with his head down and not in his usual energetic or happy mood.

"What's wrong with him?" he asks as he stands next to his boyfriend by the register.

Haruichi, whose eyes were filled with concern as he watches his friend from the counter, turns to face his boyfriend. "I don't really know. He was fine this morning but then Miyuk- That jerk. He did something didn't he? I'm going to k-" Haruichi starts to say with a fierce glare appearing on his face.

"Woah Haru-chan. Don't jump to conclusions. You don't know for sure that's what happen right?"

"Well no but..."

"No 'but's' Haru-chan. Why don't you try asking him what's wrong?"

"I did and he said he was 'fine'"

"Then he's fine. Stop worrying about him"

"Does he look fine to you?" Haruichi states as he points over to where Eijun is now wiping down the table, a sad expression still on his face.

Satorou sighs. "He'll get over it eventually. Didn't you tell me that he's going to hang with that blonde guy tonight?"

"You're right, I'm sure he'll be happy by then."

"Yeah, he will be. You seriously have to stop babying him Haru-chan, he isn't you baby brother"

"Eh? But he's so cute. Have you seen him smile? It's adorable"

Satorou rolls his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to take a quick nap. Wake me up in 10 minutes"

Haruichi kisses his cheek. "Okay, will do"

Satorou then goes back into the backroom to take his quick nap.

Haruichi continues to watch Eijun clean up the table from behind the register.

Eijun who was eavesdropping on the whole conversation was actually smiling now.

Oh right. I am going to hang out with Mei tonight. That will be fun.

Haruichi smirks to himself as he sees his friend's small smile.

Someone was listening in to our conversations. At least you're happy now Ei-chan.

It was nearing six pm (5:34pm to be exact) and Eijun was getting excited and energetic.

"Totally going to have fun tonight, and it's going to be awesome" the brunette says as he dances along to the beat of the coffee beans grinding and elevator music that seems to be playing in the shop.

"What is with this playlist?" Satorou states as he watches the brunette obnoxiously twirl his boyfriend behind the counter.

Haruichi who was dizzy and confused looks at his boyfriend with a grin. "Oh right, my brother wants the shop to have a classic ambience for now on so he told me to use this playlist. I just recently got an email"

"I thought we we're not supposed to use our phones?" Satorou questions.

"We're not. I brought my laptop. I am closing tonight, and if it gets slow I'll have something to do" he states.

"Oh, alright then. Now can you please make Eijun stop dancing. He's disturbing the customers. I swear." Satorou states.

Eijun was now in fact in front of the counter dancing with the mop.

"Let him have his fun and besides, what customers?" Haruichi points out as he gestures to the completely empty room (besides them).

Satarou groans. "Fine, I'm going back in the backroom. He's hurting my eyes"

Haruichi rolls his eyes at his boyfriend before smiling back at his friend. "Ei-chan, you still have to sweep after mopping. You know that right?" he yells to grab the boys attention

Eijun looks up from what he was doing and starts to blush. "Uh..yeah.. I know that.. I'll do that soon"

I hope he wasn't watching that. That will totally be embarrassing

Haruichi chuckles. "You can continue if you want, I don't mind."

Eijun eyes widen in shock as he realizes then that he was in fact watching. His cheeks are now even more red. He then rushes to the back room to put away the mop.

I can't believe he saw that. That was so embarrassing. Thanks Kami Satorou was here and didn't see.

"Oh, you finally finished dancing? Good. Now I can go back outside without my eyes burning" Satorou says as he pats his back and goes back outside to be with his boyfriend.

If Eijun cheeks were any redder than it was right at this very moment he could easily be compared to a ripened tomato.

I hate my life right now.

The next twenty or so minutes were absolutely awkward, for Eijun at least. He literally avoided his friend's gazes and tried not to have any contact with them at all. He was still so embarrassed for what he did. It felt dreadfully long and seemed that the minutes were passing by so slowly.

Why can't it be 6 already? 4 more minutes. Why are those four minutes taking for-

"Eijun, you ready to go?"

Eijun looks up from where he was laying his head on his arms on the counter to find a blonde smiling at him.

"Mei? you're early?" Eijun says in astonishment.

Mei chuckles. "Actually, I'm right on time. Look!"

Eijun then looks up at the clock and the long hand was on the six and the short hand was on the twelve. He literally gets up from his position and starts taking off his apron. "Oh, right. Let's go then" he says with a smile.

"Oh, hey Mei." Haruichi states as he walks out the back room with his boyfriend in tow.

"Hey, Haruichi." he says with a smile. He then looks towards the other male. "Oh, I haven't met you before. Name's Mei." the blonde says as he holds out his right hand.

"Satorou" the male says as he takes the offered hand and shakes it.

Eijun sighs. "Let's go Mei" he states after putting on his new jacket.

"Well, we got to get going. Cya all around later. " Mei states as he starts heading towards the door.

"I'll see you both tomorrow. Bye guys" Eijun says, basically rushing out the door.

"Bye guys. You two have fun. Oh, and don't forget to show Mei your dance moves Ei-chan!" Haruichi states with a smile as he waves at the pair who were near the door.

Eijun's cheeks were again red.

"Dance moves? What dance m-" Mei starts to say as he chuckles

"We're leaving. Now. Bye!" Eijun says in annoyed tone before he literally drags the chuckling blonde out of the shop before anything more can be said.

Satorou chuckles. "You sounded like an embarrassing mother just then Haru-chan"

Haruichi blushes and playfully hits his boyfriend's arm. "Oh shut up, Satorou"

It was now nearing 8pm and Eijun and Mei already met up with his group of friends and were now walking downtown to Strike Out.

"And so the cat said, 'According to the dog it was ruff'" one of Mei's friends said.

"That was a stupid joke" another one of Mei's friend states.

"That wasn't even funny" Mei himself states.

"Well, Eijun thinks its hilarious" the friend who told the joke states as he points at the laughing brunette.

"The cat said and the dog said, 'Oi'" he says between fits of laughter. "That's a good one Natsu-san" he says before laughing again.

"See, I told you it was funny" Natsu states.

The rest of the group rolls their eyes at the pair. All except for Mei who was smiling at the brunette who was laughing his ass off. He chuckles to himself.

"Come on guys. It's right around the corner" another one of Mei's friends states as he points towards the place.

"Let's go Eijun" Mei says before grabbing onto the brunette's arm and dragging him down the block towards the club.

"Those two sure are cute together" Natsu states as he watches the pair run ahead of the group.

"I can see why Mei likes him" The only girl of the group states.

"Yeah, I can too."

"Now let's not let them have all the fun. Let's go!" Natsu says before running after the pair.

The rest of the group smiles at each other before following their friends down the block.

It was nearing 10pm, and the group of friends were now scattered throughout the club. Three of the seven were still dancing on the dance floor, two were making out with each other in a booth and Eijun and Mei were both heading back to the bar to get another drink.

"That was so much fun. I haven't danced like that in ages. Eijun now I understand what Haruichi was saying, you do got some moves" Mei says with a smile as they finally reach the bar.

Eijun smiles widely. "Well, what can I say? I got some pretty awesome moves"

Mei laughs. He then calls out the bartender, "Can we get two yeager shots here. Oh, and two chasers. Have it be a cola please."

"Yeager what's that?"

"It's really good. Just try it" Mei says with a smile

The bartender pours the drink into shot glasses and gives each of the boys a chaser. Mei downs his shot before quickly downing the chaser. Eijun hesitantly does the same.

"You're right. This is good" Eijun says with a smile as he slam down his shot glass. "I'll have another" he states.

Mei chuckles. "I told you so."

Eijun brings the next shot to his lips and just as he was about to pour it in his mouth something stops him, distant laughter, a laughter that he recognized from a few nights ago down at the shop. Eijun puts the drink down and turns his head towards the noise. His eyes widen in shock.

"Eijun, what's wrong?" Mei asks in concern.

Eijun blinks to make sure he isn't just seeing things. He isn't. "What the hell? That's Kuramochi-san...with another boy!"


	5. Distress and Disastrous

The next morning Eijun wakes up by his alarm. He slams his hand on the button after checking the time, 4:15am, he groaned.

"Why the hell did I go out last night when I knew I was opening the shop in the morning?" he mutters to himself as he groggily gets out of bed. His head is pounding and his throat feels dry.

_I shouldn't have drank that much but after what I did last night….I mean I shouldn't have assumed such a thing and I pissed Kuramochi-san off._

Eijun yawns as he slowly walks to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. The memories of last night flashing before his eyes as he looks in the mirror.

_"Where are you going Eijun?" Mei says as he sees the brunette stand up from the stool and starts walking._

_Eijun doesn't even reply and continues striding over towards the male he has his eyes on. Mei watches for a second before following after his friend._

_"Kuramochi-san" Eijun states in a tone that's not quite angry but getting there._

_The said boy turns his head to the voice. "You! What are you doing here?"_

_"I should be asking you the same thing," Eijun says as he glares at the other boy that's sitting next to Kuramochi._

_Kuramochi looks at him incredulously. "What?"_

_"You're cheating on Kazuya and I'm not okay with that."_

_Kuramochi eyes goes wide. "What the fuck are you talking about? This guy is my business partner!"_

_Now its Eijun's turn to look incredulous. "What?"_

_"You idiot, I'm trying to make a deal here with th- actually why am I telling you this? This is none of your fucking business."_  
_"I'm sorry, I just... I saw Kazuya really upset earlier today and seeing you happy with someone else just put a fuse in me.."_

_Kuramochi scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Look kid, stop getting so close to my boyfriend, you got that?"_

_Eijun eyes go wide in shock. "You can't tell me what to do! At least I spend time with him unlike you!"_

_Kuramochi, angry now, stands up from his chair and broadens his shoulder. "You want to say that again?"_

_Eijun glares at him. "I'm not afraid of you!"_

_"You sure about that kid? Because I can beat you to a pulp if I wanted to!"_

_"Um.. Kuramochi-san, I think I'm going to go now. Tell your boss I'm sorry but I think the deal is off," the male who Kuramochi was suppose to close the deal with states._

_Kuramochi turns to the male his eyes wide in shock. "Wait, don't go!"_

_The male then gets up, leaves a tip on the table, and starts walking towards the door._

_Kuramochi starts following him and before he gets too far he turns back to face Eijun. "You're going to regret you're alive if I lose this deal because of you!"_

Eijun spits into the sink.

_I really hope he doesn't lose the deal or I'm seriously screwed._

He then wipes his face and walks to his closet to get dressed. After he picks his outfit and dresses himself he looks at the clock on his nightstand, 4:20am, Eijun sighs.

_Still have a long day ahead of me._

Eijun puts on his new coat that he bought yesterday, picks up the keys to his apartment that are hanging by the wall near the front door before walking out of his apartment and locking the door behind him. He then pockets his keys before heading straight to the coffee shop.

He reaches the shop exactly twenty minutes later. He takes out the key for the shop from his front coat pocket and unlocks the door. He switches on the lights once he walks inside. He groans the bright lights not helping with his headache that he still has. After blinking a few times slowly his eyes finally adjust to the light. He sighs before walking towards the counter. He drops the backpack he was carrying behind the counter before taking off his jacket and placing it on one of the empty hooks by the wall. He sighs again rubbing his head with his hand before putting on his apron. As he ties it around his waist he checks the clock, 4:45am, Eijun sighs as he goes into the back room. He takes a cup out from the cabinet and pours himself a glass of water.

_I really need medicine for this headache. Maybe Haruicchi will have some. Guess I have to endure it till then._

The rest of the morning wore on as usual with the pair coming thirty minutes before the shop opened.

"Morning Ei-chan" Haruichi says with a smile as he goes behind the counter to grab his apron and put it on. Satoru yawns and immediately goes to the backroom. Eijun groans and shoots his head up from where it was lying on the counter.

"Morning Haruicchi" the brunette mutters out.

Haruichi looks at the boy with concern. "What's wrong? You don't look too well Ei-chan."

Eijun groans again. "My head hurts" he says before rolling his head so his forehead is laying against the counter.

Satorou comes back and slams his hand on the counter making a loud smacking sound before smirking to himself.

Eijun shoots up in surprise and glares at him, holding his head against his hands.

Haruichi punches his boyfriend in the arm though he was trying to hold in his laughter.

Eijun groans. "I hate you Satorou"

The black haired male smirks again as he goes to the back room once again.

Haruichi chuckles lightly. "You okay Ei-chan?"

"No, my head is killing me" Eijun says angrily. "And thanks to your dumb boyfriend, it's now worse than before".

Haruichi grabs his backpack from under the counter and opens up the front pocket. He takes a pill bottle and opens it. Taking out two pills he hands them over to the brunette.

"Here, take these, it will help. I have it for when work or school gets too stressful. Take it with water. Seriously it helps" Haruichi says.

Eijun takes the pills from other male's hand. "Thanks Haruicchi"

"No problem Ei-chan" Haruichi says with a smile. "Well I'll finish putting the chairs down from the tables and you just unlock the register okay?"

Eijun nods his head at him for an affirmation before he grabs a cup from the back room and fills it with water. He takes his pills before downing his water.

_I hope this works like he said it would._

"Well, how are my three workers doing at this time of day?" A tall pink haired male says with a smile as he walks into the shop at precisely 10:30am.

The trio who were all out behind the counter doing separate jobs all widened their eyes in surprise.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Haruichi asks incredulously.

Ryousuke chuckles as he walks over to the boys and puts the paper bag he was holding on the counter. "I came to bring you these," he states.

"Bring what?" Satorou asks warily.

The tall pink haired male pulls out three black visors with the company logo on them. The trio looks at him, then back at the visors, then back at him.

"Why did you bring us those?" Haruichi asks.

Ryousuke rolls his eyes. "Isn't it obvious Haru-chan? Its now part of your work uniform," he says as he plants a visor on his brother's head. "They're perfect!" he says before handing the other two males their visors.

Eijun and Satorou take the visors reluctantly, not wanting to put it on their heads. "Do we really have to put these on?" Eijun asks, a look of disgust on his face.

"Well considering that I'm the boss, yes. Yes you do. Now put it on" Ryousuke demands as he crosses his arms against his chest and stares at the boys.

Eijun and Satorou both sigh before putting the visors on their heads.

Ryousuke smiles. "Great, now don't forget to wear them at all times."

Eijun groans. Satorou was indifferent and Haruichi just sighs.

"Anyways, I just wanted to see how you guys are doing, also I'm going to have a meeting here with a few people for business" Ryousuke states.

"Really? When will they be coming?" Haruichi asks.

Ryousuke smiles. "Well, the meeting is at 12 and its 10:34am right now so in an hour and a half. We won't take long but I am trying to make a deal with these people so I expect your best behavior boys"

"We're not children Aniki" Haruichi says with a roll of his eyes.

Ryousuke pats his brother's head. "On the contrary Haru-chan, you are younger than me, therefore you are are a child to me".

Haruichi struggles to get out of his brother's grasp. "I prefer it if you treat me like an adult Aniki. I am 22"

"And I'm 24. You're still younger than me like you always will be dear Haru-chan" Ryousuke says as he wraps his arms around his brother's shoulder.

Haruichi tries to get out of his brother's arms. "Let me go Aniki"

Ryousuke lets him go, but not before he tousled Haruichi's hair, making his visor fall off his head.

"Aniki!" Haruichi whines. Ryousuke laughs.

Eijun and Satorou watch the brother's interaction, feeling like they're intruding in their personal space.

"Shouldn't we get back to work?" Eijun asks.

Haruichi who was putting his visor back on his head smiles. "Yeah, we shall"

The blonde walks into the shop thirty minutes later. Once he reaches the counter he starts laughing. "What's on your mind Eijun?"

Eijun groans. "Don't ask. Now what can I get you?" he says in an irritated tone.

"Wow, attitude. What's your deal?" Mei asks.

Eijun sighs. "Sorry just woke up with a hangover, then to top it off I have to wear this ridiculous hat. Not having the best morning and I'm still thinking about what Kuramochi said to me,"

"Don't worry about it Eijun. I'm sure everything will be fine" Mei states with a smile.

Eijun sighs. "I hope so. So what can I get you today Mei?" he asks with that small smile of his.

"Vanilla latte please. Oh, and a banana nut muffin" Mei says.

"Coming right up. That will be $3.50" Eijun says.

Mei then takes out his wallet and hands him the exact change. Eijun takes it and gives him back a receipt.

"I sure had a fun time last night" Mei states with a smile as he watches the brunette prepare his drink.

"I did too," Eijun says over his shoulder.

"Oh, hi Mei. How was last night? Did Eijun show you his dance moves?" Haruichi asks with a smile as he comes out of the back room.

"Haruichi right? It was pretty fun and yes, he's pretty good" Mei says with a wide smile.

"Yes its Haruichi and he is a pretty good dancer" the pink haired male states with a smile still on his face.

Eijun rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up. You're both just teasing me"

"No, really Eijun. You can really dance" Mei states.

Eijun hands him his drink and muffin. "Well thanks... I guess" a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

Mei takes the drink and muffin with a smile.

Haruichi notices the pink in Eijun's cheeks and smiles to himself.

_I'm glad they had a good time last night._

"So that's what you do to the rolls. Very interesting Satorou." Ryousuke says to the black haired male. His gaze then falls to the trio near the counter. "And who might you be?" directing it to the blonde stranger.

"Names Narumiya Mei and you?" The blonde says with a smile as he holds out his hand.

Ryousuke accepts the hand and shakes it. "I'm Kominato Ryousuke, Haru-chan's older brother and owner of this shop" he states.

"I see. It's nice to meet you Ryousuke-san but I really must be going. Have a job to get back to" Mei says keeping a smile on his face.

"Oh, okay then. Well it's a pleasure meeting you" Ryousuke says to the blonde. "Now Haru-chan for the meeting I would like.." he says as he starts to take his brother back to the back room.

Mei turns to face back at Eijun. "I guess I'll see you in class on Tuesday"

"Actually I really need a break. Do you have a few minutes to spare?" Eijun asks.

Mei checks his watch then looks back at Eijun. "Sure, I can spare a few minutes but only 10" he said with a chuckle.

"Great" Eijun says as he smiles and walks around the counter. Mei leads him to an empty table and they both take a seat.

"I really had a lot fun last night Eijun" Mei states not able to stop smiling before sipping his drink.

"Yeah I did too until well, that one incident" Eijun says with scowl.

"Yeah, actually I didn't understand what happened then. Do you mind explaining it to me?"

Mei asks before taking a bite out of his muffin.

"Its kind of complicated to explain and if I were to explain it, it would take more than ten minutes" Eijun says before chuckling.

Mei smiles. "Okay then. Well we should totally hang out again"

"Yeah, that would be great" Eijun says with a wide smile.

"Maybe we can go to a movie? We never get to go to one together" Mei says happily.

"True, we can do that. What would be a good time for you?"

"Do you have class tomorrow?"

"No, but I do have to close tomorrow" Eijun states sadly.

"Maybe we can catch one this Friday. Are you free then?"

"Yeah actually I am. I get off work at 6 too so that's a perfect time to catch a movie" Eijun says happily.

Mei grins. "Great and we can get dinner beforehand too"

"Sounds great. Now I have something to look forward to this week" Eijun says excitedly.

Mei blushes.

_He is looking forward to hanging out with me. Oh god what am I thinking? Am I girl? Why is he so cute? Gosh this is embarrassing._

"Mei? Mei! Are you even listening?" Eijun asked waving a hand in front of him.

"Huh? Sorry was spacing out. What were you saying?"

"I just asked what movie should we watch" Eijun says, a little annoyance can be heard in his tone.

Mei chuckles. "We have plenty of time to decide that later Eijun"

"I guess you're right. Well I can't wait till then"

"Yup. Anyways, I seriously got to get back to work. I'll stop by before class on Tuesday so we can go together" the blonde states as he rises up from his seat.

"Oh, okay then. I better get back to work anyways. I'll see you on Tuesday Mei" Eijun states as he also gets up from his seat.

Mei smiles. "See you Eijun" he says before walking towards the door.

_Friday night is just going to be us. I mean I'm not inviting anyone else and holy shit..wait will it be a date? Oh my gosh. A dinner and a movie? It has to be a date right? A date with Eijun. Wait does he think its a date? What if he doesnt? But what if he does? And if he d-_

"Watch where you are going" A male wearing glasses states after bumping into the blonde. Thankfully Mei's drink didn't spill.

Mei was too busy being distracted in his head to watch where he was going. "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking"

"It's fine just be careful next time" the male states.

"Will do. Sorry again" Mei states before leaving the shop.

Eijun who was watching the encounter finally has a voice to say something. "Kazuya, are you okay?"

The glasses male sighs as he stares back at the brunette. "Not really, I'm not having a good morning"

"I can relate. What happened?" Eijun asks from his spot on a table. Kazuya starts to walk over.

"What are you doing Eijun?" A voice calls from behind the counter. The brunette turns his head to the voice.

"Uh.. Just was talking with a friend"

"Eijun, I have a very important business meeting in less than an hour from now. I'm not paying you to loiter and talk with friends" Ryousuke states in a strict tone.

"But he just came in and -"

"You should just get back to work Eijun" Kazuya states in a slightly sad tone.

Eijun looks sadly at the Kazuya. Ryousuke gives his worker a glare.

"I'm sorry Kazuya. He's my boss"

"I understand. I don't want you to lose your job" Kazuya states bluntly before walking back towards the door.

"Wait, Kazuya do you at least want something to drink?" Eijun asks.

Kazuya turns his head back at the brunette. "It's fine. I just thought I could talk to you..like you said I could, but I guess you're busy. So see you Eijun" he states before walking out the shop.

Eijun stares shockingly at the door, watching the male fade into the distance.

_Why is he so upset? And why do I have a strange feeling it has something to do with Kuramochi again?_

"Eijun, get back to work!" Ryousuke demands.

The brunette shakes from his thoughts and sighs. He walks back towards the counter.

_Maybe I should text Kazuya and tell him he can talk to me. But I can't do it now since Ryousuke is right there. Guess I'll do it when he's busy with the meeting to pay attention to his employees._

For the rest of the time before the meeting Ryosuke has been ordering the trio to make the place look even more appealing than usual. Now it was two minutes before 12 and everyone was waiting by the counter and staring at the door in anticipation. The two minutes seemed to pass by so slowly, the clock ticking being the only sound in the atmosphere. At precisely noon two males dressed in blazers and slacks walk through the door.

Ryousuke immediately greets the males and introduces them both to his employees.

"Welcome to my shop guys. These are my employees. Satorou, Eijun, and my younger brother Haruichi" Ryousuke says with a smile pointing at the boys respectively.

"Pleasure meeting you all" one of the males states as he takes each of their hands individually and shakes them. The other male does the same.

Eijun notices that one of the males looks oddly familiar but he couldn't really pinpoint how. It wasn't until he shook hands with the male did he realize where he saw him before. "Y..you were at the club last night...with Kuramochi" he stutters out in shock.

The male looks appalled. "How did you kno..wait a minute. I know you. You were the one who rudely interrupted our deal but its thank to you that I was able to be here today. You brought out the true Kuramochi and I have no intention with working a man like him" he states.

"Well I guess I have to thank you Eijun" Ryousuke says with a smile. "Isn't that right Takigawa-san?" he states to the other male.

The male named Takigawa nods his head. "Ryou-san. It's Chris. Remember? We're to be business partners now right?"

"Ah right Chris. Well anyways what do you want to drink? And you too Sakano-san. What would you like to drink? I can have my employees make whatever you want" Ryousuke states as he leads the males towards the counter to look over the menu.

While this was happening Eijun stood where he was paling.

_Wait so Sakano-san is the same person who was supposed to close a deal with Kuramochi-san. And he just said he has no intention working with Kuramochi which means he really did lose the deal. Oh god. I'm so screwed. Kuramochi is going to kill me. This day couldn't be any worse. I'm so going to die. I don't feel so well. I think I'm goin-_

"Eijun! Eijun!" Haruichi shouts as he waves a hand in front of Eijun's face.

Eijun blinks out of his thoughts, staring back at Haruichi, a sick expression on his face.

"Are you okay Eijun? My brother wants us to make their drinks. Sakano-san wants a ch-"

"I think I'm going to be sick" Eijun states before rushing towards the bathroom.

Haruichi stares in concern before sighing and starting to make the drinks himself.

Once the brunette reaches the bathroom he immediately goes the sink and looks at himself in the mirror.

_This can't be happening right? Sure Kuramochi lost the deal but that doesn't mean he will kill me right? "You're going to regret you're alive if I lose this deal because of you" Oh god. I'm going to die. Kuramochi is going to kill me. Wait Eijun keep calm. Maybe he just lost the deal and not his job. But then again Kazuya was upset earlier but that could be about anything really, right? Still he did say if he lost the deal…. But there is a very slight chance he will be less brutal if he didn't lose his job. Eijun stop thinking about this. You have more things to worry about like making sure that Ryou-san has a successful meeting. Well shit and here I am in the bathroom. Get a hold of yourself Eijun. It will all be okay. Kuramochi isn't here and he rarely ever comes here anymore. It will be fine. I can just avoid him like the plague and hope we never ever run into each other. Okay yeah. I'll do that._

A knock is heard on the door. "Eijun. Are you alright?" Haruichi asks through the door. "You've been in there for quite awhile.

"Yeah. I'll be out soon. Don't worry" Eijun states.

_Oh right I almost forgot I was going to text Kazuya. Now is the best chance to do so. No one can see me in here._

Eijun then takes out his phone and sends a text message to Kazuya.

_Hey Kazuya, I'm so sorry about earlier. You seemed upset about something. You know you can tell me anything. -E.S._

Eijun then pockets his phone, flushes the toilet to keep up the appearances and washes his hands. He then walks out the bathroom. Haruichi is standing in front of the door. He looks concerned

"Are you okay Eijun?" his friend asks.

Eijun nods his head. "I'm fine now Haruicchi. Thanks for worrying about me though"

Haruichi smiles softly at the brunette. "Of course Eijun. I'm your friend. Anyways we really should get back to work before my brother starts looking for us"

"You're right. Let's go back"

Back where the meeting is taking place Ryousuke is already by the counter wondering where the other two workers are.

"Satorou. Where are my brother and Eijun?" Ryousuke asks the black haired male behind the counter. Satorou points towards the bathroom.

Ryousuke starts to walk in that direction. He left the meeting stating to the others that he had to go to the bathroom.

Within seconds Ryousuke literally bumps into the two boys.

"What are you guys doing?" Ryousuke asks in irritance.

"Eijun rushed into the bathroom and he didn't come out after a while so I went to check on him" Haruichi states.

Ryousuke sighs. "Are you okay now Eijun?"

Eijun nods his head. "Yes. I'm fine now."

"Good now both of you get back to work" Ryousuke demands.

Haruichi and Eijun both bow their heads at him before starting to walk over back to the counter. Just as Eijun and Haruichi walk a total of two feet a loud text tone can be heard.

Ryousuke eyes grow angry. "What did I say about not having phones during working hours? "

Eijun turns around and again bows his head. "I'm so sorry. I'm not having the best day today and I forgot to turn off my phone this morning. Please forgive me"

Ryousuke holds his out his hand. "Give me your phone" he demands.

"What?" Eijun asks as he shoots up from his bowing position.

"Did you not hear me the first time? I said give me your phone Eijun" Ryousuke says icily.

"But it was an accident. I can just turn it off. "

"Are you defying my orders?" Ryousuke asks with his eyes raised in surprise.

"Ei-chan just give him your phone" Haruichi whispers to the brunette.

"No sir. Can I at least check the message? It will be bothering me all day if I don't know what it is"

Ryousuke rolls his eyes and sighs. "Fine but after that I want you to give me your phone"

"Thanks" Eijun says before taking out his phone from his pocket and opening it.

_1 New Message -Miyuki Kazuya_

Eijun clicks on it and reads it.

_Youichi lost his job- K.M._

Eijun faces grows white. All his worries from before all came flashing back.

_This can't be happening right? I didn't really make Kuramochi-san lose his job right? I was just worried about Kazuya. There is no way it was my fault right? Kuramochi didn't have to act the way he did right? I'm the reason that Kazuya was upset this morning. Oh god I've really done it. I'm the reason for everything. This is all my fault. God I feel sick._

Eijun clutches his stomach with both his hand and groans, letting his phone drop to the floor. He seriously felt sick. He felt horrible for causing such a terrible thing to happen such as losing a job and he felt horrible for causing Kazuya to be upset and he didn't know which one he felt worse for.

Haruichi immediately rushes to his side. "Are you alright Ei-chan?"

Eijun groans.

_Why is this happening to me. This is the worst day ever._

"If you were sick why the hell did you come to work? Go home Eijun if you're not going to be of any use to me" Ryousuke says with a glare.

"ANIKI" Haruichi shouts in shock, eyes wide, appalled at his brother's bluntness.

_No I can't go home. I won't get paid. Fuck, Eijun get up. Come on. Get up_.

Eijun slowly gets up, swiftly picking up his phone in the process.

Haruichi immediately tries to help him up. "Don't force yourself Ei-chan" he says with worry.

Eijun shakes Haruichi off his arm and stands up. "I'm sorry sir. I'll just drink some water and I'll be fine. Please let me continue to work"

Ryousuke is appalled at this. His eyes wide in shock.

_Wow. This boy has amazing pride. I respect that. _

Ryousuke smiles, impressed by how Eijun is acting. "I expect nothing less from a loyal worker Eijun"

"Of course sir. Now if you'll excuse me" Eijun says before heading towards the back room to get himself a drink of water.

"I never expected him to act like that" Ryousuke says with a proud smile. Haruichi looks worriedly at the brunette's figure.

_I hope he doesn't push himself too hard._

As Eijun walks over to the back room he passes by the two males who Ryousuke was having a meeting with. When he spots the male he saw the night before a sudden idea pops in his head.

I think I can convince Sakano-san to reconsider giving up on the deal with Kuramochi's company. And maybe just maybe Kuramochi can get his job back.

Once he reaches the back room he goes towards the cabinet to grab a cup and fill it with water he spots the black haired male washing dishes. He sighs before taking his cup and putting it to his lips so he can take a drink.

_If I somehow manage to get Kuramochi-san's job back then he won't kill me right? Hell my head is still killing me maybe I'll die from this headache and that way I won't have to face Kuramochi's wrath. Yeah right... Still if Sakano-san would just change his mind then maybe my life wouldn't be threatened because then I would be the one who got his job back ...though I was the reason for him to lose it in the first place...well I guess have to see if this works out._

Eijun puts his empty cup in the sink and Satorou gives him a glare. "Sorry" he says to him before heading out of the back room. He spots the pair of males sitting alone at a table.

_Ryousuke isn't there yet? Guess this is it. Hope this works._

Eijun takes a quick deep breath before he starts walking over to their table. When he reaches the table the two males look at him quizzically.

"Hello Sakano-san. Takigawa-san" Eijun says as he bows at them.

The males look at each other before staring back at Eijun.

"Can I ask you a question Mr. Sakano-san?" Eijun asks

The males looks at him warily. "Sure" he says cautiously.

"Have you ever done something you regret?"

"Um no"

"Well you are right now" Eijun says bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Not taking Kuramochi-san's deal is the biggest mistake to have made"

"What?"

"Think about it. What would he have brought to your company? You're going to let that all go to waste because of some spur of the moment anger"

"I..never thought of it that way…"

"Sakano-san. You can't be serious" Takigawa looked at the male as if he was crazy.

_I can't believe this is working. Damn I'm good._

Eijun smirks to himself. "See I think you were too quick to judge him. Don't you think?"

"Eijun, what are you doing here?" Ryousuke asks as he approaches the table.

Eijun looks up from staring at the males and smiles. "I was just asking if they needed anything. I'll get back to work now" he states. Before he leaves he smiles at the males and says "Think about".

After thirty minutes Eijun finds Ryousuke across the shop on the phone he walks back to table after helping out a few customers with their orders.

"So have you thought about it Sakano-san?" Eijun asks with a smile as he approaches the table with the pair of males.

"Well actually you brought up a good point kid. So I called my boss and he agrees that I was too quick to judge."

"That's great so you're going to call the company back then?

"Actually, I was just about to do that right now" Sakano states as he takes out his phone.

Eijun smiled widely at him. "Great. Don't forget to ask for Kuramochi's job back'.

The male starts dialing a number before putting it up to his ear.

"Hello Mr. Appeniza. Yes this is Sakano-san from Mendal Advertising. I'd like to reconsider canceling the deal….yes. I apologize. I do want to keep doing business with you. Yes. Of course. Great. I'll be looking forward to working with you again. Yes. Of course. I know. Thank you sir. Yes Tuesday works for me. Yes. I'll see you then."

The male then hung up the phone and pocketed it.

Eijun eyes were wide in shock. "Um. Weren't you going to ask for Kuramochi's job back"

"Actually about that. I still rather not work with a man like him but you made me realize that I shouldn't have dropped the deal with the company. So thank you...Eijun right?"

Eijun stood in his placed stunned.

Are you kidding me? My plan just backfired on me. Oh god. This day can't get any worse. Why the hell is this happening to me?

Eijun snapped out of it remembering that he was in shock for too long. He feigned a smile. "Oh. Well I'm glad to be of help. I must be getting back to work now" Eijun states before walking away from the table

_This sucks. This sucks so much. Kuramochi is going to kill me if he ever sees me. I hope this day would end already so I could just go home and sleep._

At precisely 3pm Ryousuke and the other two males were finally packing up their documents and such, ready to leave the shop. Ryousuke was the first to stand up from his chair. He walked over to the counter where the three employees were.

"Boys. Well, We'll be leaving now. Thanks for all your help and remember to always wear those hats" Ryousuke says with a smile. "I'll check up with you guys again sometime. See you all later" Ryousuke then went to ruffle his brother's hair. "Bye Haru-chan."

"Bye Aniki" Haruichi muttered with annoyance, hating his hair ruffled especially when he had the hat on.

The other boys said their goodbyes. The boys in the meeting waved farewells at the trio before they both left the shop with Ryousuke close behind.

"At least that's done with" Haruichi states happily.

"But we still have to wear these stupid hats" Eijun says with a groan.

"True but they're not that bad" Haruichi states. Satorou and Eijun both rolled their eyes.

The trio then went to do separate jobs and continued working as usual

It was nearing 5pm now and Eijun was still distraught for failing to get Kuramochi's job back and still blaming himself for him losing it. As he worked, he was slower than usual always distracted by his own worries. It was getting to the point to where the customers were getting angry at him.

"Can you work any faster? I have a meeting to get to in 10 minutes!" A lady yelled at the brunette.

Eijun shook from his reverie. "I'm sorry. What was your order again?"

"Are you kidding me?" The same lady yelled in anger.

Haruichi who actually heard the women's order already had her drink. He quickly gave it to her. "I'm sorry miss. Here is your drink. Please come again" he says with a smile as he handed her the drink

The lady gave both males a glare before leaving the shop. Thankfully she was the last of the line.

"Ei-chan. That was like the fifth customer you made angry. What is up with you?" Haruichi says in annoyance.

Eijun rubs down his face with his hand before sighing sadly. He looks back at the pink haired male. "I'm sorry Haruicchi. I'm just not having a good day today."

Haruichi sighs. "Look whatever it is Ei-chan. You need to work it out. I'm not having the patience to deal with every one of your mistakes. I'm not here to pick up your slack"

Eijun was shocked at the outburst but felt the words to stand true. He again sighed as he looked towards the ground. "I'm sorry Haruicchi. I promise that it won't happen again"

"Good" Haruichi states before quickly glancing at the door before staring back at Eijun. " Now there is another customer coming. You help him while I take a break because I need one" Haruichi says before leaving to go to the back room. not leaving a chance for the brunette to argue.

As Eijun looked towards the door he instantly paled, his stomach dropping and his eyes wide in shock.

_I'm so dead now._

An angry brunette male stormed at him and pulled at his collar. "YOU. YOU ARE THE REASON I LOST MY JOB . YOU BASTARD!"

Eijun was dragged over the counter, his waist against the edge, legs dangling a little off the ground. He was too shocked and stunned and scared to even speak.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU? WELL YOU'RE FUCKING WRONG KID!"

Kuramochi lets go of Eijun's collar, letting him fall to the floor harshly.

Haruichi and Satorou ran out of the back room the minute they heard yelling. Their eyes first fell to the boy on the ground before falling to the male with eyes raging in anger. Haruichi was the first to react, instinctively going towards Eijun and seeing if he is okay.

"Ei-chan. Are you alright?" he asks in concern.

"Yeah. Yeah.. I just.. fell" he lied, avoiding Kuramochi's gaze.

Haruichi grew angry, glaring at the male across the counter. "What the hell did you do?!"

"HE MADE ME LOSE MY JOB" Kuramochi yelled angrily

Haruichi and Satorou's eyes grew wide.

"HE DID WHAT?" Haruichi asked in shock.

"Well.. I kinda did...but it wasn't on purpose" Eijun says hesitantly.

"I TRIED TO CONVINCE MY BOSS THAT I COULD GET THE DEAL BACK BUT IT TURNS OUT THAT THEY ALREADY CLOSED THE DEAL SOMEHOW AND SAID THEY FUCKING DIDN'T NEED ME ANYMORE" Kuramochi yelled, tears starting to fall down his face.

Eijun again felt sick to his stomach and again he went pale.

_This is the worst day of my life. Why is this happening to me? I'm the worst person in the world._

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. I HATE YOU. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Kuramochi yelled through his tears.

"How the hell did Eijun make you lose your job?!" Haruichi yelled back angrily.

Kuramochi wiped at his tears. "THIS IDIOT ACCUSED ME OF CHEATING LAST NIGHT AND I RAGED OUT AT HIM AND IT SCARED THE PERSON I WAS MAKING THE DEAL WITH"

Haruichi eyes grew wide. "Are you telling me its because you couldn't control your anger that you raged out on something that Eijun said?" he asks incredulously.

"HE ACCUSED ME OF CHEATING" Kuramochi yelled at him.

"That's just ridiculous. Why would Eijun accuse you of cheating? You must have done something to make him think that then"

"HUH? I was hanging out in a bar with another boy...oh" Kuramochi started to say before realization hit him.

Eijun got up slowly from the ground. "Look Kuramochi. I'm sorry I accused you of cheating"

Kuramochi groaned. "Forget it. I should have chose a better place to close the deal. It's my own fault this happened. Just.. forget this all happened" he states before walking out of the shop.

Eijun eyes widen in shock. "Wh-"

A loud message tone chimes.

Eijun takes out his phone as he recognizes that its his phone that beeped.

_2 New Messages_

_1 New Message -Miyuki Kazuya._

_1 New Message -Narumiyu Mei_

Eijun opens both the messages.

_I really need someone right now. Can we talk? K.M._

_I just finished work. Want to hang? M.N._

Eijun looks up from his phone. He glances at the clock.

He then quickly types out a reply to one of the messages.

_I'm off in 45 minutes. Meet me here at the shop -E.S._

Another chime comes a couple seconds later.

Eijun again opens the message to see that "See you then" was the reply.

He then replies to the other message.

_Sorry. I'm just going to go home after work. I've had a really hard day today and i just want to get  __some rest tonight. - E.S._

**A/N: Cjoycoolio here. So right now you're probably wondering which text did he send to who? Well you'll see...eventually xD. Thanks for reading so far. Please leave reviews. Thanks 3 **


	6. Life Goes On

**A/N: This chapter was a blast to write. You'll see why. Enjoy xD **

Monday morning the shop was pretty busy so the brunette was literally beyond surprised to see his boyfriend come through the door with flowers.

"These are for you" the blonde says before leaning over the counter to kiss his boyfriend sweetly.

Eijun immediately blushes. Mei smiles at him as they pull out of the kiss.

"Mei, you do know that Valentine's Day is tomorrow right?" Eijun states, his cheeks red, not used to the public display of affection even if they have been dating for a few weeks now.

"Well, who says I can only give flowers to my boyfriend on Valentine's Day" Mei states with a bright smile.

"You have a point. Well thank you Mei" Eijun says happily as he takes the flowers from his boyfriend's hand.

"So we're still on for tomorrow right?" Mei asks with a smile.

"Well actually I was thinking of doing something else tomorrow" Eijun states happily.

"Oh really? What are we doing now?"

"it's a surprise just be ready by 7 tomorrow night"

Suddenly a loud shattering noise followed by a loud gasp could be heard from the back room.

Eijun's eyes widen in shock, placing the flowers on the counter before rushing into the back room, leaving his boyfriend confused and concerned.

"What happened Haruichi?" Eijun asks.

"MY RING IS GONE!" Haruichi shouts.

"What?"  
"MY ENGAGEMENT RING IS GONE!"

"Calm down Haruicchi. When was the last time you took it off?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER TAKING IT OFF AT ALL TODAY!"

"What?! Then how did you lose it?!"

"I DON'T KNOW. EIJUN HELP ME FIND IT!"

"What? But we still have customers!"

"I don't care Eijun. Satorou is going to come back soon. I can't let him know that I lost it..again"

"You guys need help in there?" Mei asks from the counter.

"Actually that would be great Mei. Can you help Haruicchi while I man the register" Eijun states as he gets out from the back room to talk to his boyfriend.

"Sure, of course, what happened?" Mei asks.

Haruichi comes out of the back room with a frown. "I lost my engagement ring" he states sadly showing him his empty hand.

"Oh no. That's not good. Well, I'll help you look for it"

"Thanks Mei. You're a godsend" Haruichi states before pulling the blonde towards the back room.

A few minutes pass by and Eijun finally served the last customer that was standing behind his boyfriend earlier. He looks at the door to see that no one is coming so he decides to go help the pair find the ring.

To no one's luck the trio weren't able to find the ring anywhere. They all sat themselves around a table. Haruichi at the brim of tears.

Eijun places his hand on top the pink haired male's. "I'm sure it's here somewhere or maybe you just left it at your apartment" he states.

Mei sighs. "I wonder how you could have lost it?"

"Lost what?" a voice calls out. Haruichi looks up from the table to spot his fiancee in front of the door holding a bag.

Haruichi starts crying. "I lost the engagement ring you gave me, again. I'm so sorry" he wails.

Satorou chuckles. "Babe, I got them re-sized. Don't you remember?" he says as he pulls out two small boxes from his bag. "See. It's right here" he says handing the ring back to his fiancee.

"Oh...right. I forgot" Haruichi states as he wipes his cheeks that were red from embarrassment.

Satorou kisses Haruichi's cheeks who is still blushing but smiling as he adjusts the ring back onto his left ring finger.

"Now it fits perfectly. You won't be able to lose it from now on" Satorou states with a smile.

"Thanks babe" Haruichi says happily as he pulls him down to kiss him.

Mei and Eijun smiles at each other before smiling at the pair.

"Can't believe that your guy's engagement party is this Saturday" Mei states with a smile as he puts his hand on top of Eijun's and squeezes it. Eijun looks at him with a blush before he looks back at the pair.

"Yeah, I know. It's crazy. You guys are still coming, right ?" Haruichi asks with a smile.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss it for the world" Mei says happily. Eijun nods his head in agreement.

Satorou pulls away from his fiancee. "Well, we should get back to work babe. You too, Eijun"

"Yeah. Let's go" Haruichi states as he gets up from his chair after admiring his ring again.

"See you tonight?" Eijun asks his boyfriend after getting up from his chair.

"Of course. I'll be here when your shift ends as usual" Mei states happily as he also gets up from his chair.

"Okay. I'll see you then" Eijun says with a smile.

Mei chuckles before leaning in to kiss him briefly. "Yeah, see you then. Bye sweetie"

Eijun instantly blushes as he watches his boyfriend leave the coffee shop.

_I'm never going to get used to him being so sweet to me._

The rest of the afternoon wore on as usual. It was nearing 2pm when Miyuki came into the shop. His phone blinking in his hands. He pockets the phone in his jacket before he approaches the counter.

"Hey Eijun" Miyuki says with a soft smile.

Eijun smiles brightly back at him. "Hi Kazuya. What can I get you today?"

"A Mocha Latte with no whipped cream please"

"Coming right up, that will be 3.25$"

Miyuki hands Eijun his card. "Can't believe that Valentine's Day is tomorrow and I'm single. It's strange but I kinda like it"

Eijun chuckles as he slides the card and hands it back with a receipt. "Glad you're feeling a little better after the break up".

"I do. I feel a bit lighter"

"That's great. Well not to be rude but Kazuya you are kinda holding up the line behind you" Eijun states before chuckling again.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. Well I'll just grab a table and wait for my drink and you know try to ignore his texting" he says with a chuckle.

"Okay. Well good luck with that" Eijun states with a smile.

The brunette then leaves the counter to find his usual table near the window and door.

A few minutes pass by. Miyuki's phone had not stop buzzing in his pocket and he didn't want to turn it off in fear that he might miss an important call. Eijun watches the brunette with concern as he notices the frustrated expression the male was giving his phone. Another few minutes pass by and Miyuki's order is finally ready.

"Mocha Latte with no whipped cream for Kazuya" Eijun calls out from the counter. Kazuya looks up from his phone before walking over to grab his drink.

"How you holding up?" Eijun asks with a look of concern.

Kazuya sighs. "Fine. I guess. Just wish he'd stop texting me" he states as shows him his phone that won't stop vibrating.

Eijun sighs. "Well hope you feel better soon. Enjoy your drink" he says as he hands the drink over.

"Thanks Eijun and not just for the drink but also for being there for me" Kazuya says with a small smile.

"Anytime, Kazuya" Eijun says as he smiles back at him.

"Well I gotta go to class soon. I'll see you around Eijun"

"See you around Kazuya" Eijun says with a smile.

Miyuki smiles back, waves a goodbye, and leaves the shop with his drink in one hand and his phone in the other.

As he leaves the shop the phone just won't stop from buzzing. He really was getting frustrated with it. He finally decides to open the text messages, hoping that maybe this will keep it from buzzing.

_19 New Messages Youichi Kuramochi/Asshole_

Miyuki sighs before opening a few to read. He had just got on the bus to the university so might as well waste time during the ride.

_I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.-Y.K._

_I love you so much.- Y.K._

_Please give me another chance- Y.K._

_I miss you. - Y.K._

_Please take me back Kazuya. I love you- Y.K._

_I need you-Y.K._

_I can be a better boyfriend. Please forgive me-Y.K._

_I promise to never do what I did to you again-Y.K._

Miyuki's eyes grow angry as he remembers the exact scene of their break up.

_The parking lot felt heavy. They were alone in the dark. The moon shining down making Miyuki's tears glisten. Kuramochi was trying to apologize, tears also falling from his eyes._

_"I can explain. Please. I.."_

_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ME?" Miyuki yelled._

The bus suddenly halts and Miyuki looks up to see that it was his stop. He says his thanks to the driver before leaving the bus. He takes a sip of his drink and sighs. The drink was cold. He throws it away at the nearest trash can.

_What a waste._

Miyuki starts walking towards his class, his phone continuing to buzz. After a few minutes as he was nearing his classroom, he decides that he should just turn off his phone. He has class anyways. So with an exasperated sigh he turns the phone off and walks the rest of the way to class in silence.

The next morning Kazuya woke up to his alarm. He didn't bother turning on his phone after class but since it was a new day he turned it on. The second his phone turned on he found that his inbox was filled with about 20 new messages. He groans as he closes his phone and places it back on his nightstand. He puts on his glasses and stretches his arms out as he yawns.

He had moved out of his old apartment the weekend after they broke up and found a new one for really cheap that was close to the coffee shop. It was a lot smaller, not having to share a place with someone anymore. It took a lot to get used to but eventually he had found himself a morning routine of waking up, brushing his teeth, eating breakfast, taking a shower, leaving the apartment, and taking a stroll around the city before he went to the coffee shop on his way to work before class.

He lets out another yawn as he goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he approaches the sink he finds himself looking at himself in the mirror. He sighs. He did look a lot better than he did a week ago where he had bags under his red eyes and he looked dead, but now there were no bags and his eyes weren't red. As he puts toothpaste on his toothbrush and soaks it with water he thinks about how much his life has changed in the course of a month.

The thought of him being truly independent was a new feeling. He always relied on Kuramochi to be there for him, to support him, a person he could trust with all his heart, but now that all of that is ruined he had to find a way to support himself alone. To not rely on anyone else but himself. He knew he made the right decision ending it with Kuramochi but he hates feeling lonely.

Kazuya spat into the sink and gurgles water to spit out the remaining toothpaste in his mouth. The rest of his daily routine went as normally. As he takes his keys and laptop bag, he grabs his phone to see that the messages just kept coming in.

_When will he ever give up?_

He sighs before putting it on vibrate and pocketing it. He then walks out of his apartment, locks it, and walks down the street.

The fact that Valentine's Day is today didn't really hit him until he left his apartment. There were plenty of couples walking hand in hand being all smiley and lovey-dovey. The girls usually holding chocolate and or flowers in their hands. All this love in the air just reminded him about how much his love life fell down the drain. It sickened him. He lied to Eijun yesterday. He hated being single. He hated being lonely and he hated Kuramochi for making him feel this way

He walks the rest of the way to the coffee shop from his apartment avoiding eye contact with people and trying not to run into anyone. As the coffee shop came into view he puts on a smile knowing that his friend was there like he always is.

As he opens the door he is bombarded with pink and red hearts everywhere. The music in the shop was even playing love songs. Everything a constant reminder that he was alone in this day of love but then again according to his eyes so was the brunette.

"Good morning Kazuya. Happy Valentine's Day" Eijun says from behind the counter, a bright smile worn on his face.

"Good morning Eijun. Happy Valentine's Day to you too" Kazuya states happily.

"What can I get you on this day of love? May I offer you today's special of Hot Burning Love which is hot coffee mixed with some chocolate and milk. It is also comes with a warm freshly baked chocolate chip brownie" Eijun states.

"Not a day a love for me but that does sound good. So one of those please."

"Great. Thanks to you I hit my quota for today.. I thought no one was going to want that sweet overload" Eijun says with a chuckle.

Kazuya chuckles back. "Well I'm glad I could be of help. How much is it?"

"8.95$" Eijun states.

"Damn. No wonder no one wants to buy it. Its expensive. I still want it though" Kazuya states as he hands him his card. "What's your quota for today anyways?"

"Had to sell three by tonight" Eijun states as he swipes the card and hands him his receipt. "Sold two to a couple early this morning, didn't think I would be able to sell the third one. So thanks Kazuya for making it easier" he says before chuckling.

"Anything for a friend. Well I gotta get to work" Kazuya states as he pats his laptop bag.

"Okay. I'll let you know when your order is ready" Eijun says with a smile.

"Great. Thanks" Kazuya says before walking to his usual spot in the corner near a window and the door.

Unlike Kazuya, Eijun was happy that it was Valentine's day. Even though he had to wake up extra early this morning to put up the decorations he didn't mind. This year was the first year he was actually going to celebrate Valentine's day with someone else. Someone he is actually dating to be exact.

Over the course of the past couple weeks his relationship with Mei had grown. They became a lot closer and he is still getting used to all the attention and adoration his boyfriend is giving him. He admits its a strange feeling but it makes him smile. Everything with Mei is just a new experience to him. He is still learning to be a better boyfriend. He feels that tonight is the perfect night to show him that he's trying and that he does care for Mei. So with that in mind he smiles to himself because he has a plan. He just hopes it works out well. As Eijun begins to make Kazuya's drink he spots the male typing aimlessly on his laptop.

_I really hope he is okay. I know it was really hard for him especially the day after. He seems like he's doing fine though. I wonder if he has any plans for tonight. Hope he isn't too lonely._

"Babe, stop it. Not here and not now." Haruichi says with a chuckle as his fiancee wraps his arms around his waist from behind and starts kissing his neck.

Eijun turns his head towards the pair and smiles.

"Oh yeah. What are you two doing for Valentine's Day?" The brunette asks.

Haruichi and Satorou stop their playful flirting to look at their friend. Haruichi turns his head to smile up at his boyfriend before turning back to face the brunette.

"The usual. Meaning romantic dinner for two then…." Haruichi trails off with a blush.

"Sex for the rest of the night" Satorou states bluntly.

"BABE!" Haruichi yells as he playfully elbows his boyfriend.

Eijun rolls his eyes. "Why am I not surprised?" he mutters to himself before continuing to brew the coffee.

"You still have one freshly baked chocolate chip brownie right Satorou?"  
"Yup still warm and out of the oven" Satorou states with a smile.

Haruichi unravels his fiancee's arms from his waist, kisses his cheek before going to the register to help the customer that just walked in. Satorou smiles as a small blush appears on his cheek. He then turns his gaze back at Eijun.

"So what are you and Mei doing tonight?"

"Oh. I already have it planned out" Eijun says with smile before he starts describing his plan to Satorou.

"Good luck Eijun. Hope it turns out well. I'm sure that it will though' Satorou says after the explanation.

"I hope so" Eijun says happily. " I really hope he likes it"

"Its from you Eijun. He will like it"

Just then the coffee machine beeps signaling that it was finished. Eijun takes the pot before pouring into a mug and adding a little chocolate and milk. Satorou then goes to the back room to put the freshly baked brownie on a plate. They both put the order on the counter before Eijun shouts it out.

"One Hot Burning Love for Kazuya"

Satorou laughs out loud. Haruichi is chuckling to himself too.

Eijun begins to blush red.

_Oh god. This is so embarrassing. Stupid Ryo-san for freaking making such an embarrassing name for a drink._

Kazuya looks up from his laptop with a blush. He immediately regrets ordering the drink. Kazuya spots the brunette blushing too and it catches him off guard.

_Why is Eijun blushing? Is he embarrassed too? He looks kinda of cute like this._

Kazuya then smiles to himself before getting out his chair to grab the order.

"Thanks Eijun" Kazuya says with a smile as he reaches over the counter.

Eijun who is still blushing smiles back at him. "Sorry for the embarrassing drink name. It's all my boss's fault" he says sheepishly as he chuckles nervously.

Kazuya takes the mug and plate. "Don't worry about it. Thanks again Eijun. Well gotta get back to work"

"Yeah. Okay. Have fun" Eijun says still quite embarrassed and blushing red.

Kazuya chuckles "I'll try" he says before he walks back toward his table.

Eijun smiles as he watches Kazuya leave to go to his table.

_He seems like he's doing well. Still though, he deserves someone better to love. What am I thinking? Love? I don't even really even know what that means. And yet here I am dating Mei. Am I doing the right thing? Is it okay for me to date someone when I don't know if I even love them? Eijun. **Stop complicating things. Mei is a good boyfriend. Don't ruin things.** But dating and being in love is supposed to be the same thing right?** It's not the same thing. You can date someone you don't know you love.** Maybe I'm doing the wrong thing by dating Mei. Stop doubting yourself Eijun.** It's Valentines Day. Celebrate it with your boyfriend like you originally planned. Don't waste your time worrying about such nonsense.**_

"Ei-chan! Ei-chan!" Haruichi shouts as he snaps his fingers in front of the brunette. Eijun shakes out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Eijun states as he stares at the pink haired male in confusion.

"You were lost in thought Eijun. You've been doing that a lot lately. Is there something that's been bothering you?" Haruichi asks, a look of concern on his face.

Eijun sighs. "I'm just tired that's all" he lies. He gives his friend a small smile. "Let's just get back to work Haruicchi"

Haruichi eyes the male warily. "You sure? You know you can tell me anything Ei-chan. I won't tell anyone. You can trust me" he states as he puts his hand on Eijun's shoulder.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired from planning for tonight" he says with a smile.

"Oh is that so? What are you doing?" Haruichi asks excitedly.

Eijun chuckles before he again tells his plans for tonight.

The day wore on as usual and Miyuki again left for his class but instead of leaving around three like the day before he left right at noon. It was now nearing four and Mei and Eijun were just outside the shop saying their goodbyes. They just came back from class together early.

"You're picking me up at 7 right?" Mei asks, giving his boyfriend an excited smile.

Eijun chuckles. "Yeah 7. But don't be mad if I don't show up though" he says playfully.

Mei chuckles. "Well you better show up because I'll be waiting"

Eijun laughs this time. "Yeah. yeah. Okay. Well I gotta get back to work now"

Mei leans over to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "I'll see you tonight, Babe" he says after parting away from the kiss. He smiles brightly at him. "Good luck at work" he says before he starts to walk away.

Eijun smiles as a small blush appears on his cheeks. "See you later Mei" he says as he waves good bye to his boyfriend who is now a few feet away from him.

_I really do hope he doesn't get mad. Hopefully it will all go as planned._

Eijun then walks into the shop for his next shift.

At around 5pm Miyuki just got out of the supermarket from grocery shopping after his class, when his phone suddenly rings. He takes it out of his pocket and looks at the caller I.D. He sighs before putting it back in his pocket.

_Maybe I should just block his number. This is strange though, he never called before. He usually just texts me. What if he's hurt or something? Well. whatever. It's not like like I care anymore._

Without a second thought he walks to his car in the parking lot. He rarely uses his car now since mostly everything is now in walking distance from his apartment but the grocery store was not at all walking distance and even if it was he wouldn't want to walk carrying tons of bags in his hands. As he walks over to his car his phone doesn't stop ringing so with an annoyed groan he decides to answer it.

"WHAT?" he yells into the phone.

The person on the other side takes a couple of seconds to react.

"Um I know we're really not on speaking terms but.."

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE KURAMOCHI!" Miyuki yells angrily.

"WAIT MY CAR BROKE DOWN AND I'M STRANDED" Kuramochi shouts through the phone.

"Wait what?!" Miyuki yells into the phone.

_What the heck? I didn't think I was actually right._

"I said my car broke down so I'm stranded" Kuramochi restates.

Miyuki sighs in frustration "And you really couldn't call anyone else?"

"No one else answered their phones" Kuramochi whines.

_I could just be an asshole and leave him stranded. No. That's just too mean. Sure he is an asshole too but no one deserves to be stranded._

"Tell me where you are. I'll go and get you" he states, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Thanks Kazuya" Kuramochi says.

"Yeah yeah. Just give me a general idea of where you are and I'll try to find you"

After Kuramochi describes his whereabouts to Miyuki and closes his phones he smirks to himself.

_He fell for it. Everything is going all according to plan._

Twenty minutes later Miyuki was able to find Kuramochi's car at the edge of a forest. He parks his car near Kuramochi's before he gets out of the driver's seat. He looks around the car and finds that Kuramochi was nowhere in sight.

_What the hell? Is this some kind of a sick joke?_

Miyuki was getting annoyed. As he walks towards the back of Kuramochi's car he was able to hear very faint music playing. Curiosity got the better of him so he decides to walk towards the sound. The closer he gets towards the noise the louder it gets. As he follows the sound there is also a trail of flower petals that he also follows.

_What the fuck is going on? Is this some kind of trap or something?_

Miyuki continues to follow the trail of flowers and music until he reaches the center of it all. Right in the middle of the forest was Kuramochi dressed in a tuxedo holding a bouquet of flowers and standing in front of a romantic table set up for two. The sun was setting so it casted a beautiful mix of orange and pink to light up the background

Miyuki eyes grew wide in shock. He was utterly speechless.

Kuramochi grins. "I know I made my mistakes and I was the worst boyfriend ever but I want to prove that I can be a better person and that I really do love you. I don't want to spend any Valentine's Day without you so Happy Valentine's Day, Kazuya"

Miyuki slowly approaches Kuramochi just so they were face to face.

Meanwhile on the other side of town back at the coffeeshop Eijun was again having his doubts with his plans. Eyeing the clock he notices that its only 5:30 so he still has half an hour before his shift ends and he can start his plan.

_I really hope he doesn't get too mad. I hope I don't screw this up._

Eijun sighs as he leans on the counter, dropping his arms to the side.

"What's wrong Ei-chan? You look glum" Haruichi says as he casts a worried glance his way.

Eijun looks up to meet his friend's gaze. "I just want tonight to go well"

"Mei really likes you Ei-chan. I'm sure everything will work out in the end" Haruichi states happily.

"You sure?" Eijun asks warily, not really believing Haruichi's words. He gets up to face the other male.

"Absolutely Ei-chan. Your plan is really cute and I'm positive Mei will love it" Haruichi says with a smile.

"But what if he gets really mad? What if I ruin everything? What if he breaks up with me?"

"Woah woah woah. Calm down, Ei-chan. I admit he might be a little upset at first but once he sees all the work you put through he'll instantly fall for it."

"But still ...maybe this is the wrong thing to do. Maybe i should have came up with a better plan"

"No. Ei-chan. Your plan is really sweet okay? I would swoon if I were your boyfriend" Haruichi says with a chuckle.

Eijun's nerves starts to calm down just a bit. "Well if you're sure he'll like it.."

"I'm sure he'll love it, Ei-chan" Haruichi states with a smile.

Eijun smiles back. "Thanks Haruicchi" he says as he walks over to hug the pink haired male.

Haruichi wraps his arms around Eijun. "No problem. Ei-chan"

Satorou suddenly pulls Haruichi out of the hug. "Get back to work you two" he says as he gives Eijun a glare.

Eijun chuckles. Haruichi rolls his eyes before chuckling himself.

Haruichi then walks over to his fiancee and kisses him sweetly on the lips as he wraps his arms around his neck.

"We're getting married silly. I only have eyes for you, babe. No need to be jealous" Haruichi states with a smile.

Satorou smiles softly back at his fiancee before leaning back down to kiss him but this time with a lot more passion.

Eijun groans. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO"

The rest of the shift dragged on as usual for Eijun. He stares up at the clock. It now says 6pm.

"Well I'm off guys." Eijun states as he starts to take off his apron and putting it on an empty hook while taking his jacket off another hook.

"Good luck tonight Ei-chan. You better tell me all about it tomorrow" Haruichi states with a smile as he waves at the brunette who was now almost at the door.

"Night guys. Cya tomorrow" Eijun says as he turns to wave back at the pair. "Have fun tonight you two" he says with a smile

"Night Eijun. See you and yeah good luck and we will" Satorou states as he gives the brunette a smirk.

Eijun rolls his eyes at him before heading out the door.

_I hope everything goes as plan._

The minutes seem to pass by so slowly. Mei looks at his watch. 8:15pm. He sighs before he starts to tap his fingers against the armrest of the couch impatiently.

_What the heck is taking him so long? We don't live that far away from each other. T**hen again he is probably coming straight after his shift. Maybe he has to work overtime.** No. He would have called me. But still wouldn't he tell me if he's running late?_

Mei sighs again before staring back at his watch. 8:17pm. He groans.

I_ told him not to make me wait. That jerk. He better not ruin this Valentine's Day. **I'm sure he is just running a little late. Nothing to worry about, Mei.** But what if he forgot about our date? What if he got in a car accident? What if he's hurt?** No. That's just ridiculous. It's only been an hour. I'm sure he just fell asleep after his work. He'll call me. There is nothing to worry about.**_

The clock was now hitting close to 9.. 8: 57pm to be exact and Mei was beyond pissed. "That's it. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind. Yeah right. Sure he can plan a date. Some fucking date this is." Mei says to himself in anger before storming out of his apartment, grabbing his phone, jacket, wallet, and keys along the way.

Twenty minutes pass by and Mei was now standing in front of the brunette's apartment, his hands pounding on the door. "EIJUN. YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY YOU DIDN'T FUCKING SHOW UP!"

Eijun opens the door. "Um. I have an explanation. I promise. I wa-"

Mei storms passed the brunette and enters the apartment as he starts to rant.

"WELL OH HO HO. AN EXPLANATION WHY YOU FUCKING DIDN'T GIVE ME A CALL TO LET ME KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO BE LATE? TH-"

He stops. His eyes grow wide in shock. He looks back at the brunette before staring back at the set up. "W..h..what is all this?" he stutters out.

Eijun starts to blush. "Well this is for you."

"You did all this for me?" Mei questions, his eyes still wide in shock.

Eijun nods his head. He then walks over to the blonde. "I know that I should have called but I really wanted it to be a surprise and I couldn't just drag you here because that would be too obvious..so yeah…"

Mei was still stunned and Eijun's words just warmed his heart.

"I'm sorry if its too much or if its not the best but I -"

"Its perfect. You're perfect" Mei states as he grabs Eijun's hands and gazes into his eyes.

"Thank you" he says before kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Eijun smiles as they pull away from the kiss. "You really like it?"

"I love it. It's beautiful" Mei states with a smile as he gazes into the beautiful candle lit dinner made for two. Everything was neatly placed and there were rose petals that littered the table. In the center stood the bouquet of flowers that Mei had got him the day before in a beautiful vase.

"I just really wanted to do this for you. Since you've been really sweet. I just wanted to show that I really care about you too Mei" Eijun states with a blush. Mei wraps his arms around the brunette. "You're the best, Eijun but just to be clear you didn't really stand me up right?"

"Technically I did but it was all for this surprise" he blushes in response. "Plus i did say to not be mad if i didn't show up" he says before chuckling nervously.

Mei gives him a peck on the lips "Okay you're off the hook this time but if you ever stand me up again …" he says as he gives him a firm but playful glare.

The rest of the week came and went as usual and now it was finally time for Haruichi and Satorou's engagement party. Saturday February 18th. This day is going to be a day Haruichi and Satorou will always cherish in their hearts.

They had rented out a small hall and invited a few close friends and family to the party. Haruichi was chatting amongst a couple of friends as Satorou was chatting with his family. Mei and Eijun were seated next to each other, holding hands underneath the table. Mei smiles at him before he kisses his cheek. Eijun instantly blushes.

"You look really handsome in a suit, Eijun" Mei says happily.

"Thanks. You do too Mei" Eijun replies with a smile.

A ting can be heard as Ryousuke hits a fork against his champagne glass. "EVERYONE MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE"

Everybody looks up to stare at the tall pink haired male who was standing at the center of the room.

"Okay. I just want to say thank you all for gathering here tonight in this wondrous occasion in celebrating my brother and his fiancee's engagement. I know at first I didn't really approve of Satorou but seeing the way he treats my brother and seeing how happy he makes Haruichi I couldn't be more proud to be able to call him my brother-in-law. May you both have a happy engagement and a happy future together. I wish you both the best. I love you both. Now let's all make a toast to the happy couple. Cheers"

Everyone raises their glasses and clinks them against each other as they all shout "Cheers" and take sips of their champagne.

After the first cheers Haruichi gets up from where he is sitting and also taps his fork against his

glass. "I just wanted to say. Thank you Aniki and not for just that amazing speech but for everything. For always being there for me. Believing in me and protecting me. I couldn't ask for a better brother."

The crowd all shouts "awwwww".

Haruichi chuckles before continuing. " It's funny but Aniki really didn't like Satorou. So of course I didn't tell him I was dating him at first. Ah that reminds me. Our first date. Now that's something I can never forget. It happened 8 years ago when we were both 14. We were -"

As Haruichi starts describing his first date with Satorou, Eijun catches Mei gazing fondly at him. He smiles back softly and squeezes his hand underneath the table.

_Our first date. It was only a month ago but wow it was really fun. It was literally the highlight of that whole dreadful week. After the whole Kuramochi fiasco and him losing his job the rest of the week just became a hell hole especially when Kazuya came to the shop that one night. I never knew how much one person could make you smile until that first date._

**_A/N: Hehehehehehe I'm betting this chapter was a complete "WTF?" right? Well that was my intention hehe. Anyways please please please let me know what you thought about this chapter. This is a chapter that I really want to know what you guys think. So please do me a favor and review for this chapter if anything. Side note: If anyone was confused about why some of the thoughts were bolded. That was just to show conflicting thoughts. The bold showed all the positive thoughts of the person while the regular italicized within the bold were the negative thoughts. :P _**


	7. Point

_**A/N: So I delayed putting this up because well I wanted more reviews but I figured why not be nice and post this so yeah enjoy.**_

**Three to four weeks before.**

This week has been completely hell for Eijun and it all started with the whole ordeal on Sunday when he found out he made Kuramochi lose his job and Ryousuke had a meeting with Chris and Sakano to expand his business. And that night with Kazuya did not make him feel any better either.

Ever since, Ryousuke has met with Sakano-san and Chris. He's been more and more demanding, asking for his three employees to do ridiculous jobs. Eijun was usually at the butt of the work and usually got the most ridiculous ones. For example on Wednesday, Ryousuke wanted the shop to have a mascot. Eijun was the one who had to wear the ridiculous costume of a coffee cup with a baseball as a head. Tuesday, Eijun had to put up advertisements for the shop all around the town. Monday, Eijun had to stay up later than usual at the shop with Chris as they made the advertisements. Thursday, Eijun was forced to again, wear the stupid mascot. Finally, today, Friday Jan 20th, Eijun was off the hook..for now at least.

It was now 3:30pm in the afternoon and he really just wanted it to be six thirty so he could get off work and hang with Mei at the movies. It was something he was looking forward to all week.

_I can't believe how tough this week has been for me and after that talk with Kazuya, I couldn't help but feel worse. I hope he's doing okay now. He seemed really distressed._

Eijun instantly remembers the moment when he came into the shop last Sunday night after texting Kazuya that he could come by.

_It was precisely 6pm when Miyuki comes into the shop._

_Miyuki looked like a total mess. His hair disarrayed as if he had been pulling at it, his eyes sad and worn out, and his clothes all disheveled and wrinkled as if he literally crawled out of bed or a couch after working or staying in one place for so long._

_Eijun's eyes grow in concern. "Are you okay, Kazuya? What's wrong?" he asks as he goes towards the other male._

_Miyuki seats himself on a nearby table and lets his head fall into his hands as he groans in frustration. He then looks back up at the brunette. "I feel like I've been too hard on him, Eijun. Like maybe I should have been more concern about his job then him spending time with me."_

_Eijun's eyes grow wide. 'He thinks its his fault that he lost his job? Oh god. I feel horrible now.' "Don't blame yourself Kazuya. It's not your fault. Sometimes bad things happen. You guys just need to overcome it" Eijun says as he seats himself across the other male_

_"__But still. What if it was because I was so demanding. What if I didn't get so angry at him he wouldn't have been so stressed and he wouldn't have lo-"_

_"__Kazuya. Calm down. It's not your fault. Just look at this more reasonably. You're not his boss. You're not him. He's the only one who is in control of his work. Now do you want me to get you a drink"_

_Miyuki gives the boy a sad smile. "Thanks Eijun and yeah that would be great"_

_As Eijun leaves to get Miyuki water his mind filled with guilt. 'It's all my fault. And he thinks its his fault. Dammit. I can't believe this. This day just keeps getting worse'_

Eijun shakes his head as if to shake out the unhappy memory.

_No. Don't think about that, Eijun. You've got tonight to look forward to. You're going to have fun with Mei. Be happy. Smile. Okay. I got this. Just three more hours and I can finally enjoy myself._

As happy as Eijun was about this hangout, Mei was a complete nervous wreck. At his workplace he was at his desk nervously tapping his foot and pen as he anxiously kept looking at the clock on the divider near his desk.

"Oi Mei. What's up with you?" One of his co-workers asks as they rise above the divider that separates the cubicles to look over Mei's desk.

Mei jumps and almost falls off his chair. Once he catches himself from falling he turns towards his co-worker and gives him a glare. "Don't scare me like that Raichi"

The male apparently named Raichi rolls his eyes. "I just came over because your nervous tapping is distracting. What's up. Why are you so jittery? Heck, this whole week you've been acting weird. So what's up?"

Mei sighs. "You're my best friend meaning I can tell you anything right?"

"Well yeah. We've been together since middle school dude. Why? What's up?" the boy with dark spiky brunette hair asks as he crosses his arms and leans on them over the divider.

"I have a crush on this guy in my sports training class and well I may have invited him on a date tonight" Mei states.

Raichi laughs his obnoxious laugh and almost falls over from standing on his desk to lean on the divider. "But really? You invited him on a date? No wonder you're so nervous. That's a first" he says with a wide smile. "Now. Who is this lucky guy?"

"His name is Sawamura Eijun. He works at a coffeeshop. Actually that's where I met him. You know the shop a few blocks away called Batter Up Coffeeshop and Bakery ?"

"Oh yeah. They sell really good banana bread. You should try it next time" Raichi says with a wide smile. "But yeah so what do you like about him?"

"He's funny. And really sweet. And his smile is just.." Mei says before drifting off.

Raichi rolls his eyes. "Oi. snap out of it. I get it. You shouldn't be nervous though Mei"

"But I don't think he even knows its a date. And what if he doesn't think its a date? What if he is not even gay? Holy shit. I may have just made a huge mistake. Rai tell me I didn't make a huge mistake" Mei pleads with big eyes.

Raichi again rolls his eyes. "Mei. Calm the fuck down. You like him. That's all that matters right? Just have fun with him and be your dorky self. That's what I like about you" he states with a hint of a blush.

Mei smiles up at him. "Thanks Rai"

"Oi you two! Enough of your chattering. Get back to work!" a voice yells at them from behind.

"yes sir" they both reply.

"And if he is gay. Good luck" Raichi says with a wink before crawling back onto his side.

Mei smiles to himself.

_He always knows how to cheer me up._

Back at the coffee shop Eijun was wiping the counter down when Haruichi comes struggling in from the back room.

"Ei-chan can you help me with these boxes?" Haruichi, who has three boxes in his arms, asks. He really couldn't see where he was walking considering the boxes rose over his head.

"What are all these?" Eijun asks, as he takes one of the boxes which was surprisingly pretty light.

"They're new tea packets. Aniki wants to expand the menu...again" Haruichi states with a roll of his eyes.

Eijun chuckles. "Of course he does. Where does he want us to put them?"

Haruichi puts down the boxes on the counter. "Right over there according to his instructions" he says as he points at the display shelf near one of the tables near the front.

"Okay then. Let's get right to it" Eijun says with a smile.

"Are you sure Ei-chan? I can do it myself" Haruichi says with a raised eyebrow.

Eijun just grins. "Its more fun if we do it together"

Haruichi chuckles. "Okay. Let's get right to it then" he says happily, as he lifts the boxes again and walks over to the where they were supposed to display the tea packets. Eijun follows him, carrying the box he took from Haruichi earlier.

"So you're anniversary is coming up soon right?" Eijun says as he starts to open up a box with his keys.

"Yup the 23rd" Haruichi says with a smile as he starts to also open up a box with his own keys.

"Did you get the reservations to the restaurant?"

"Yup I did. Dinner is at 7 at Masuko's Pudding Palace"

"Pudding Palace? That sounds like a candy shop or some kind of bakery or something?"

"It does right? But apparently its a restaurant. I've never been there but Satorou went once with a couple of his friends and he says the food there is really amazing so yeah" Haruichi says as he starts placing a few tea packets on the display.

"That's awesome. You were able to find an outfit to wear right?" Eijun asks as he also starts putting the tea packets onto the display.

"Yeah actually I did. I went back to the mall a couple days ago and found the perfect outfit. But yeah thank you for your input the last time we went to the mall together. It did come in handy when picking something that Satorou would also find appealing" he says with blush.

A tea packet falls to the ground as they both accidentally try to put it on the same place on the display. "Oops. Sorry" Eijun says as he bends over to get it.

"It's fine. Anyways. I'm really excited. I hope he likes the watch that I got him"

"I'm sure he will. Like I said before, if it's from you, he'll love anything you give him"

Haruichi chuckles. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I really do love him"

Eijun smiles. "You guys are lucky to have each other"

"Yeah. I guess we are"

They continue to fill display with the tea packets in silence. Eijun stares off to space as his mind wonders.

_Will I ever be as lucky as them? Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. Who knows? But I honestly I don't think I ever will because I don't even know what love is._

The hours seem to pass by quickly and thankfully for Eijun, Ryousuke hasn't given him any ridiculous jobs for the rest of the day. Now it is just about 6:30pm.. Eijun glances at the clock and immediately takes off his apron and replaces it with his coat.

"Gotta go. Meeting Mei in fifteen minutes. Can't be late. See you guys" Eijun says before rushing towards door.

"Bye Ei-chan. Have fun" Haruichi says before he waves at him.

"See you Eijun" Satorou says before he too waves goodbye.

Eijun waves back before he rushes out the door.

"Do you think he knows that he's technically going on a date with Mei?" Haruichi asks his boyfriend once the brunette was out of sight.

"No, that idiot is clueless" Satorou states bluntly.

"Babe" Haruichi says as he punches his boyfriend's arm playfully. He then chuckles " Come on let's get back to work now" he says with a smirk before going back to the backroom.

"Wait why are you going to the bac- oh I get it"

"And you say Ei-chan is clueless" Haruichi teases

Satorou gives his boyfriend a pout. Haruichi chuckles before pulling him down for a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Mei stood near the lamp post on the corner street of where he was suppose to meet with Eijun looking down at his phone to check the time. Suddenly his phone vibrates in his hand and he literally almost drops it. He then sees that he got two text messages.

_1 new message Sawamura Eijun_

_1 new message Todoroki Raichi_

_I'll be there soon. Hope you haven't been waiting too long - E.S._

_Good luck tonight and have fun- R.T._

Mei smiles before typing out a reply to both.

_It's fine, Eijun. I haven't been waiting long. I'll see you when you get here - M.N._

_Thanks Rai. I'll tell you all about it later -M.N._

Mei instantly gets a reply from one of them.

_You better. And don't leave anything out! -R.T._

_Haha. Dude, when have I ever left something out? Talk to you later, Rai- M.N._

_Yeah yeah. Bring back me something to eat like a steak or at least some candy- R.T._

_Okay gotcha. Will do- M.N._

The minute Mei pockets his phone the brunette comes into view. "Hey Eijun" he says with a smile.

"Hey Mei. So where we headed off to first?"

"Just to that restaurant over there" Mei says as he points across the street but still down the block.

"Oh okay. Cool. Let's go then" Eijun says happily.

Mei was about to cross the street when Eijun pulls him back just as a car passes by.

"Geez Mei. Next time look before you cross the street" Eijun says as he gives Mei a glare.

"Sorry. Guess I was just excited" Mei states with a nervous chuckle.

Eijun sighs. "Well at least you're okay. Come on let's get going. I'm starving" he says before giving Mei a smile.

Mei smiles back. "Okay let's go" he says before looking both ways and crossing the street. Eijun follows closely behind.

A few minutes passes by and they both reach the restaurant that was more like a small deli.

"Hey Mei" a big burly man at the counter says as they enter the deli.

"Hey Masa-san" Mei replies with a smile.

"Who is this? A friend of yours?" Harada asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes this is Sawamura Eijun" Mei says as he gestures to the brunette.

"Pleasure to meet you Sawamura. I'm Harada Masatoshi" the man says as he holds his hand out.

Eijun takes the hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you. Just call me Eijun though" he says with a smile.

"Okay then. Eijun. Mei. What can I get you guys tonight?"

"Hmm surprise me Masa-san" Mei says with a large smile.

"I'll have whatever he's having" Eijun says with an equally large smile.

Harada laughs. "Okay then. Coming right up"

Mei turns towards Eijun. "You know you could have ordered something else"

Eijun grins. "I know. I just like surprises too" he says happily.

Mei chuckles.

_Gosh his smile. It's just so cute._

"So what movie are we going to watch tonight?" Eijun asks

"I don't have a preference. Guess whatever is showing at the theater" Mei says with a smile.

"Unless there is something you wanted to watch in particular?"

Eijun chuckles. "Well I kinda did want to watch The Lego Movie but you already seen it so.."

"That's okay. I'll watch it again. I didn't have much fun the last time since you weren't there" Mei says happily.

Eijun starts to blush. "But you already watched it, so it's okay we can watch something else. I'll just catch it another time"

Mei chuckles. "It was a really good movie so I don't mind watching it again Eijun"

"Are you sure Mei? Because I rather we watch something we both haven't seen"

"You have a point there. Let's just decide when we get there then" Mei suggests with smile.

Eijun smiles back. "Good idea."

Just then Harada comes back with two plates. "Two special surprises for Mei and Eijun" he says as he serves them each their dish. "Can I get you guys anything to drink too?"

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake. How about you Eijun?"

"I'll have a chocolate milkshake please" Eijun says with a wide grin.

"Coming right up" Harada says before going back into the kitchen.

Mei lifts his sandwich up and takes a big bite. His eyes widen at the taste. "This is good" he says after swallowing.

"Let me try" Eijun says before he takes a bite of his own sandwich. "This is ahmazung" he says with food still in his mouth.

Mei chuckles as he hands Eijun a napkin. "Here. I think you need this"

Eijun wipes his mouth after swallowing his food. "Thanks" he says with a smile.

_Raichi is right as long as we're both having fun it doesn't matter if this is a date or not._

Mei smiles as he takes another bite.

Harada comes back with two milkshakes on a tray. One pink one and one brown one. "A strawberry milkshake for Mei" he says as he places the pink one in front of the blonde. "And a chocolate milkshake for Eijun" he says as he places the brown one in front of the brunette. "Enjoy guys" he says before giving them both a smile and leaving them to eat their meals.

Eijun takes a sip of his drink before smiling at the blonde. "This is really good. How's yours?"

Mei takes a sip of drink as well. He grins widely. "This is amazing"

"Really? Can I have a sip?" Eijun asks with a smile. Mei's cheeks reddened as he nods his head at him before he pushes his milkshake towards the brunette.

Eijun then takes a sip of the pink milkshake. "You're right. Yours does taste amazing. Want to try a sip of mine?"

"Sure" Mei says with a smile, his cheeks still red.

_Isn't this like an indirect kiss? Oh god what am I thinking? It technically is though right?_

Eijun pushes his milkshake toward the blonde. Mei takes the cup and sips the drink. He smiles. "Your drink taste amazing too" he says before handing the brunette back his drink, a hint of a blush still on his cheeks.

_I totally just indirectly kissed Eijun. Twice! This is the best day of my life._

Once the pair of boys finish their food they each say their thanks, pay for their meals and say their goodbyes to Harada before leaving the shop.

Mei and Eijun walk side by side in the direction of the theater. They chatted about the day's events as they walked, smiled, and laughed. They were both having fun.

_Eijun is really amazing isn't he? He knows how to have a good time and I'm having so much fun with him already. I just wish he would want to be more than friends, the way I do._

"Mei, we're here" Eijun says with a smile. "What were you thinking about? You looked like you were thinking about something happy right then"

Mei blushes. "Oh just about how much fun we're having. Anyways what movie do you want to watch?" he asks with a smile as he looks at the list of movies show above on the board.

Eijun smiles. "Oh I also wanted to see Anchorman 2 or even American Hustle"

"Why don't we watch Anchorman 2. I'm in the mood for a comedy tonight" Mei says happily.

"Awesome. Let's get the tickets then" Eijun says before getting in line to get tickets. Mei follows closely behind.

Once they reach the front of the line Eijun pays for two tickets.

"Hey Eijun. You didn't have to buy my ticket" Mei says once they entered the theater.

"Well you insisted that you pay for dinner so it's only fair Mei" Eijun says with a smile. "Now shall we get popcorn?"

"Yeah but this time I'll buy it" Mei says he goes in line at the concession stand. Eijun chuckles but follows the blonde anyways. Mei buys not only popcorn but candy and a drink for himself as well.

Eijun chuckles as the blonde struggles to carry it all in his hands. "Here. I'll hold the popcorn" he says as he grabs the popcorn from Mei's hands.

"Thanks Eijun" Mei says happily.

The boys then walk to get their tickets ripped and enter their movie theater section. They each found a seat in the middle row and sat in the center. Mei sits on the left of Eijun and places his drink on the cup holder that sits between them. Eijun places the tub of popcorn on his lap as he sits down. He smiles at Mei and Mei instantly blushes. He was thankful that the lights were dim so it was hard to see that his cheeks were pink.

_The way he smiles at me. It's just so.. I don't even know how to describe it. Stop it, Mei. This isn't date. It's just two guys at a movie theater. It's just hanging out with your crush alone. This is so a date! Oh god now I'm freaking out. What should I do? What if he isn't gay? What if I'm making a huge mistake. Wait. Okay. Calm down. Remember what Raichi told you. Just enjoy your time with him. Okay I can do this._

As Mei was having this internal monologue Eijun was happily eating the popcorn and watching the previews. Mei chuckles and covers his mouth with his hand as if that would silence his laughter. He looks so adorable.

Eijun tilts his head to side and raises an eyebrow at the blonde. "What are you laughing at?"

Mei tries to hold in his laughter.

_Oh my gosh. He just looked like a confused puppy right then. So cute." Nothing. Oh look the movie is starting" Mei states as he turns back to the screen, his cheeks still red from embarrassment._

Eijun's attention immediately goes back to the screen. Mei sighs in relief at the fact that the brunette didn't question any further. He takes a sip of his drink as the movie starts.

Mei opens his candy box and pours the little sweets into his hand before putting it in his mouth. Eijun notices him open it and smiles. He lets out a hand in front of the blonde. "Can I have some?"

Mei smiles. "Sure" he says as he starts to pour the candy into the brunette's hand. Suddenly laughter roars in the theater making Mei jump, yelp, and spill most of his candy.

Eijun chuckles.

Mei's cheeks again goes red.

_Did I just do that? Oh god that was so embarrassing._

"I..uh.. um sorry.. here just pour some yourself" Mei says as he hands Eijun the box.

Eijun smiles "Thanks" he says before he takes the box in his hands and pours some directly into his mouth. He then hands the box back to the blonde.

Mei's cheeks were still red from embarrassment as he takes it back and puts it back to the side of his seat.

As the movie continued both boys alternately and unconsciously reached for the popcorn, however after a particular hilarious part and they both laughed out loud both their hands reached for the popcorn at the same time and their hands bumped against each other, spilling a handful of popcorn over Eijun's lap.

Their gazes met and Mei instantly blushes. Oh god. Our hands just touched. This is embarrassing. He immediately takes his hand back. "I..uh. sorry" he says nervously.

Eijun chuckles. "It's okay. Here just take a handful" he says with a smile.

Mei does just that and smiles back at the brunette. "Thanks Eijun"

Eijun just grins before looking back at the screen.

_Gosh. He's just adorable. Dammit I need to fucking calm down. This is just a hangout between friends. Its not really a date. Just enjoy your time Mei. You've got this._

Eijun laughs loudly at something that was on the screen and Mei just turns to watch him.

_Man I wish this was a date though. Well as long as I enjoy my time with him. It shouldn't matter._

Mei shakes out of his reverie before returning his attention back at the brunette. His gaze lingers on the brunette laughing for a little while before he returns his attention back at the screen.

The rest of the movie went on and they both laughed and enjoyed themselves. Once the movie was over Mei gets up from his seat and smiles down at Eijun and holds out a hand. "That was a really good movie."

Eijun takes the hand and allows the blonde to pull him up. "Thanks and yeah it was really funny"

"What should we do next?" Mei asks happily as they start to walk down from their seats and go out of their theater towards the lobby.

Eijun grins widely. "I know just what to do. Come on let's go!" he says as he grabs onto Mei's wrist and pulls him out the theater and down a couple blocks.

Mei blushes at the contact and is thankful that Eijun is focused on getting to the destination and looking forward and doesn't see that his cheeks are red.

_Dammit. Why did he have to grab my wrist all of the sudden? And where the heck is taking me? What's going on?_

"Where are we going Eijun?" Mei questions.

"You'll see. We're almost there. Come on" Eijun says, as he looks back and smiles at him before looking straight forward continuing to drag the blonde to the next place they are going to.

Minutes seem to pass by quickly and just when Mei thinks they have been walking for too long they suddenly stop. Eijun drops Mei's wrist and smiles at him.

Mei's eyes widen as he looks at the place in front of him then he looks back the brunette. "A karaoke bar? Really?"

Eijun chuckles."Yes really. Whenever my friends from my hometown come to visit me we always used to go here. Come on. They even serve alcohol. It will be fun"

Mei was reluctant to go inside because one, he can't sing and two. alcohol in front of a crush when you're kinda on a date does not sound like a good idea. However the way that Eijun smiled at him and look so excited, he just couldn't turn him down.

"Okay fine. Let's go. But I'm only drinking a little bit. I have to wake up early tomorrow for work and I know that you do too"

"Awesome and yeah I know. Don't worry." Eijun says with a grin as they both enter the karaoke bar.

A girl greets them and shows them to their own room. She also hands them a menu for the drinks and tells them to use the button near the door when they're ready to order. Eijun thanks the kind lady as they both shuffle into the room. Mei's heart is beating fast because the fact that he is alone, in a room, with the brunette made him think naughty things. His cheeks start to burn up.

"Oh are you hot? The room is pretty warm isn't it" Eijun states as he starts to take off his sweater. His shirt rises up a little bit showing his chest to the blonde as he pulls it over his shoulders. Mei literally had to turn his head to the side because he was blushing so hard.

_Oh my god. I just saw his bare chest. Holy shit. I really want to tackle him right now and kiss him senseless. No. Don't Mei. He'll think you're crazy or something and you haven't even had a drink of alcohol. Just breathe. You need is to calm down. Okay just smile and act normal._

Mei ends up smiling a little too widely.

"Are you okay Mei?"

"Yeah. Just peachy. Uh.. let's just order something light..like vodka" Mei states a he shuffles through the menu.

Eijun laughs as he sits next to him. "Vodka isn't really light Mei. Here let me see. Oh look. We can get margaritas. They're really tasty and sweet"

Mei was surprised at the suggestion. He thought the brunette would offer to drink beer but he did like margaritas. They were one of his favorite drinks. "Okay. Let's get those"

"Great I'll order a round of margaritas. You can pick the first song Mei" Eijun says before pressing the button near the wall. The same girl's voice echoes in response.

"How may I help you?" she asks.

"Can we get a round of margaritas please?"

"Of course and what room are you in sir?"

"Room 15" Eijun states.

"Great. I'll come right over with your drinks"

"Thank you"

While this was happening Mei was shuffling through the song book.

_Gosh this is embarrassing. Why did he have to suggest to go here? Man I really need a drink. Maybe that will calm me down. Okay focus. You can do this. Just pick a song to sing. That's it. Simple as that._

Eijun sits back down next to the blonde as Mei continues turning the pages trying to search for a good song to sing.

He finally sees one that isn't embarrassing an actually knows to lyrics to. He enters the code into the karaoke machine.

"Oh. I like this song too" Eijun says with a smile as the song title shows up on the screen.

Mei hides his blush by raising the microphone to his mouth as he sings the first couple notes of the song.

Eijun smiles as Mei sings when suddenly a knock is heard. Eijun opens it to find it was just the girl with their margaritas. Eijun takes the tray from the girl as he says his thanks to her. The girl bows her head before leaving and closing the door.

"Drinks are here" Eijun says as he places the play on the table and takes his cup. He takes a sip. "This is really good" he says to the blonde.

Mei smiles as he continues to sing the song.

Once he finishes the song Eijun claps and cheers. Mei does a little bow before taking a sip of his drink. "Now it's your turn to sing Eijun" he says happily.

Two hours past by with both of them singing along loudly as both of them were quite tipsy after drinking two rounds of margaritas. Mei is on the couch laughing at the dance that Eijun just did as he sang. Once the song was finished there was another knock on the door.

Mei gets up to open it to find the lady from before. "Sir. I just like to let you know that we'll be closing in ten minutes so if you please pack up soon so we can clean up the area that would be greatly appreciated."

Mei grins. "Of course. We'll leave soon"

Eijun frowns "Aww that sucks" he whines. Eijun who drank a cup more than the blonde was more drunk. Mei smiles.

"Come on Eijun. We should go now. Remember we have work early tomorrow"

"One more song please"

"No Eijun. Come on let's go. You're drunk"

Eijun wraps his arms around the blonde affectionately. "Please. Pretty please. Just one more song I promise"

Mei blushes at the contact. ".. ..fi..ne jus..t get off me please" he stutters out in embarrassment as he averts his gaze.

Eijun kisses his cheek. "Thanks Mei" he says before unravelling his arms around him and starts looking through the songbook.

_Did he just kiss my cheek? Oh god. I'm freaking out now. Mei's heart starts to race and his cheeks burned. He just kissed me. Not on the lips but still. HE FUCKING KISSED ME! I don't care if it's just because he's drunk. HE FUCKING KISSED ME! I can die right now and I'll be happy._

Mei was awakened from his thoughts the second he heard Eijun start to sing again. Mei's eyes widen at the song choice. He is singing a love song? He is singing a love song! And he is looking directly at me.

As if Mei's cheeks couldn't get any redder they do. He resembles a bright apple right now. Eijun sings the song as best as he could with his drunken state. Mei wondered if Eijun even realized he was singing a love song or if he was just too drunk to notice. He didn't mind either way since the brunette was in fact singing a love song to him.

Once the song was over the brunette did a very dramatic bow and Mei clapped and cheered before getting up from the couch and offering the brunette his weight since he was about to tip over. Mei chuckled. "Woah there, Eijun. Come on let's go now" he says as he practically had to drag the brunette out of the room. He left a tip on the table before leaving.

Mei got themselves a cab and let the brunette rest his head on his lap. Mei smiled down at him and played with his hair. Geez. This boy. Saying that he wouldn't get too drunk. Yeah right. But at least he had a good time. Heck I had an amazing time. Tonight is something that I'll always remember.

Mei helped the brunette out of the taxi and told the driver to wait while he helps Eijun to his apartment. Mei finds the keys in the brunette's jacket and takes them out once they reach the room. He found the room number downstairs where they listed all the last names of the attendants. Sawamura was apartment #15b which is located on the second floor.

The brunette was rambling some nonsense that had Mei chuckle as he shuffled in his apartment and helped him change (while blushing like crazy) and into bed. Mei tucks him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for tonight Eijun. I had a really fun time with you." he says before leaving the bedroom. Mei was worried since he wasn't able to lock the door without leaving the keys outside but he isn't too worried since the apartment complex was gated. He entered the cab with a smile on his face.

Eijun wakes up with the biggest headache ever when his alarm goes off at 4:30am. He groans as he slams his hand on the snooze button. "Geez. I don't even remember how I got back here" he mutters to himself. He yawns before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and throwing his legs over the edge of his bed. He groans as he stands up because he felt dizzy the minute he stood. Shouldn't have had that extra glass of that margarita. Ugh my head.

He was surprised to see a messaged opened on his phone. He smiled as he read the note.

Hey Eijun. Just thought I leave you a message on your phone since a text would probably wake you up and that would suck haha. Also just so you know you're really heavy haha. I'm just teasing. I had fun tonight. Thanks for spending it with me. We should definitely do it again. I'll talk to you later - Mei

Eijun was about to send a message to the blonde but then he remembered how it was basically four in the morning and figured that wouldn't be such a good idea.

Eijun was tired, not being to get a lot of sleep, so he took a long time getting ready.

_I admit that I shouldn't have drank that last glass but I have to admit I really did have a fun time with Mei. He truly knows how to cheer me up after such a rough week. I'm glad to have a friend like him._

The rest of the morning went by quickly and he got to the shop (surprisingly) the same time he usually gets to the shop whenever he has to open it.

He did his usual routine of heating up the oven and placing the coffee pots under the machines to start brewing coffee. He starts putting down the chairs when Satorou and Haruichi walked into the shop hand in hand.

"Morning Haruicchi. Morning Satorou" Eijun says tiredly.

"Morning Eijun" Satorou says.

"Morning Ei-chan. How was your date last night?"

Eijun's eyes widen. "HUH? DATE? What do you mean date? I just hung out with Mei"

Satorou chuckles at Eijun's obliviousness.

Haruichi rolls his eyes. "Ei-chan. What did you do with this 'hang-out' hmm?"

"We ate dinner, went to the movies, then went to a karaoke bar"

"And you two were alone?'

"Yes"

"And he likes you and you like him?"

"Well I guess"

"Then its a date Ei-chan"

Eijun refused to believe it was a date though. "No. It wasn't a date. You guys are just crazy. We were just hanging out"

Haruichi and Satorou scoff. Haruichi then pats the brunette's shoulder before going to get his apron. "Why don't you just ask Mei then yourself eh Ei-chan?"

"Fine then I will" Eijun says defiantly.

Satorou rolled his eyes as he went to the backroom to prepare the rolls for the day.

The rest of the morning went normally. Well, besides the fact that Eijun was practically freaking out that he went on a date with Mei. He still hadn't had a chance to text him yet since the morning was pretty busy and he hardly had a break to even rest his head for a while. Now, however, it was nearing noon and the crowd finally slowed down. Eijun was resting his head on the counter while Haruichi took care of the register.

He was closing his eyes to take a quick a nap when his vibrated in his pocket. Haruichi widen his eyes. "Ei-chan you know you're supposed to turn your phone off during work"

Eijun yawned. "Right. Sorry Haruicchi I must have been too tired this morning and forgot to turn it off. I'll do it right now"

Eijun took out his phone from his pocket and see that he has a new message.

_1 New Message - Narumiya Mei_

_Hey, Eijun. Just wanted to make sure you got up. How's your head? Haha. Well hope you're feeling better now. I hope we can spend time together again like last night. I really had a great time. Text me later. Got to go back to work now - N.M._

Eijun chuckles at the text before typing a quick reply.

_Hey Mei. Yeah my head is fine. I had a fun time as well. Come by the shop later. I need to ask you something - E.S._

Eijun then turns his phone off and pocketed it.

On the other side of the city Mei literally drops his phone from his hands making it fall to the ground with a loud thump. Raichi crawled up to rise over divider. "Oi Mei. What's going on with you?"

Mei shook from his initial shock before looking up at the other male. "He..says he wants to ask me something…"

Raichi eyes widen. "Oh really? Haha. That's great isn't it? What if he's asking you out this time? That would be awesome right?"

Mei eyes widen. "I was thinking something else, but that's worse"

Raichi rolled his eyes. "Chill out Mei. Don't worry too much about it. Whatever he's going to ask you I'm sure it won't be bad. Just get back to work so you can leave early and find out what he wants, then later text me what he asked you" Raichi says before laughing.

Mei chuckled. "You're right Rai. Thanks"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know. By the way you didn't bring me a steak or even candy. You big jerk"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. I was having too much fun with Eijun. I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Well you better. I'm still your best friend. Don't go all ditching me if he becomes your boyfriend or something"

Mei blushes. "Don't even say that Rai. That's embarrassing and even if he does that wouldn't happen. I won't let it happen. You're my friend Rai. Don't ever forget that. You're important to me"

Raichi cheeks turn pink. "Now you're saying something embarrassing you idiot. I'm going now" he says before getting off the divider and going back to his side.

Mei just chuckles before getting back to work.

Back at the coffee shop Eijun was still napping on the counter. Haruichi decided to take a quick break as well and went to the back room to spend it with his boyfriend.

The door jingles. Eijun shoots up at the noise.

The customer laughs as they walk towards the counter.

"What happened to you Eijun? You seem exhausted"

Eijun glares at the male. "Oh shut up Kazuya. I just stayed up late last night drinking" he says with attitude.

Miyuki laughs again. "Okay geez. Sorry. Can I at least order?" he says with a smile.

Eijun sighs. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. What I can get you?"

Miyuki ponders for a second. "Hmm. Can I have a medium double shot caramel macchiato please?" he says with a wide grin.

Eijun types the order in the register. "That will be 4.25$"

Miyuki hands him his card. "Here you go Eijun" he says happily.

"You're in an awfully good mood today. Why?" Eijun asks before he swipes the card and gives it back with the receipt.

Miyuki smiles and takes it. "Oh just I got good news from my boss. We're having this huge event this coming Wednesday and he wants me to do a presentation"

"Oh that's great. I'm happy for you Kazuya" Eijun says as he starts to make the drink in front of him.

Miyuki smiles. "Yeah this might be it. I might actually get a promotion"

Eijun eyes widen. "Wow. That's amazing Kazuya. I'm sure Kuramochi would be proud"

Miyuki's smile falters. "I haven't told him yet. I don't want to rub it in his face"

"Huh? You should tell him Kazuya. I'm sure he'll be happy for you. He is your boyfriend isn't he?"

Miyuki smiles up again. "You're right, Eijun. I should tell him"

"Yup you should. Well here's your drink. Enjoy and congratulations" Eijun says as he hands over the drink.

"Thanks Eijun. I'll see you around" Miyuki says as he takes the drink. He then starts heading out the door.

"Bye Kazuya" Eijun says as he waves at him. The male waves back before walking out the door, looks both ways and crosses the street to go to the bus station.

The hours drained on and on and it was now nearing 4pm. Eijun was able to get at least an hour's rest thanks to Haruichi covering for him again. For pay back he had to stay an hour later after his shift. He didn't really mind since he thought it was only fair.

Eijun still was having trouble with the fact that Haruichi called what he did with the blonde last night a "date". He wondered if the blonde thought that. He wouldn't be bothered by it if was because regardless what it's called he had fun. He just wanted to know if that was the blonde's intention when he asked to hang. It was a strange thought for him.

_Dating huh? I never even considered that as an option with Mei. I mean sure he's attractive and he's very sweet. I do like hanging with him. But dating? I never dated anyone before. Maybe it won't be so bad. To date Mei that is...well if that's what he wants I guess I won't oppose to it but still. Dating. Well I guess I'll see when I ask him later. I wonder when he'll be coming over. I didn't say a specific time. I hope he figures I meant later today. That would suck if he doesn't come. Man I should have told him a time. I'm so stupid._

Just as Eijun had that thought the door jingles and the blonde walks in. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Hey Mei. Glad you could stop by" Eijun says with a smile.

Mei was in fact very nervous. He had no idea what Eijun wanted to ask him and not knowing was nerve wracking. It was also very nerve wracking to know that in just a few minutes he will finally be asked whatever Eijun questioned.

"Well yeah. You told me to come by because you wanted to ask me something..so what is it?" the blonde asks in a nervous tone as he shuffles closer to the counter.

"Right. I did. Well..this might be strange but I was just wondering because Haruichi mentioned it and well I just never thought of it until he mentioned it and well"

"Get on with it Eijun" Mei states. He just wanted the brunette to spill it out.

Eijun was having trouble trying phrase it without it sounding too strange but since there really was no other way he decided to just ask directly. "Was last night a date?"

Mei's eyes widen. He totally did not expect that question. His cheeks started to redden as he averted his gaze. "Of course not. What are you talking about?" he says before nervously laughing.

Eijun rolls his eyes before scoffing. "Your nervous laughter says otherwise"

Mei then looks up at him in shock before he looks to the ground and sighs. "well.. I guess..I mean..i didn't think it was at first but the fact that it was just us and well I do really like you and.." Mei starts to ramble before immediately stopping himself because he realizes that he totally just said he liked the male.

Eijun just smiles. "I never dated anyone before so I don't know that much about it. But I do know this. I really like you too. You know how to cheer me up and make me smile and if that is what dating is then maybe I can get use to it. As long as it's with you"

Mei couldn't believe his ears. His heart was racing and he literally felt he was dreaming. He pinches his arm just to make sure. When he felt pain he looks back at the brunette with wide eyes. "Do..es this..mean..we're dating no..w?" the blonde stutters out.

Eijun walks closer to the male and takes his hand before gazing back into the blonde's eyes. "Only if you want to Mei. I'm willing to try it because I really like you too"

Mei felt like he could pass out any moment.

Eijun just said he wants to date me. That he is willing to date me. I think I just went to heaven.

_Fuck my life. I died didn't I because this can't be real? This is too good to be true. He even says he likes me too. God Raichi is going to freak when I tell him. Ha that will be fun. But I'm freaking out right now. Oh god he's looking at me. I should say something or at least do something. Uh..._

"I...I...I… I'd love to" Mei says with a smile.

Sunday passes by without anything unusual happening and it was now Monday January 23rd.

"What are you guys doing here I thought you were on your anniversary date?" Eijun asks as he sees both his co-workers walk into the shop hand in hand.

"We still are. He said the dessert is cheaper here since we get discounts" Haruichi states as he rolls his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Well actually there is another reason" Satorou says before he goes down on one knee in front of his boyfriend. He grabs on to his hand.

Haruichi's eyes widen. " Satorou..Wh..at are you doi-"

"Shh. Haru-chan. Just let me speak okay?"

Haruichi then nods his head at him.

"Haru-chan. The moment I saw you that one day seven years ago I never thought that I would find anyone perfect for me. But then you told those jerks to go away and smiled at me as you picked up my books and I just knew then that you were special. You've been my saviour countless times throughout our lives so far. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. And I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life making sure you're as happy as you make me"Satorou says before grabbing the ring from his back pocket and opening it in front of the pink hair male. "So Kominato Haruichi will you please marry me?"

"YES! YES YES! YES!" Haruichi says happily with tears falling from his eyes as he tackles his now fiancee to the floor and kisses him passionately.

Satorou wraps his arms around his waist and kisses him back just as passionately.

Eijun stares in amazement. His mind shocked to what just happened right before his eyes. The few customers who were there were clapping and cheering and Eijun stood there stunned in disbelief.

_They just got engaged. Haruichi and Satorou just got engaged. Am I seeing things? What the hell? They're going to get married? Is that how love works? You find someone you like. You date them. Then get married? Then what? What the hell is love anyways? But still holy shit they're engaged._

Eijun shakes out of his thoughts. "CONGRATULATIONS" he shouts in excitement.

Satorou was now putting the ring on his fiancee's left ring finger. Haruichi's tears didn't stop as he saw the ring now on his finger. It was a little loose but still he was finally going to get married to Satorou. He was beyond happy. He was ecstatic and his heart was racing.

"I love you so much Satorou" Haruichi says as he wraps his arms around his fiancee's neck.

"I love you so much Haru-chan" Satorou says back before pulling him for another kiss.

That night Eijun gets a text just when he reaches his apartment. Opening the message as he unlocks the door and goes inside, he smiles.

_Hey Eijun. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on an actual date tomorrow. I know that we don't have class tomorrow since our teacher is taking a sick day to grade our tests and papers so..maybe we could grab a bite or something..that is if you want to.-M.N._

Eijun quickly replies with a smile on his face as he puts his phone down on the table as he starts to make his own dinner.

_I'd love to Mei. We can go to this place called Masuko's Pudding Palace. Apparently they have really good food there- E.S._

Eijun hears his phone vibrate just as he opens the fridge. He closes the fridge door, walks up to the table, grab his phone and read the text message.

_That sound great. So is 12:15pm okay with you? -M.N._

_Yeah. That works. Let's meet at the same place as we did on Friday since the place is down the street from that light post- E.S._

_Okay. Can't wait. See you then Eijun- M.N._

The next morning went normally for Eijun and he got up and went to work as he usually does every morning but on the other hand for Mei, he was again a nervous wreck.

It was 11:09am and Mei was tossing clothes out from his closet, most of them hitting his best friend's face who was sitting on the blonde's bed.

"Mei, You're acting like a teenage girl right now! Just pick a damn shirt and get ready already" Raichi says in annoyance as he throws the shirt that just hit his head on the ground.

"But its our first official date Rai. I can't just wear just any top" Mei states as turns back around to face his best friend.

Raichi rolls his eyes. "You have less than an hour to change Mei. Just pick a damn top!"

"I thought you were supposed to help me but all you're doing is nagging me" Mei whines.

Raichi sighs. This idiot is just like my cousin. I fucking swear. Raichi rolls his eyes before walking past the blonde into the closet. He scans the clothes that were still on the hangers before finding one that catches his eyes. "Here. Try this" he states as he shoves the dress shirt at the blonde.

Mei's eyes widen at the choice because why the hell didn't he see it before? "This is perfect Rai. Thanks" he says happily.

Raichi rolls his eyes at him again before sitting back down on the bed. "Yeah. yeah. whatever now go get change already. You're just like my cousin Maiya geez"

Mei blushes. "Oh shut up!" he shouts in embarrassment as he goes into his bathroom to change.

"And you better bring me back something to eat this time dammit!" Raichi shouts back.

"I will I will. Stop shouting" Mei says through the door.

At precisely noon Eijun starts taking off his apron and hat and places them over the hooks on the wall.

"I've got to go guys. Heading out to lunch with Mei"

"Okay be back within an hour Ei-chan and have fun on your date"

"And be the gentleman and pay for the meal" Satorou states.

Eijun chuckles. " Yeah yeah. I got it. I'll see you guys in an hour"

Eijun then shuffles out the door.

They both actually reach the meeting place at the same exact time.

"Hey Eijun" Mei says with a bright smile

"Hey Mei. Nice shirt" Eijun says with a smile.

"Uh..thanks."Mei says with a blush.

"Shall we go?" Eijun asks

"Yeah. Lead the way" Mei says happily.

Since it was basically rush hour there was quite a crowd and if Mei didn't keep up with Eijun he surely would get lost.

Eijun notices how Mei was trying his best to keep up and instantly grabs onto his hands and pulls him through the crowd.

Mei's cheeks rise up at the contact.

I know that we're actually dating now but this is the first time he actually is holding my hand.

A couple minutes pass and they finally reach the restaurant. Mei thinks that the brunette would let go of his hand but to his surprise he doesn't.

Eijun smiles brightly as he pulls Mei into the restaurant.

They are greeted by a girl who leads them to a table set for two.

"Your waiter will be here shortly" she says before she leaves and goes back to her podium at the front.

"Well this place is pretty big" Mei says as he looks around the restaurant.

"Yeah I especially like that chocolate fountain over there" Eijun says as he points behind the blonde to the huge literal fountain that had chocolate spouting out of it

"That's awesome!" Mei exclaims as he turns his head to look at it.

"Isn't it? The owner of this place insisted to have a literal chocolate fountain to the builders and they didn't disappoint" a girl with an apron around her waist says with a smile. "Hi guys I'll be your waitress for tonight . I'm Haruno Yoshikawa but please just call me Haruno. Anyways here are your menus I'll be back when you're ready to order" she says before handing the pair their menus.

They both open the menus and Eijun's eyes widen at the prices.

_Well there goes last week's paycheck_.

Eijun finds the cheapest thing on the menu before putting it down on the table. He smiles at the blonde. "What are you going to get Mei?"

"Oh I want the chicken fingers and fries meal"

Eijun's eyes widened. "That's what I'm getting" he says with chuckle.

"Yeah. Everything else pretty expensive"

"If that's the only reason you're getting that then get something else. I"ve got it covered Mei"

"Huh? I can't let you do that Eijun. I'll just pay for my own meal. It's fine"

"Oh come on Mei. This is supposed to be a date right? Let me pay"

Mei chuckles. "We really do sound like a couple arguing on who is going to pay don't we?"

Eijun smiles. "Well we are dating aren't we?"

Mei smiles back. "Yea. We are"

"Well then let me pay Mei. At the very least let me pay for the main course if anything"

"That seems fair. I'll buy the dessert . My friend does want me to bring him something to eat"

"Well then there we go. We just solved that argument" Eijun says with a chuckle.

"Guess we did" Mei says happily.

"So what are you going to order now that you know I'm buying?" Eijun asks with a chuckle.

Mei laughs. "Well since you're paying. I think I want chicken fingers and fries meal"

"What? Mei! I just said I was paying"

"What? It still looks good" Mei says happily

Eijun sighs "Fine if that's really what you want…" he starts to say before raising his hand and starting to motion for a waiter.

Mei bites his bottom lip. The same waitress starts to come towards their table

"You two ready to order?" She asks with a bright smile.

"Actually we are. We'll have two ord-"

"Wait! Fine I want something else" Mei says as he lifts his menu back up and points to a dish he has no idea how to pronounce but it sounds tasty and is twice the price of his original order.

Eijun laughs. "We'll have two orders of that please"

"Of course. What would you both like to drink?"

"I'll just have water. You Mei?

Mei's eyes widen.

"What? I can't get the same thing as you?"

Mei just laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You just surprised me Eijun. That's all"

"How so?"

"You waited for me to order and then you order two of it. I just find that funny"

"I guess when you say it like that its strange" Eijun says with a chuckle.

"And I'll also have a water. Please" Mei finally answers.

"Great. I'll be right back with your waters. If you need anything else let me know" Haruno says before she takes both their menus and leaves them.

They spend the time waiting for their food getting to know more about each other. Eijun talks about his friends from back home and Mei laughs at the ridiculous things Eijun describes he did when he was younger. Mei chats about his time in Germany and what it was like moving to Japan. They shared a lot of things with each other in the thirty minutes it took for their food to be ready. It made the time pass by quickly and before they knew it their dishes arrived.

_I honestly never thought this would ever happen. Me on date with someone who makes me smile? That's just crazy right? I mean who would have thought he would find me attractive yet alone like me the way he does? I sure didn't. I may be new at this and I know I don't know anything about love but maybe with Mei I can start to learn._

After another thirty minutes Eijun pays for the meal and Mei pays for their dessert. They each part ways with smiles upon their faces.

"How was the date Ei-chan?" Haruichi asks once Eijun enters the coffeeshop.

"I had a great time."

"And you paid for the meal right?" Satorou asks

Eijun chuckles. "Yeah. I did. He did buy the sundaes though"

"Well I'm glad you had a good time. Ei-chan. I like him" Haruichi says with a smile.

"Yeah. I do too" Eijun admits with a smile.

It isn't love. At least not yet but its a start. This is the point where Ejun's love life truly begins.

"How did it go Mei?" Raichi asks as he rises above the divider and looks over to the blonde's side.

"Amazing. He was super sweet and we talked a lot and I really got to know him."

"That's great. I'm happy for you Mei." Raichi says with a small smile.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Here. I got you something" Mei says with wide smile as he hands over a doggy bag to the other male.

"Yay! Thanks Mei!" Raichi says as he already starts stuffing his face.

"No probl-. Hey eat over your desk. You're getting crumbs everywhere Rai!"

The next day is Wednesday January 25th. It is exactly 9:24pm. Just when everything seemed to be fine, with Satorou and Haruichi's engagement, Mei and Eijun agreeing to date, someone breaks the trend.

The door suddenly opens and a male enters the coffee shop with tears flowing down his face

Eijun's eyes widen. "Kazuya what's wrong?"

**A/N: If you guys want more of this story please write a review. The more I feel like that people actually want to read this the more I'll be willing to write the next chapters. I always want to know how I do and what people think so its very discouraging when I don't get a review or people don't tell me what they think of my writing. Even if its constructive criticism I'll take it. I just want a review to tell me how I'm writing and if you like the story enough for me to continue. That's really it. Anyways thanks for reading this far. - Cjoycoolio**


	8. Break

**A/N: Hi guys. So you all may be wondering why this is chapter 8 again. Well the reason being is because I decided to rewrite this chapter completely. I didn't really like how I wrote it the first time and because of that I decided that I needed to write this chapter in order to continue this fic. That being said I'm going to rewrite and reupload the chapters after this one as well one by one as it comes out. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading. **

Friday January 20th. 7:43pm Miyuki was at his apartment watching T.V. with Kuramochi on the couch. Miyuki had an arm around Kuramochi who lays his head against Miyuki's shoulder. They were both comfortable in each other's presence. The drama of Kuramochi losing his job long gone and over with. Kuramochi is still looking for a new one and Miyuki is happy he isn't wallowing over his old one anymore. Their comfortableness was seized, however, when Miyuki's phone rings. Looking at the caller Miyuki realizes he can't not answer it. Miyuki kisses his boyfriend's temple before getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back. I've got to take this" he says before walking away to the dining room. Kuramochi just nods his head at him before looking back at the T.V.

"Hello?"

_"This is Mrs. Yakami. Mr. Nokohanma's secretary. Is this Miyuki Kazuya?"_

"Yes this is he."

_"Well I'm here to tell you that Mr. Nokohanma loved your presentation you gave us today."_

"I'm glad to hear that. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

_"Oh no. That's not all Miyuki. He loves it so much that he wants you to present it on Wednesday at the company's main event."_

"Are you serious?"

"Very serious Miyuki. Congratulations. It is very hard to please Mr. Nokohanma but you did. Now will you accept the offer? We aren't allowed to present something without the creator's consent. So what do you say Miyuki. Will you be able to present it in front of the whole company on Wednesday?"

"Of course I'll do it."

_"I look forward to it then. Thank you Miyuki. It was a pleasure meeting you and talking to you. Good night"_

"Good night and thank you so much for the opportunity"

_"Of course. Thank you for accepting the offer. I'll see you on Wednesday night oh and before I forget bring your partner as well. Now good night"_

"I will see you on Wednesday. Good night"

* * *

Miyuki couldn't contain the smile appearing on his face as he hangs up the phone and pockets it. He wants to tell Kuramochi but he knew it wouldn't be cool to mention this when Kuramochi still doesn't have a job. He would be rubbing it in his face. If the roles were switched he wouldn't appreciate being told that your partner is doing so well and you're a low life who doesn't have a job. Miyuki decides to keep it a secret at least for now. He'll tell him eventually, but right now it wasn't the right moment. He sighs before he then walks back to the couch and sits back down next to his boyfriend.

"Who was it?" Kuramochi asks with a yawn as he leans his head back on Miyuki's shoulder.

"Oh just somebody from my work that's all" he says. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

"Oh okay" he says before yawning again.

Miyuki chuckles. "Guess someone is tired".

"Well I had to basically ran around the city trying to look for 'Help wanted" signs. It's not actually my slice of pie" Kuramochi says with a pout.

"Well then you use your super running abilities you used to have in high school, Babe" Miyuki says with a smile.

Kuramochi scoffs. "Those days are long over, Kazuya" he whines as he lays his head on his boyfriend's lap.

Miyuki chuckles before kissing his forehead. "Well then we should go to bed"

"But we have to finish the movie, Kazuya" Kuramochi says with a pout.

Miyuki rolls his eyes but then sighs."Okay fine. But if you fall asleep on me I'm going to drop you on the floor" he says in a teasing tone.

Kuramochi looks up at him with him a bright smile. "You won't do that because you love me" he says cheekily.

Miyuki smiles softly at him before kissing him on the lips. "Of course I do".

Kuramochi smiles contently back. "I love you too".

* * *

The next morning Saturday,January 21st, Miyuki woke up in a good mood. He got good news from his work and he and his boyfriend seem to be having a good relationship.

"Hey I'm off to work, Youichi" Miyuki calls out as he grabs his keys and starts to head out the door. " Yeah. Uh have fun" Youichi calls out from the family room where he was playing video games. Miyuki rolls his eyes but chuckles as he leaves their shared apartment.

_He needs to get back out there but as long as he is happy I guess this is okay...for now. Well guess I could get a cup of coffee before work. I've got time._

* * *

Miyuki enters the coffee shop a few minutes later and laughs as he walks towards the counter.

"What happened to you Eijun? You seem exhausted"

Eijun glares at the male. "Oh shut up Kazuya. I just stayed up late last night drinking" he says with attitude.

Miyuki laughs again. "Okay geez. Sorry. Can I at least order?" he says with a smile.

Eijun sighs. "Yeah. Yeah. Sorry. What I can get you?"

Miyuki ponders for a second. "Hmm. Can I have a medium double shot caramel

macchiato please?" he says with a wide grin.

Eijun types the order in the register. "That will be 4.25$"

Miyuki hands him his card. "Here you go, Eijun" he says happily.

"You're in an awfully good mood today. Why?" Eijun asks before he swipes the card and gives it back with the receipt.

Miyuki smiles and takes it. "Oh just I got good news from my boss. We're having this huge event this coming Wednesday and he wants me to do a presentation."

"Oh that's great. I'm happy for you Kazuya" Eijun says as he starts to make the drink in front of him.

Miyuki smiles. "Yeah this might be it. I might actually get a promotion."

Eijun eyes widen. "Wow. That's amazing Kazuya. I'm sure Kuramochi would be proud."

Miyuki's smile falters. "I haven't told him yet. I don't want to rub it in his face."

"Huh? You should tell him Kazuya. He is your boyfriend isn't he? I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Miyuki smiles up again. "You're right, Eijun. I should tell him."

"Yup, you should. Well here's your drink. Enjoy and congratulations" Eijun says as he hands over the drink.

"Thanks Eijun. I'll see you around" Miyuki says as he takes the drink. He then starts heading out the door.

"Bye Kazuya" Eijun says as he waves at him. Miyuki waves back before walking out the door, looks both ways and crosses the street to go to the bus station.

_Maybe Eijun is right. Maybe I can just tell him about what happened. I'm sure he'll understand._

* * *

That night after work Miyuki came home to find his boyfriend in a completely messy family room. It was covered in wrappers and soda cans and so many crumbs. He got a headache just looking at it. "What the hell happened here?" he says in shock.

Kuramochi is on the couch with his eyes on the screen, pushing random buttons on his video game controller. He pauses the game and looks up when he hear his boyfriend's voice. He chuckles as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Uh...I may have made a mess...sorry".

Miyuki sighs. "Well you better clean it up, but that can wait. I've got to tell you something" he says with a smile.

Kuramochi looks up at him incredulously. "Oh, is that so? Well what is it, Kazuya?" he asks.

Miyuki smiles as he approaches the couch and takes a seat next to his boyfriend. Having to walk over the mess on his way was rather difficult but he managed to do it.

"The person who called last night yes was from work, but they called about my presentation and asked me to present it in front of the whole company on Wednesday night."

"Are you kidding me? That's amazing! I'm so proud of you Ka-...wait why couldn't you tell me last night after you got the call?"

"I didn't want to rub it in your face...but when I told Eijun he conv-"

"Eijun? You mean that coffee shop worker? You told him first and not me? Your own boyfriend?"

"Youichi you know its not like th-"

"No! I can't believe you, Kazuya. How can you tell him and not me!?" he shouts as he gets up from the couch.

"Youichi, you're being over dramatic."

"No, you're the one who doesn't tell their boyfriend good news about their job."

"I said i didn't want to rub it in your face because you don't have a job."

"Wow. Thanks for making me feel useless now."

"Youichi stop. I'm not trying to hurt you. I was looking out for you because I care.. "

"Shut up! You don't care. If you did you would have told me first" Kuramochi states bluntly before grabbing his jacket on the coat hook as he starts walking towards the door.

Miyuki sighs. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you, asshole!" Youichi shouts angrily before walking towards the door.

"Can you just wait, Youichi? Do you honestly believe I don't care about you? Because truth is I've been dying to tell you but I cared about you too much that I didn't want to hurt you. That why I didn't tell you."

Kuramochi stops but doesn't turn around.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you first, Babe.I really wanted to. You should know that. So please don't leave."

Kuramochi lets out a sigh before turning around. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have gotten so jealous. I'm actually very proud of you, Kazuya. You deserve this opportunity for all the hard work you've done."

"Thanks Youichi. It would mean so much if you come and support me. This is a very important presentation for me and I'd love to have you there beside me."

Kuramochi smiles before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I wouldn't miss it for the entire world. I promise I'll be there."

Miyuki also wraps his arms around his boyfriend. "Good. I'll save you a seat."

* * *

The next early morning Kuramochi finds his boyfriend sleeping on the couch of a clean family room. He sighs as he covers him with a blanket. Miyuki shifts a little and groans. Kuramochi smiles softly before brushing Miyuki's bangs. He was still wearing his glasses while he slept.

"Good morning" Kuramochi says sweetly.

Miyuki smiles at his boyfriend as his eyes flutter open.

"Good morning."

"You've been practicing all night haven't you?" Kuramochi asks as he sits himself on the couch.

Miyuki yawns and nods his head. "Yea. This presentation has me a bit worried. It's very important you know, but I'm sorry I didn't sleep in bed last night."

"I understand Kazuya. I'm sure you'll be amazing out there. And don't be sorry. It was fine. I was just rather cold all night. How about you? Did you sleep alright?"

Miyuki stretches up his back and hears a crack.

Kuramochi chuckles. "I guess not. How about we get some breakfast, Kazuya. I'll pay." Kuramochi then stands up from the couch and holds out his hand.

"Breakfast sounds great right about now" Miyuki says with a smile as he takes his boyfriend's hand. Kuramochi pulls him in as he wraps his arms around his neck and plants his mouth against his boyfriend's for a sweet kiss. Miyuki holds his waist and pulls him closer. Minutes later they were both out of breath; their foreheads are leaning against each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Monday January 23, Miyuki comes home to another messy family room. It was the third time he has seen his boyfriend in this state. Yesterday Kuramochi was also where he is now which is again on the couch with a video game controller and eyes on the TV screen. Miyuki was getting irritated at the lack of motivation and laziness his boyfriend has been doing especially since he's been practicing and working his ass off to perfect his presentation.

"Youichi. You need to get off your ass. This has been going on for three days now" Miyuki states.

"Two days as a matter of fact so not that long" Kuramochi states without ever looking off the screen.

"Still shouldn't you be working on getting a new job?"

"Eh...I don't want to."

"Excuse me?"

"What's the point?"

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Miyuki asks in astonishment. He then glares at his boyfriend before pulling the cord of the video game console.

"Hey!" Kuramochi in shock. "What the hell was that for?"

"Get of your ass Youichi!" He shouts angrily.

"What is up with you, Kazuya? I was playing on the last level!"

"What is up with me is that you're freaking saying that you don't want to get a job! I'm working my ass off and all you're doing is playing some dumb ass video game and messing up our apartment."

"Well what's the point? I'll just get fired anyways. I'm not qu-"

"God dammit Youichi! Not that shit again! I thought you were over that!"

"But seeing you accompli-"

"Really? That's what this is all about? You're actually jealous of me!?"

"No its just that I.."

"What? Huh? What is it then?"

"Forget it. You won't ever understand" Kuramochi says as he gets up the couch and starts walking to their shared bedroom.

"Excuse me! What the hell won't I understand? Don't walk the fuck away from me when we're having an argument!"

Kuramochi continues to walk away and ignores his boyfriend yelling.

"You know what. Fine be that way!" Miyuki yells before storming off to the front door and slamming it shut behind him. Kuramochi winces as he hears the door shut and sighs.

_You'll never understand. That I'm not jealous of you. I just don't want to be left behind._

* * *

Miyuki comes back later that night and finds that his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen. He looks at his phone and sees that he has no messages or missed calls. He sighs. It was only 8pm and Miyuki just has been out for two hours in order to clear his head. He goes to the still messy family room and sits on the couch, his head laying against the edge. He closes his eyes and sighs.

Ever since I told him about my presentation its like we never talk anymore. I'm busy with trying to get it right while he's busy doing who knows what. What is our relationship coming to?

Miyuki then sits back up and grabs out his phone again. He then types a text out to his boyfriend.

_"Hey Youichi. Where are you? Please come back. We should talk about this.- K.M."_

Miyuki sighs again before pocketing his phone. He lays his head back down on the edge and closes his eyes again.

* * *

A few minutes later the door opens and Miyuki opens his eyes and was instantly met with tear stricken ones.

Immediately Miyuki gets up from the couch. "Youichi? What the hell is wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks in concern.

"You think it's easy being your dam boyfriend, Kazuya? "

"W-what are you talking about?"

"I've been trying to figure out why it's so hard for me to tell you how I feel. But now I understand. It's cause I can never live up to you, Kazuya. Don't you fucking get it. You'll never understand what I'm going through."

"Then tell me, Youichi. Why are you so upset?" Miyuki says as he approaches his boyfriend to comfort him. Kuramochi however stops him and backs away.

"Stop it! Stop doing that. I don't need your dam pity."

"What the hell Youichi? First you fucking didn't want to get a job and you fucking didn't even tell me why. Then now you don't want me to even comfort you? What is going on with you?"

"You fucking don't understand do you?! I'm not jealous of you! I don't fucking want to get left behind."

"..."

"It feels like you're just getting further from me and I'm terrified that you would leave me behind" Kuramochi says as his heads falls forward.

Miyuki's eyes widen again. He couldn't believe his ears.

_This is what has been bothering him? I should have known._

"Youichi. That's ridiculous."

"Is it? Is it really?"

"I would never leave you behind. You know that right?" Miyuki asks as he walks towards his boyfriend and grabs his hands.

Kuramochi eyes instantly fills with tears. "I know. I know that now. I love you Kazuya" he says he throws his arms around his shoulders and hugs him tightly.

Miyuki was surprise but the sudden hug but he just hugs him back. "I love you too Youichi".

Kuramochi sighs into his chest. "I'm sorry I'm such a failure."

"You're not, Babe. As long as you be there for me I'll always be there for you. "

"I'll always support you, Kazuya. I promise I won't miss your presentation. I'll be there for sure."

Miyuki kisses his boyfriend's cheek. "You're the best, Babe. It really means the world that you'll be there for me.

"Of course, Kazuya. I understand how important this is to you."

"Now only if you could be this sweet all the time" Miyuki teases.

Kuramochi rolls his eyes. "Don't get used to it, asshole."

Miyuki chuckles before again kissing Kuramochi's cheek. "Yeah yeah. I won't. Now get yourself a job, you lazy ass" he says before starting to clean up the messy living room.

Kuramochi chuckles. " I will. I will. After I beat this level" he states with a laugh before sitting himself on the couch and grabbing the controller.

Miyuki this time rolls his eyes and shakes his head. He however chuckles. There are just some things that will never change. One of which is Kuramochi's love for video games.

* * *

The next morning Wednesday, January 25th, Miyuki is surprise to see that breakfast was made when he walked out the kitchen. "Wow. You didn't have to do this for me, Youichi" he says as he sits at the table.

"I wanted to. You need energy for today. Still can't believe they're making you go to work before the event" Kuramochi says after he finishes pouring his boyfriend coffee. He then sits across from him and smiles.

"We get only a half day but then we have to help out with the event. This is really good" Miyuki says after he takes a bite of the breakfast his boyfriend made him.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. And okay so you're just bringing your suit with you to work?"

"Yea. You better not be late Youichi. Remember 6pm sharp. I'm presenting at 6:30pm" he says before taking another bite.

He looks at his watch and groans. "Crap. Sorry Babe. I gotta go now. I'll see you tonight okay?" Miyuki says as he shuffles out of his chair and walks to the other side to kiss his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah okay" Kuramochi says with a smile.

Miyuki then grabs his suit that he had in a dry cleaning bag and shuffles out the door.

After washing the dishes Kuramochi goes back to his usual daily routine and sits his ass on the couch with a controller in his hands and his eyes on the screen.

* * *

It was now 6:15pm and Miyuki was getting anxious. His boyfriend was nowhere in sight. He kept texting and calling him but he hasn't been able to contact him. Miyuki was now pacing back in forth in one of the hallways near the entrance of the hotel in which the event was being held at.

"Are you okay Miyuki? You look stressed" one of his co-workers ask in concern.

Miyuki looks up at them. "I'm fine.. he..he just should be here by now" he says before he stops his pacing and sighs.

"Well maybe he's stuck in traffic or the bus is delayed or something. Don't worry about it. He'll be here" they try to reassure him.

Miyuki sighs." Let's hope so".

* * *

As the clock ticks and the minutes continue to pass by Miyuki couldn't help but be nervous. The time kept moving and sooner than he thought it hits 6:28pm and Kuramochi is nowhere to be found.

Miyuki looks to the door one last time. Still no sign of his boyfriend

"Miyuki you're up" a co-worker says.

Miyuki sighs.

_He promised me he'd be here._

Miyuki sighs once more before he follows his co-worker backstage.

* * *

As the curtains open and Miyuki gets introduced, he smiles and takes a bow. "Thanks for having me. Tonight I'll be talking about this new revolutionary product".

Once he speaks he eyes the ballroom and tries to see is his boyfriend had shown up just a bit late but he can't find him anywhere.

Miyuki knew he couldn't let the fact that the one person he thought would be here isn't here deter him so he keeps up the forced smile and continues the presentation like he has been practicing all week.

* * *

Just as Miyuki starts actually explaining the product the door to the ballroom doors bursts open. The audience all turns their heads towards the scene. Miyuki recognizes that the male who ran in the ballroom is his boyfriend. He was standing in front of the entrance with wide eyes and a sorry expression on his face. He also was panting as if he ran all the way here. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm late. Sorry to disturb you Kaz- Miyuki" he says literally catching everyone's attention as he continues to pant and put his hands on his knees to calm his breathing.

Miyuki couldn't believe his eyes. He was furious at the disruption but he knew he had to keep his composure. Their eyes meet but only for a second. Miyuki fakes a cough to get the audience's attention back on him before continuing on the presentation as if nothing happened.

Kuramochi felt like a piece of shit. He stupidly lost track of time on one of the most important days of his boyfriend's life. He felt horrible but it was better than not showing up at all right? That's what he thought, however, Miyuki sends the male a brief glare. Kuramochi is a bit shocked at the glare he receives and his mouth drops a bit. He is a bit worried about what his boyfriend might say to him but for now he finds a seat in the back and sits and listens to his boyfriend's presentation.

* * *

The moment the presentation ends the crowd cheers and applauds. Miyuki takes a bow and feigns a smile at the crowd. "Thank you Miyuki. That was wonderful. Now let's have the CEO of the Company speak. Nokohanma Renji." The announcer says into his mic. Miyuki was about to head down the stage before he was stopped by a co-worker. "Was the person who ran in here someone you know, Miyuki?"

"Right now I wish I didn't know him. Now if you excuse me" Miyuki says before he scrambles behind the stage and rushes down the steps towards where he spotted his boyfriend. Once he was in front of him he grabs his arm and pulls straight towards parking lot.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Miyuki yells at him as he drops his arm and glares at him once they reach the parking lot. "You fucking come here practically disrupt my presentation causing a fucking scene!" he shouts angrily. "You knew how important this was to me, but you still made a dam scene. You practically ruined my chances of ever getting a promotion" Miyuki as his eyes start to water, feeling so dam disappointed.

The parking lot felt heavy. They were alone in the dark. The moon shining down making Miyuki's tears glisten. Kuramochi was trying to apologize, tears also falling from his eyes.

"I can explain. Please. I.."

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ME?" Miyuki yelled.

"I know I'm sorry. I just lost track of time and …"

"Save it. I trusted you, Youichi but you broke your promise. You said you were going to be here on time and you weren't."

"I am here though. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not if you show up and cause an embarrassing scene it doesn't" Miyuki shouts as he tries to calm his tears.

"Kazuya. I'm sorry. You know I'm sorry. I rushed in here to make sure I at least came."

"Maybe it would've been better if you didn't come at all."

Kuramochi's eyes widen in disbelief as his mouth drops to the floor.

"K-kazuya…w-what are you saying? You don't want me to be here?"

"No. Not like this. I don't even want to say your face anymore" he states harshly.

"W-what?"

"You not only broke your promise but you practically ruined my chances on ever getting a promotion with that fucking scene you caused. This presentation could have changed my life. I could have gotten a better job. I could have gotten a raise, but now because of your stupid mistake the chances of that ever happening are about zero. I thought you of all people would understand that this presentation is important to me. That it would mean the world for you to be there on time. But I guess I was wrong. You only ever cared about yourself. We're done, Kuramochi. It's over."

"Nooo. please… I.. still love you. You can't do this."

Miyuki doesn't even look back as he continues to let his tears fall and leaves his ex-boyfriend sobbing in the parking lot. He felt his whole world fell apart. Miyuki had trusted him but not only did he embarrass him tonight but he broke a promise, a promise that meant the world to him. That was something he can never forgive him for.

* * *

Miyuki had no idea how long he has been walking but he suddenly ended up just down the street from the coffee shop. His tears stopped an hour ago and it was now 9:20pm. He was slumping as he walks and his legs felt tired. He looks up to see the coffee shop ahead of him and suddenly everything came rushing back. This was the place he went with Kuramochi and just talked and hanged out. This was the place that he had his cherish memories with him, but now as he looked at the place he is left with a pang in his heart and it stung. He hated feeling this way and he didn't want to go back to such a painful place. However, he needed comfort and he hoped that this one person would be there to do comfort him. He slowly gathers up the courage to go to the coffeeshop and opens the door. The second he enters tears already start to stream down his face. It was apparent that he was still hurt by what recently happened.

Eijun was just wiping down the counter when he heard the door jingle. His eyes widen in shock at what he sees. "What's wrong Kazuya?" he ask in concern.

Miyuki couldn't help but let the tears continue to fall. "Why do people always do this to me?" he cries.

Eijun comes up to him and pulls him into a hug. "It will be okay Kazuya."

Miyuki lets his head fall into his shoulder as he continues to cry. "Everyone always likes to hurt me".

Eijun felt his heart pang at that. He didn't know what to do but just hold him and tell him everything will be alright.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Eijun had managed to calm Miyuki down and now Miyuki was explaining what happened exactly and how it got to this point. Eijun listened carefully and nodded his head every once in awhile to show that he was listening. He could tell Miyuki was really broken up about the break up and that made him really upset but he didn't let that show.

* * *

An hour passes by and Miyuki had finally finished explaining his side of the story.

"And yeah..thats how it all went.." he says before sighing.

Eijun sighs as well. "I'm so sorry. I understand that this must be really tough on you"

"Well..yeah.. I loved him.."

"Well look at it this way. He doesn't deserve you. You'll find someone better for you in the future. I'm sure of it"

"How are you so sure?"

"Because who wouldn't want to date a guy like you" Eijun says with a laugh.

Miyuki chuckles.

"Thanks Eijun. You know.. for listening"

"Anything for a friend."

"Yeah. We're friends" Miyuki says with a smile. Eijun smiles back.

This is how it all ended for Kuramochi and Miyuki's romance, but what comes after an end of a romance is the start of a new romance. As a new day dawns new love blossoms for the characters of this story. How they let this new love to blossom is what will determine their future.

**A/N: Hey guys. So I'm sure you all have noticed by now what the changes are but if you don't the part I changed is Kuramochi cheating. I personally don't condone cheating whatsoever so I felt I had to to rewrite since it did make me a bit uncomfortable writing it the first time. The only reason I wrote it that way the first time is because I didn't think the reason I had wrote in this rewrite (kuramochi breaking a promise and embarrassing Kazuya) was a good enough reason for them to break up. However after heavy debating with myself and help from some of my friends I finally decided to rewrite this chapter. And I've got to say that I really do like this rewrite better than the previous chapter 8 and I hope you all do too. Anyways thanks for reading this long ass author's note. Please leave a comment with your thoughts. I'd really appreciate it!**


End file.
